Lady Knight Commander
by Lady Myriam
Summary: What happens after Lady Knight, several weddings, love, promotions and battles. With your favorite character Neal, Kel, Alanna, Dom, Raoul, Buri and many more. I try to keep the story as canon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

"My Beautiful Yamani Blossom..."

Nealan of Queenscove was, again, trying his hand at poetry. To the poor ears of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Tobeis Boon it was pure torture. She had faced killing devices, the Chamber of Ordeal, page training, four years with the King's Own and had led a dangerous rescue in the middle of enemy territory and she thought that it was all less painful than the brooding of her best friend. Since they had left early that morning Neal was pining for his "Yamani Blossom" otherwise known has Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru, his betrothed.

Rolling her eyes at him she said, "Stop it already, my ears can't bear it!"

"You just do not appreciate feeling in love and the need to express yourself," he replied with as much dignity has he could muster. The effect was totally ruined by the fact that Fort Steadfast came into view and he started galloping towards it. Rolling her eyes again she followed at a more seemly pace. Arriving there the gates were already open and Neal was already running away towards his chamber while a baffled stable hand held the reins to his mount.

Smiling at his antics she dismounted while Tobe took Hoshi's rein in his hands and led Peachblossom and Hoshi away to the stable.

"Lady Knight?" said a voice from behind.

Turning around she found herself looking at a young man. "Yes?"

"Welcome to Fort Steadfast, I am to show you to your room."

"Lead on." He led her through a few halls finally showing her to a nondescript door. Thanking the fellow she walked in and started unpacking. When the bell sounded she found her way to the mess hall for supper. There she was greeted by the men of the King's Own. Smiling, she made her way over and squeezed in between Corporal Wolset and Sergeant Domitan. Dom promptly gave her a hug. "How is everything my dear?" He asked with a gleam in his beautiful blue eyes.

Her stomach did a flip as she smiled at him. "Why everything is just fantastic. However, I will never be able to listen or read poetry for the rest of my life."

He grinned at her. "Meathead really needs to hone is poetry skills doesn't he?" Meathead being the nickname Neal had gained from Dom when they were children.

"That's Sir Meathead to you, as I have told you before," replied the afore mentioned Neal, while giving his cousin a hug.

"Hello Yuki," said Kel.

"Hi Kel! It's good to see you," she called back with a smile. While everyone was chatting at the table Kel just leaned back and enjoyed the company of her friends. A while later she rose from the table announcing she was going to bed. She trotted to her bed, where she lay awake trying to not think, and failing entirely, about his blue eyes, or the way his shoulder had fit his blue tunic perfectly or his smile. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about him that way, there was no way that he would feel the same way about her. True he had followed her into her treacherous rescue mission, but he had been ordered to. Knowing that she was doomed to a loveless life, for who would want the second Lady Knight? She knew what kind of women men tended to prefer. They were small, had a small waist, a full figure, white smooth skin, waist length hair that were styled properly and they wore dresses that emphasize their woman stature.

Kel was the complete opposite of that description. She had rather large shoulder, she stood very tall, close to 6 feet, her hair was cropped short to her earlobes, and she had scarred skin from knight training. Even if she had feelings for Dom, why would he feel that way about her? She had overheard many time that he was considered the court's most eligible bachelor. Even if he wasn't allowed to marry and stay in the King's Own. She had been to a few balls when he was present. She had seen several ladies eyeing him. Her own sisters had gossiped about him and had daydreamed of him. He could have every woman he wanted, and he was known to often spend the night with one of those beauties. So why would he want Kel?

Thinking about this she fell asleep.

* * *

Unknowing to Kel, a few rooms down Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle was also lying awake in his bed. Thinking about a certain Lady Knight. She had looked gorgeous that night. A few years ago, if someone would have asked him what his preference was in a woman he would have replied, "Small, with a womanly figure, long hair and soft skin." If someone asked him now he would answer, "Tall and strong." He knew perfectly well why his preference had changed.

It was because he was in love. For the first time in his life, the Own's biggest flirt and most eligible bachelor was head over heels in love with a woman. He did not want his usual one night fling with those beautiful court ladies who could not dependant on themselves.

He had admitted to himself a while back that he was truly in love with Keladry. She was an amazing woman, she was nice to talk to, she could laugh and talk with the men while still remaining womanly. Dom thought he could drown in her dreamy hazel eyes. She could fight and command men. But afraid to lose the friendship that meant the world to him, he refused to tell her how he felt. He loved her and he would just spend as much time with her as possible and memorize all the happy moments.

* * *

She rose before dawn the next morning and did a practice dance with her glaive. After bathing and dressing she went out to the mess hall has the people started to wake up. As she left the mess, Buriram the Commander of the Queen's Riders and Lord Raoul's betrothed intercepted her. "I know this is last minute, but would you be my maid of honour? Alanna and Daine are my other bridesmaids and well, you were Raoul's squire and it would mean a lot to me and Raoul if you could be the maid of honour."

"I would be honoured to be the maid of honour Buri!" She replied happily.

"Then come on, we need to get your dress fixed." In Buri room stood, her majesty, Alanna, Daine and... Lalasa.

Kel rushed to hug the older girl. "Oh Lalasaa, how are you? How is your shop doing?"

"Come my lady, stand on the stool and I'll tell you everything while I fix your dress." As Kel was being pinned with needles she learned that Lalasa had been asked to do the dresses for the wedding and, knowing that her old mistress was to be there she had gracefully accepted. Her shop was now one of the greatest establishment in Corus. She set the fashions. When the fitting was done and Lalasa had left for last minutes touch up on the brides dress, Kel left for the practice court. Dom and his squad was there practicing.

"Would you like to spar with me, beautiful Lady knight?" Asked Dom with a grin. Dom always flirted with her and her stomach always did a flip.

"Only if you are ready to be beaten," she replied.

"I call the sword my dear," he said, knowing fully well that he could only match her skill, if barely, with the sword.

She grinned and raised her sword in the guard position. He lifted his with a lift of his eyebrow.

She started to attack him. He blocked her swing and tried to hit her side. But she neatly twisted and came at him from the side. They exchanged blows for sometime and a crowd had gathered. Bet's were yelled, most in her favour.

She saw a slip in his defense and brought her sword up, twisted, and his sword went flying. Grinning at her he said, "Well done my beautiful!" She grinned back. The crowd erupted in cheers has they hugged.

"My beautiful? Since when do you call my best friend beautiful?" asked Neal.

"What Meathead are you calling Kel ugly?" replied Dom. Neal turned red and said, "That is not what I meant and please stop calling me Meathead!"

Dom slung his arm around Kel's waist. _She feels so right there, she fits perfectly in my arms. _"Come, my dear, let's get away from Meathead." As they walked swiftly away from a laughing crowd he asked "Would you like to go riding later today?"

She smiled up at him "Sure, meet me in the stables after lunch."

_Why is he so nice? And handsome? _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places. **

* * *

Lunch was an eventful event, in which Neal tried once again to impress people with his poetry while having bread loaves thrown at his head. Jump, her faithful and battered dog, had been chased around the kitchen for stealing a meaty steak and had come to hide under her feet. Dom had pulled a prank on Wolset which ended with a wet and enraged corporal. Keladry had then made her escape with Lady Alanna has porridge was sent flying across the table in what turned out to be a food fight.

"So, Kel, when will you show me how to use that glaive?" asked the red-headed girl

"Whenever you wish, my lady" replied Kel. She was amazed that her heroine wanted her, her Keladry of Mindelan, to teach the Lioness how to use a weapon.

"Well are you free this afternoon?" replied the famous Lioness.

"Oh- I'm going riding with Dom this afternoon, maybe later in the evening?" replied Kel.

"Sound great to me! Meet in the practice court after the fifth bell of the afternoon?" asked Alanna.

"I'll be there my lady" exclaimed Kel..

While she got Hoshi ready for a ride, Dom creeped up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Missed me?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't heard him come. Then she carefully looked at him and her heart started to beat faster. "Why of course," she replied.

He grinned at her. "All ready to go my dear?"

She smiled has she mounted Hoshi. He swiftly mounted his own horse. They set out towards the forest. They rode in a companionable silence for a while, each deep in thought. They had stayed fairly close to the fort due to the war. Kel was thinking of the upcoming marriage of her Knight-Master. She had never seen Lord Raoul so happy. Whenever Buri stood close or reached up to whisper in his ear he would smile broadly..

Dom was also deep in thought thinking about Kel, about how glorious she looked on horseback and how beautiful she was, when they finally reached their destination. A small meadow that looked beautiful with flowers and a small river running through it. It was the perfect place for some time to relax. They both dismounted and tethered their horses. While the horses happily nibbled at the grass Kel and Dom laid down looking up at the sky. They then started to talk about what had happen since the last time they had seen each other. Kel was telling Dom about the day the refugees had decided to hold the "Meathead Day," which was a celebration to their favourite healer when her sparrow zoomed into their view shrieking. Standing up with her glaive in her hand and Dom at her back with his sword unsheathed they scanned the meadow with their eyes. Her eyes fell on the scaran riders.

The odds weren't looking good. The first rider went in for Kel's left side. She raised her glaive to block him. At her back she felt Dom shift has he parried a strike from a scaran. She brought her glaive down to neatly cut the bicep of the rider who had attacked her while twisting so she could avoid the next attack. Dom followed her movement and also cut down his enemy. Never letting so much an inch from each other they parried and attacked.

"You killed our country wench! If it wasn't for you the war would be over!" She neatly cut him down while processing that thought. She noticed that her sparrows were hitting the riders in their eyes. Jump was growling at a rider who was trying to cut him down. She had thought that the fall of the killing device had not been announced. She had thought that the story they had leaked was that there was a very powerful mage who had stopped them. Pushing those thought aside for later, she turned and faced yet another men. She heard Dom yelp behind her. He had dropped to his knee. She moved so that she could protect him while he recovered. Just as she turned to face another man Lord Raoul came charging down with Aiden's squad form the King's Own.

As the squad took care of the remaining riders Kel bent over Dom to see what was wrong. He had a cut on his right forearm. It was noting big nor deadly, but it had forced him to let go of his weapon.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Do not tell me you were worried?" he joked.

She slapped him gently on the left shoulder.. "Of course I was worried!" She replied. He grinned into her eyes.

"Everyone mount up and let's report this," commanded Lord Raoul. "You OK, Dom?"

"Never been better."

She then counted her sparrows, they had all survived. Jump was looking at her with glee in his eyes. He had taken down two Scanran. She was going to have to reward him with a big treat.

As they trotted back to Steadfast, Lord Raoul got the details of what happen. He was extremely unhappy about what the Scanran man had said about Kel. "I thought that what we leaked was believed."

"Maybe I'm wrong and I misheard," said Kel shrugging.

"No, I heard it too," said Dom.

They entered the fort, where they were enveloped in a crowd.

"Tell me that the two of you did not almost get yourself killed?" said a very upset Neal.

"Meathead? Is that tears in your eyes?" asked Dom.

"No," replied Neal while rubbing his cheek. "I was just worried."

Kel smiled and went over to hug him. "It was noting really big just a skirmish," she told him.

He threw his hand up and left to go see Yuki. Kel rolled her eyes and went, as ordered by Lord Raoul, to the infirmary.. Dom had told on her and had said she had gotten a small scratch. So Dom and Kel sat in the infirmary had Duke Baird was looking them over.

* * *

Meanwhile Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon, who had arrived while Kel and Dom were in the meadow were discussing what had happen. "How could you let her go out alone with just a sergeant?" asked the old training master.

"She wasn't alone contrary to your belief. We had guard posted around her and Dom. They wanted some time alone to catch up so we gave them privacy while still being safe. What bothers me is how they got past those guards? And how did they know she was the one who brought Blayce down?"

"They knew about her scaran adventure?" asked Wyldon, disbelief clear on his face.

"Yes they knew! And the attack was very specific. It was aimed at her," said Raoul.

"We'll have to have her more heavily guarded."

"I know, I will most likely send Third Company to New Hope. Here are Sir Nealan's and Kel's report. They both mentioned raids on New Hope and they both mentioned that the raids increased. What Kel failed to report or notice but that Neal did is that all the raids happen when she was in the forest. He noticed patterns in which Kel is the target."

"We should ask Daine to come here and see what her birds told her," replied Wyldon.

"We will see to that," said Raoul as the door opened to let Lady Alanna in.

"Tell me everything" she ordered. They explained everything to her. She nodded absently. "Of course we need to give her more soldiers! Even Vanget noticed that Mastiff, Giantkiller and Steadfast are getting more targeted. Apparently to get to New Hope."

"We'll give her Third Company. They all know her because she was my squire and she will not have to deal with people thinking less of her," said Raoul.

"Well everything is settled?" asked Alanna. "Because Buri wants to see you about tomorrow, she mentioned something about your wedding, which is in two days."

* * *

"Do not tell Keladry, nor Neal, nor anyone else of what you have heard until everything is verified, she will be then noticed, am I clear?" asked Wyldon of Cavall to his squire Owen of Jesslaw.

"Of course sir."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places.**

* * *

She stood behind Buri wearing a beautiful red dress that sheathed her torso perfectly. Her skirt spread wide at her hips, emphasizing her small waist. She held in red roses in her hands. Behind her stood Alanna, her red dress clashed with her red hair. Behind Alanna stood Daine looking on with her grey eyes.

Across from a splendid Buri dressed in an amazing white dress stood her groom, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie Peak. Behind Raoul was Dom, Baron George of Pirate Swoop and Lord Wyldon. All three were wearing dark trouser with a red tunic over a black shirt. Raoul's first choice as groomsmen would have been the King and the King's adviser Gareth of Naxen but they would have to have had the wedding in Corus and in a few year, something both Raoul and Buri objected to.

"Do you Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie Peak take Buriram Tourakom as wife to hold and to love till death do you part?"

"I do" replied Lord Raoul solemnly looking like her was about to shed a tear.

"And do you Buriram Tourakom take Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie as husband to hold and to love till death do you part?"

"I do" replied the K'mir

"I declare you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Daine had asked the sparrow and doves to take flight at that moment.

Cheers went up as Raoul cradled Buri's face in his enormous hand and bent down in half to lovingly press his lips to hers. Joining their arms together they walked down the aisle has rice was thrown towards them. Dom offered Kel his arm with a smile. As they walked down the aisle after the newlywed couple he bent his head to whisper "Did I mention you look lovely tonight?"

"Just tonight?" Kel asked raising an eyebrow

Dom blushed slightly and corrected himself "No you are always the most beautiful person I see, whenever you walk into a room you just grab the attention to your glorious self, you are just to perfect that even the Goddess would be jealous and tonight you look lovelier then ever"

Kel look down as she blushed. _I am stone. _She kept repeating to herself so her emotions would not show.

Then came the dancing. Kel, thinking it would be a regular ball and could execute a few dance with her closest friends and then escape was sorely mistaken. In the whole fort, available single woman were rare. After the first dance in which the giant Raoul and the tiny Buri shared, Dom led Kel to the dance floor.

He put his arm around her waist and held on to her left hand with his. As he began twirling her around the dance floor, she couldn't help but notice everywhere their bodies touched. How she was pressed tightly against his chest, how his arms around her waist held her closer still, how his callused hand was warm against her palm, how... she lost herself in thought of how perfect her looked as his eyes met hers.

Dom was loving the way Kel was pressed up against his chest. He loved the feel of his arm around her waist. Her waist was not tiny enough that he could wrap his arm completely around her but he liked it more that way. As he looked into her eyes, he saw something there that surprised him. He could not look away. They were now staring into each other's eyes as they were swaying from side to side.

"My turn" Neal said has he swiftly took Kel's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her away from his cousin. Kel looked up at his smile. "You know I might have to hurt you for that... I was having a much better time dancing with Dom"

"Wasn't much dancing..." replied Neal with a smirk

"Where is Yuki?" she asked to direct his attention away from her blush, which she quickly hid behind her mask.

He looked around, spotted his fiancée and gave her a big smile while saying to Kel "I was thinking of having the wedding at New Hope, really soon" He informed her

"Oh and when would that be?"

"Within the next few months" He smiled at her "By the way, you're the maid of honour, me and Yuki have been fighting about that actually"

"You have been fighting over the fact that I'm the maid of honour? How could you Neal, I'm your best friend and you are telling me you didn't want me to be your bride's maid of honour?" replied Kel. She once again masked her hurt.

"No I wanted you to be my best man, well woman, but Yuki said no" he replied with a laugh

"Oh, that's ok then" she replied, feeling relieved. She tried not to delve on the fact that she would have been hurt if they hadn't asked her to be the maid of honour.

She was then whisked away by Owen. "Isn't it jolly Kel? We have a nice ball and all the dancing. It's a nice rest from all the fighting. Don't get me wrong the fighting is jolly as well. Anyways it is so good to see you Kel!"

Owen always had so much energy. Shaking her head at him she answered all his question about New Hope until she was taken away on a dance with a new partner. She was handed from partner to partner until she found herself dancing with the man who had been her knight-master. He grinned at her and said "The glory of being a knight is this, a beautiful woman, or man, to come home to."

"Congratulation my lord, I'm very happy for you"

Lord Raoul smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Thank you" he replied.

He had been watching her all night. He had danced with Lady Alanna and Yuki, but that was it. Even though maids and ladies tried to get the biggest flirt of the Own to dance with them, they all failed miserably. No one understood why the court's most eligible bachelor refused to dance.

"What is wrong?"

'Oh nothing I don't feel like dancing right now that's all"

"Whyever not?" asked a very confused Yuki

She had seen Dom with several ladies and he was always flirting and dancing

"No particular reason" he replied. Just then Raoul picked his wife up with an enormous grin plastered on his face as he carried her out the door while the men in the room made some good natured jokes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Yuki, good night"

"Good night Dom"

He walked over to the dance floor. "May I escort madam to her rooms?" he asked Kel.

"Why, of course" she replied as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He led her outside the room, towards the corridor where her room was. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"It was such a beautiful night, I'm so happy for my lord" she exclaimed. "However I can barely feel my feet anymore for all the dancing I did"

They had reached her quarter. "Good night Kel" he said has he bent his head down to kiss her cheek. She turned a bright red and turned into her room. Allowing herself one last look at Dom she closed her door.

Tobe was watching her funny. She then started to giggle helplessly. "Milady are you allright?" he asked worried

"Of course Tobe don't worry about me!" she replied with a smile "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes milady!"

"Well I'm tired, I'll go to bed. So should you for that matter!" He left her room to go into his own which were connected via Kel's room.

As Kel lay in bed she kept thinking of that first dance.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

"King Maggur had figured it out, someone informed him about the protector of the small" said Daine "he is now looking to bring Kel down"

"Are you sure?" replied Lord Raoul

"Very sure, I flew there myself and listened. He's out to destroy her, he constructed her into this fierce commander who need to be defeated for them to win the war" replied the Wildmage. "All his effort are put into destroying her"

"She'll need more men" said Lady Alanna

"I'll send Third company to her" said Lord Raoul "Unless they are required somewhere else?" he inquired to Lord Wyldon

"No give her the Third. I'll lend her more help too. I was thinking once Owen is knighted he could be under her command, as well as a few other knights, such as Sir Esmond, Sir Faleron, Sir Quinden and Sir Seaver" he replied

"Not Sir Quinden, he does not respect her rank" replied Alanna

"Very well then, we'll get her those three knights, also I will send her Numair and Daine for a while so you can evaluate the situation and have a decent mean of communication" added Lord Wyldon

"Are we going to inform her?" asked Daine

"She had the right to know that everyone in Scaran is trying to kill her" added Buri, who had kept quiet during the whole meeting.

Lord Wyldon looked around all their faces which all agreed that the Lady Knight had the right to know. "Very well" he said "Jesslaw!" he yelled louder. The door opened slowly "Yes milord"

"Please inform the lady knight that her presence is requested"

"Right away milord" he replied has he left to fetch Kel.

"I'm surprised he hasn't informed anyone of what he had overheard last time we talk abou.t this. Kel is one of his closest friends" said Lord Raoul

Lord Wyldon raised his eyebrow.

* * *

"Kel, Kel, Kel" screamed Owen.

"Here comes the jolly little bugger" replied Neal

Yuki whacked him on the head with her fan. "Be polite" she scolded.

Dom hid his laugh had a cough. "Got a cold there cousin? Want me to fix it?" said Neal while glaring at his cousin.

"Oh no, I just got something stuck in my throat. Nothing to worry over, however maybe you should heal your head that whack is going to bruise your perfect skin"

Kel, who was sitting down beside Dom in Neal's rooms, hid her smile behind her Yamani mask as she turned toward Owen. "Hi Owen"

"Lady Knight, Lord Wyldon would like to talk to you in his study" He said. "If you would please follow me"

"Wow, the stump really broke him! Hurray" said Neal

Owen then smiled at Neal "However Lady Alanna didn't manage to curb your tongue" he replied

"I am misunderstood" said Neal with a huff.

Kel walked in Lord Wyldon's study to see Daine, Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, Buri and Lord Wyldon all seated. "Please take a seat lady knight" said Lord Wyldon

Kel took the offered chair. "We received some very important information from Daine and her spies." He continued

"I went over to the royal court as an eagle and learnt that they know about your scaran rescue mission, they also know you are the reason behind the downfall of the killing devices. " continued Daine.

"Vanget also noticed an increase in the raids around New Hope, Mastiff, Steadfast and Giantkiller" said Lady Alanna

"King Maggur has promoted you has the reason they have failed to win the war so far and announced that the moment you no longer live, they will win" finished Lord Wyldon

"They are out to kill me?" replied a disbelieving Kel

All of them nodded. "Due to this New Hope need to have more defences, therefore Third company will be posted at New hope" said Lord Raoul

"I get a whole company?" replied Kel

"Yes, and several new knights, Sir Esmond, Sir Seaver and Sir Faleron. Also Daine and Numair will be travelling between Mastiff, Giantkiller, Mastiff and New Hope" said Lord Wyldon

Kel nodded absently running this information through her head. "Right"

"Be careful" warned Lord Raoul "I spent too much time training you to have it all wasted"

"Yes milord" she replied has she rose "May I have more supplies to bring back?"

"Of course you can go visit the quartermaster and take what you need, within reason of course" said Lord Wyldon.

She bowed to the room "If you'll excuse me"

She trotted down the hall to get more supplies. She almost couldn't decide if she was happy or not about the news. She had more soldiers to guard her people, but that meant that New Hope was going to be attacked more than ever.

* * *

Esmond, Seaver and Faleron stood before Lord Wyldon. "You have been reassigned. You will be posted at New Hope under the command of Sir Merric, Sir Nealan and Lady Knight Keladry"

They coudln't contain their surprise. That was six knight for a refugee camp, and they were going to be under the command of Merric, Neal and Kel? Kel they could deal with, she had already led them several times. But Neal? He was going to gloat!

* * *

"You will be posted at New Hope, with Lady Knight Keladry" Lord Raoul announced to Third Company. As they filed out, excited to work with Lady Kel again Raoul called "Sergeant Domitan's squad please stay"

When only Dom, his squad and Lord Raoul remained Lord Raoule said "This is informal, but I want you guys to protect her and take care of her. She is one of a kind and we cannot lose her. They nodded carefully. "She is an icon, she is a pillar in this kingdom, she is one of the reason we survive this war, among the commoner you will never hear one wrong against her even if they hate nobles. She is needed, therefore protect her, and do not just guard New Hope"

"Yes sir" they replied

A week later they found themselves at the gates of New Hope. Kel announced her name and the gates open. Merric came down from the wall. "What is all this?" he asked

"I managed to get more men" Kel answered "Third company of the King's Own at our disposal, along with Sir Seaver, Sir Faleron and Sir Esmond."

"I am so glad to see you all" replied Merric "Soldiers of the Own please follow Seafas here to the barrack you will occupy, while you Esmond, Seaver and Faleron follow me."

"Kel, Kel, Kel! We missed you!" exclaimed several young children ranging from barely able to walk to 15 years old.

Kel dismounted and knelt down to hug them "It's good to be back"

"Lady Kel, we have some stuff to discuss" and with that Kel was whisked away by Fanche to discuss the schedule of the next day. Kel then spent the next few hours helping clear the ground for a new building, scrub dishes, help to make the new rooster to include the King's Own and finally work in the field.

"Where is Kel?" asked Faleron to all the fellow knights of New Hope.

"Probably in the field working" replied Merric without raising his head. "I want a knight with all the patrol from now on"

"Well I can't go on patrol often due to the work to be done in the infirmary" said Neal "And I don't think Kel should go on many patrol, she already works so much for this camp, and they are targeting her especially"

"She'll never agree to not go on patrol! These are her people" replied Merric

Just as he finished speaking horns sounded in the distance. All the knights rushed out of the headquarter with their sword out. They ran to the wall where Kel was already looking out with her spyglass. Her griffin feather band on her forehead and her animals around her giving her accounts of what they had seen. Tobe rushed to her side with her glaive and sword and chain mail. She grabbed all three and yelled "Neal take the wall, archers at the ready, do not shoot unless you'll hit, Esmond and Faleron stay here, don't argue Neal I'm not risking New Hope's healer. Merric take Connac squad and go around to the south side and hit their flank. Take Faleron and Seaver with you. I'll take Aiden and Dom's squad to meet them full on. Dom, Aiden, Connac saddle your squad up. NOW!"

She ran out has Tobe was taking a fully saddled Peachblossom out of the stable. Dom and Aiden were following close behind her as she set out, her sparrow looking like a scarf floating behind her. As she approached the enemy she saw that Fanche and Seafas were on the wall with Neal. They were shooting at the scaran. She hand signalled Aiden and Dom to form a line on either side of her. They started to gallop toward them sword raised, or in Kel's case glaive raised. They meet them full on. She swung her glaive left and right. Men that stood in her way fell. She was aware of the men behind her. As one men fell off his horse she yelled to rally the men closer and around the fallen rider so no one could pass through them. She noticed Merric coming from the side. She had Aiden's squad keep the position they held, while she took Dom and angled to the side so Merric's men and her men surrounded the scarans.

Dom and Merric had finally surrounded the remaining scaran. They quickly finished them up.

When Kel took sent her bird to the wall to announce that it was safe. Several men from camp, and Jacut's squad in case of another attack, came out to bury the dead. There was no casualty on her side except a wounded Lofren and Fulcher.

"Are you ok Kel?" asked Dom with worried blue eyes

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied confused

"You got hit" he replied carefully

"What? Me? No!" she replied with a smile "I'm a knight!"

Dom raised his eyebrow "And that makes you invisible?"

"Of course" she replied swaying in the saddle.

"Kel look at your thigh" she looked down to see a cut she hadn't felt and lot's of blood. "Woah" she said.

She leaned towards Dom "Are you ok?" he asked again alarmed

"No" she replied and slid ungracefully off her horse unconscious.

* * *

Dom took Kel in his arm slung her over his saddle and raced to New Hope infirmary. He carried her in his arm has all the refugee looked at his burden. He could hear prayer to Mithros and the goddess asked the gods to save their commander.

Dom had never been more worried. He had seen Kel get hurt, but this time it was different. Not that it was a bigger or more painful wound. Not at all. It just that this time, he was in love with her. "Neal, Kel's hurt"

Neal rushed to his side and checked her vital point. He motioned for Dom to carry her to a cot, where he neatly sealed off her leg. He bandaged it and left it to rest. "She'll be good as new tomorrow morning" he said

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's not a to extensive wound. She won't die from it." Seeing the worry in Dom's eye he asked "Why so worried?"

"No reason, she's just a good friend" he replied with a blush

Neal looked at him and gave him a look that clearly said 'you don't fool me'.

Neal was wrong, Kel was back to normal that night at supper. As she walked into the mess everyone cheered up. Gydo and Loey ran up to her to hug her around the waist. Fanche said "Thank god you survive, I didn't feel like training a new noble to care for us, nor could I deal with Sir Nealan as commander"

Neal shot her a glare. She sat between Faleron and Seaver. Both reached over to hug her around the shoulder. "You ok?"

"Of course I'm fine, Neal took care of me!" she said

After supper she went to the wall and sat in a little niche. She was looking out at the sunset when someone asked "May I join you?"

She looked up to see Dom. She squeezed her leg to her chest to give him room. He sat down so they were facing each other, both of hugging their legs. "It's beautiful" she whispered looking at the sunset again. Dom just nodded. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. When it was completely dark the campfire started and they heard Tobe beautiful soprano accompanied by the sparrow and Jump. "I was so worried about you" he whispered

She was grateful for the darkness that hid her blush "Thank you for bringing me to Neal"

He smiled "It was my pleasure" after a pause "do you want to join the festivities?"

"Of course she replied" they got up and went one of the fire camp where Wolset, Neal, Merric sat. They sat on a log together. Neal gave them a calculating look before shrugging.

"How are Lofren and Fulcher?" asked Dom

"They'll be fine" replied Neal.

For the next month or so a routine had developed for Kel. She would get up in the morning do a practice dance, then go to the mess for breakfast. She would then teach adults and children how to fight. Then would come the lunch. After that she would be working wherever she was assigned. Then supper came, always full of entertainment, whether from the Own's pranks, the refugee's prank (the Own had corrupted them) or Neal and Dom's bickering.

After that she would spend an hour or so on reports or trouble in the camp. Then came her favourite part of the day. The sunset. She would go up to her niche and sit there. Then Dom would come and they would sit together to look at the landscape. Afterwards she went into meeting with the knights. Once or twice a day scaran would attack New Hope. So she made a daily trip to the infirmary to see the wounded. Once the men of the King's Own saw that they started calling her 'mother', much like the refugee. That nickname she also earned by forcing people to eat vegetable. Daine and Numair came twice to report. It turned out only this proportion of the border was under siege, which alarmed everyone.

All in all, life at New Hope was enjoyable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

Neal and Kel were to report back to Steadfast, within the week. When they come back, Neal had announced, his betrothed would come live with him. Then he gleefully announced that they were going to marry soon. All the important people where going to come to New Hope, such as Lord Raoul, Buri, Lady Alanna, Lord Wyldon and Owen. She was also informed that Lalasaa had already done the dresses and her maid of honour dress was done.

They took Jancut's squad to go to Steadfast. Surprisingly no raid was done on their party. Once they arrived at Steadfast, Neal jumped off his horse and ran towards his room where Yuki was waiting. She followed at a more seemly pace. She gave her report to Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon. Everything was in order. She reported that they had lost 14 men so far. They decided to not give her more men for the moment but they probably would in a month or so.

Their stay was short. Kel was worrying the whole time. She had asked a few sparrow to come chirping right away if something happened and she hadn't seen them yet. However she still worried. "Stop worrying mother, they will be fine!" exclaimed Neal.

They finally headed back with Yuki, Lady Alanna and Raoul in tow. Lord Wyldon and Duke Baird were going to come in a week for the wedding. Kel hadn't realized it was so soon.

* * *

Kel entered the fort. Sever, Faleron and Esmond were standing on the wall. They watched in amazement has the refugee who did not want pity or help from nobles converge toward her. Giving her well wishes, asking her advice or help. When they had offered to help them they had refused. Kel picked up the little seer Irnai and carried her inside with Tobe trailing after her. The sparrow were chirping around her head and Jump was following her closely.

Suddenly the gloomy atmosphere that had surrounded the camp during the past week was lifted. Now everyone was smiling and laughing. They then realized what Kel meant to them.

"She's really something?" asked Faleron

"I didn't expect the people to love her so much" replied Esmond

"Remember when we were page?" asked an unexpected voice from beside them "at first you hated her, she did the stuff man were suppose to do, but after you gave her a chance you loved her. We all followed her, when she said something nice or praise to us, it meant almost as much as if the stump had praised you. Of course they love her. She risked her life, her shield, her dream for them. She risked having to repeat all four years for her maid. No wonder they adore her."

"You're right Neal, I just wasn't expecting it" said Seaver

"Well my dear fellow knights, it is time I introduce you to my Yamani Blossom, my delicate flower, my..." he was interrupted by a fan hitting his head. "Fine" he said with the dignity of a wounded lion "my betrothed, Lady Yukimi"

They bowed to her. "It is obvious he hasn't read poetry to you My Lady, or else you would not be marrying him" said Esmond with a grin.

Yuki snapped her shukusen open and hid her smile behind it "Come, my love, they do not enjoy my more complex mind" replied Neal dragging a laughing Yuki away.

* * *

Dom had also watched Kel arrive from the southern wall. _She is so beautiful and so adored. _He kept thinking. He watched her pick up Irnai, and felt yearning. He saw her smile with such tenderness and love to her refugee. He knew what people saw in her, they saw the strong leader, who would risk it all for her people, they saw the woman who would work day and night with them. How could anyone not love her?

She was also very beautiful. He wondered how he could've missed that at first. He shook his head those were nothing but fantasy. She would not return his feeling. He looked around into the eyes of Neal. He was speaking with his fellow knights and Lady Yuki. Neal gave him and inquiring look. Dom just shrugged. Then Neal dragged Yuki away.

* * *

This was a new development thought Neal. He had never imagined that his cousin would like Kel. But did Kel like him back? Well, he would find out.

* * *

The sound of the horn signalling a scaran attack sounded. Kel rushed outside. Tobe was preparing Peachblossom. She looked on. It was a fairly small raiding party. She took Dom's squad out. They were fighting in the mist of the enemy, swinging her glaive while ordering her men to not loose formation. When an arrow sliced through the air. It nearly hit Kel. She avoided it neatly. Then she heard Dom gasp. The arrow was firmly planted in his shoulder. Cursing to herself, Kel took her bow from her back and aimed at the men in the trees and shot him down. "Arrow, go fetch a new squad, Wolset stand cover over Dom, he's still breathing"

A few moments later Hevlor squad reached them. "Lofren take Dom to Neal now" yelled Kel. The bettle ranged on for a while. When it was over, Kel visited the infirmary. Dom was sleeping in a cot. She saw him shiver. She took the blanket at the base of his cot and tucked it around him. "He'll be fine" said Neal. "He'll be back to normal for my wedding. The arrow didn't hit anything vital."

Kel smiled up at him "Thanks Neal".

That night instead of going on the wall to her little niche she went to the infirmary and sat beside Dom. She fell asleep holding his hand her head on the side of his bed. Wolset found her there "Lady Kel" she woke up with a start.

"You are like a mother hen! But come it is close to midnight, you should sleep in a real bed"

"Thank you" she replied has she left for bed.

The next day Dom woke up and three days later he was completely fine.

Wolset took Dom aside on that third day "You know the night you were wounded?" he asked, when Dom nodded he continued "At midnight or so I found Lady Kel beside your bed asleep, holding your hand"

When Wolset saw the gleam in Dom's eye, he finally got confirmation of what he had been thinking. His sergeant was in love. But being Wolset he couldn't let it go without some teasing "Dom's in love with the Lady Knight. O beautiful Keladry, thy beauty..."

"Practice court. NOW!" yelled Dom.

Wolset left chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Sorry this is a small chapter, and not that good I think :S **

**Thanks to soccachix101 for all the support :)**

**thanks for the review pestiset, and I try to catch everything but English is not my first langage... I'll try a little more now, If you catch something let me know and i'll fix it! thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

She stood in a deep green dress behind Yuki. This dress had been made for her. It emphasized all her miniature curves, and brought out her hazel eyes. As Neal said his vow, tears could be seen in his eyes. Dom, who was the best man, made funny gesture at Kel from Neal's back. Trying to not laugh at his antic, she looked on as Yuki said she would take Neal. When Neal kissed Yuki the crowd erupted in cheers.

Neal, with Yuki on his arm, went down the aisle. Dom presented his arm to Kel, she walked, as gracefully as she could, beside him. He smiled down at her. "Enjoying the party, O protector of the small?"

"It's great! O really annoying sergeant. Two of my closest friends are getting married. And I have a plan!" she replied

"A plan?"

"Yes! See how Merric is eyeing Neal's sister?"

"Are you trying to hook up Merric and Melody?" he asked

"Me? No!" she replied with a grin.

He laughed. "Any other couple you are trying to hook up?" he asked

"Well... Owen and Lady Analynn of Cavall seem to like each other. But she's Lord Wyldon's daughter so I'm not sure I should hook them up"

"Give it a try! I'd like to see your matchmaking abilities. They are apparently unsurpassed. You have managed to get the bachelor who cringed at the thought of marrying with Buri and you managed to get a woman to actually marry Meathead, you know what? I'll bet you 5 gold pieces that you can't match both of them" he replied

"You're on!" she said with a grin

After a lavish meal, Neal led Yuki to the dance floor. After watching them whirl around for a little, Dom offered Kel his arm. She took it and followed him to the dance floor. While dancing she couldn't help but notice how his arms fit so well around her waist and how she was pressed against his chest. She blushed as he tighten his hold on her. He smiled at her. I'm going to get over this crush like I got over Neal and Cleon she thought to herself. He then leaned down. For a wild second she thought he was going to kiss her but he just whispered in her ear. "You look lovely tonight" With a grin he bowed has the dance ended. She was standing there completely rooted to the spot, blushing like a court lady when Merric grabbed her around the waist for a dance.

"Kel, you look so pretty" he said to her as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" she replied. "So, Merric, what do you think of all the ladies?"

He glanced at Lady Melody and started to blush. "Want an introduction?" she asked

"You know her?"

"Well, not really, but I am a woman" He raised an eyebrow. "Watch me" she said.

She went over to talk to the Lady in question. "Hello My Lady" she said politely.

"Hello, Lady knight" she replied nicely. "I've hear so much about you from my brother"

"My first day as a page he mentioned you, he said we were two very different people" she replied

"My brother doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut" she said while shaking her head. She glanced at Dom who was now being chased by an angry Wolset "Neither does my cousin for that matter"

Kel laughed. "Too true" she replied "Have you met Sir Merric? He is not like your relatives, he doesn't talk as much and his actually competent with poetry"

"No I have not, but I would love to be introduced to such a young knight" she replied. They walked over to Merric. "Sir Merric of Hollyrose, I'd like to introduce you to lady Melody of Queenscove. Lady Melody, this is Sir Merric" she said, "don't worry Merric, she's much better than Neal or Dom, way more mature" she whispered to him.

He bowed to her, while she curtsied. "I have heard Sir Merric that you were a great help in the war and that you are one of the heroes who help bring down those monstrous war machines"

"My Lady, I was but doing my duty and helping the people under my care. Kel was the true inspiration" he replied

"You are modest, gentle sir" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

He smiled. "Please call me Merric"

"Mel" she replied

"My dear Mel, would you honour me with this dance?"

"Of course, handsome knight" she replied nicely.

For the rest of the evening neither could be seen without the other.

"One down, one more to go" Kel said to herself. The next dance was not a waltz or anything. It was more people just moving and clapping in little groups. She saw Owen eyeing Lady Analynn, who was dancing close to him. She made her way over.

"Kel, it's so jolly to see you!" he said while hugging her.

"It's great to see you too!" she said. "How is everything?"

"I'm just nervous! I mean, I am leaving for my ordeal in a month or so." He replied

"Don't be worried! You'll make it!" she reassured him. Then she moved closer to him and pushed him backward. "Kel, watch out, woahhh" he said has he fell slightly backward. Of course Kel had planned it perfectly. He bumped into Lady Analynn. She turned around "Are you ok, Squire Owen?"

He blushed "Of course, my lady, I did not mean to be so clumsy"

"No harm done" she replied "Are you enjoying the night?"

"Of course, my lady" he replied with a smile "it is such a great night. What about yourself?"

"It would be better if you would agree to this dance" she replied as a waltz started. Owen Bowed slightly "As my lady wishes" he said while presenting his arm.

Kel smiled to herself. She went around to hunt for Dom. She found him talking to Fulcher. She poked him in the rib. He yelped as he turned. She grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor. "I won" she told him

He raised his eyebrow. "What did you win, my beautiful protector?"

"Look at Merric and Owen"

* * *

While talking about the next prank they were going to pull on Raoul, he felt someone poke him in the rib. He turned around with a yelp of surprised. Then he saw Kel, who dragged him to the floor. Happy to have another dance with her, he just smiled. "I won" she told him.

He couldn't think of what she was talking about. All he could think about was the way she was, once again, pressed against his chest. The soft whisper of her hair on his shoulder. The way her waist fit perfectly in his arms. "What did you win, my beautiful protector" he replied after a moment, knowing he should talk.

"Look at Merric and Owen"

He did not want to take his eyes off her, but he did as told. Only to find Merric and his cousin dancing while flirting... flirting? His young cousin was flirting?

He looked around to see Owen dancing with happily with a equally happy Lady Analynn. Damn it. He seriously had thought she wouldn't be able to get them all together.

He raised his eyebrow at the beautiful woman in his arm. "Well, you apparently do have unsurpassed skills" he said to her

She grinned "Five golden nobles please"

"Remind me later" he said hoping she would forget.

"Oh, I will" she replied sweetly. He knew she wasn't going to forget. Oh well.

He looked into her dreamy hazel eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. All he could think about was to bend down his head and press his lips gently to hers. Just as he started to bend his head she was yanked out of his arms, by none other than the bride herself. Yuki was holding a fan out to Kel. Kel sighed and took it in her hand. Yuki and Kel stood facing each other. Kel flipped the fan out toward Yuki. Who neatly caught it, before flipping it over and sending it to Kel again.

After a few minutes the dance ended. Kel and Yuki smiled at each other. Kel leaned down, towards Yuki and whispered something. Yuki snapped the fan open and hid the lower half of her face. Kel and Yuki were now sending looks at Neal. He laughed quietly to himself when he saw Neal pacing. Obviously Neal was nervous. Deciding to go tease his cousin a bit he walked over. "Stop pacing, I'm sure you'll do just fine as a husband"

Neal glared at him "Go away"

Dom raised his eyebrow. "Neal just go sweep your bride away"

Neal grinned and walked over to Yuki and Kel. He whispered softly in Yuki's ear. She nodded and they left the room to some good natured jokes.

Dom walked over to Kel. "Would My Lady would like an escort to her room?"

"Sure" she replied.

They walked to her room in companionable silence. When they reached her door Dom leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night beautiful"

He turned around and left leaving behind him a baffled Kel.

* * *

**If someone would like to be a betareader and find mistake it would be greatly appreciated! **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon, as well as all the ladies and lords that came for the wedding left the next day. Since Lord Wyldon was due to Corus for Owen's Ordeal he escorted all the nobles to the capital. Neal, Seaver, Esmond, Merric and Faleron were given leave to go home for the midwinter season. Owen was thrilled that Neal was going to be the second knight to instruct him in the ceremonial bath for the Ordeal. Lord Raoul went back to Steadfast. Third company stayed at New Hope.

Kel and Dom didn't talk about the kiss at all. They just kept on going as if nothing had really happen. They could be found at every sunset on the wall in a little niche.

The battles had slowed down a little bit since winter was starting to set in. There was barely a battle in a week. New Hope had been reconstructed so the refugees were no longer in barracks. They now had built little houses. New Hope was now a small town where most families had a house. The only barrack left was mainly for the army.

The whole camp then threw itself in the holiday preparation. Even knowing that they were on the enemy's line, and that they were in the middle of a war, they enjoyed the winter season so much. When the first snow fell, Kel and Dom took all the children out in the woods. Squads were posted around the area for protection, even if it wasn't necessary. Kel had the mage in town put a finding charm on every child so they could find them later on. Then Dom and Kel made two teams. And then issued a snow fight. After several hours with several few incident, such as a snowball right in the face nicely launched by none other than Tobe, a well laid out plan which ended with Dom being close to a snowman and a eventful moment when all of Dom's team bombarded her once she walked into the clearing, she found herself walking silently in the wood trying to get back at Tobe.

He was almost within reach of her snowball when someone shook the tree behind her. All the snow in the branches fell down on her. She was truly buried. She looked up to see blue eyes smiling down at her. He laughed as she tried to free herself of all the snow. He started to run, when he realized that she was free. He led her on a chase for a few minutes. She had just caught up with him. He was cornered between a cliff and herself. Just as she was about to pounce on him, the horns sounded. It was the first attack in a few weeks. She ran out towards the sound. As she passed a few adult who had come to watch the snow fight she yelled at them to get all the children inside and tell Aiden to take care of the wall.

She was running towards the clearing followed closely by Dom and the rest of his squad. She saw another squad of the Own on her right "Go around them and we'll corner them" she yelled. The sergeant nodded and took off into a different direction to do what she had ordered.

When they reached the clearing they saw several scarans. She signalled Dom's squad to get into line formation. There they advanced slowly on them, to give time to the other squad to corner them. When she saw the other squad she signalled everyone to attack. She was fighting alongside Wolset, when she was an archer draw his bow. Her gaze looked at what he was aiming for. When she saw that his target was Dom, she threw herself in the path of the arrow.

* * *

Has he turned around to fight the enemy that was coming at him from behind he saw Kel fall. She twisted, as she fell so she could land on her back. That is when he saw it. The arrow buried deep in her chest. He screamed with rage. He killed several men to get to her side. When he was beside her, he signalled Lofren to stand cover. He looked down at Kel. Her eyes were closed. He bent his head and sighed with relief as he heard her ragged breathing. He looked around to see that the fight had some to an end. The only casualty was Kel. He nodded to Wolset, telling the corporal to take command has he lifted Kel in his arms and carried her in.

The refugees looked at his burden and sent prayer to the gods. The arrow sticking out of her torso was very visible. He wondered for a second if he should've removed it. But he didn't have enough medical knowledge to be sure of what he would have done.

Emmit of Fengirth was the most skilled healer in the camp and set to work immediately. He sat there in the chair beside her cot and just stared at her, hoping she would survive this. He wouldn't know what he would do if she died. She meant so much to him. That is when he realized that she was his life. He loved her. He looked at the headboard of her bed where all her sparrows were watching. He looked down when he felt something against his leg. He leaned down to pet Jump "She'll survive" he whispered to the dog "she can't leave us"

After several hours Emmit looked up "She'll make it" he said. Dom sighed with relief. He went outside to announce the good news to a anxious camp and third company. They all thanked the gods for her survival.

* * *

All she could remember was cornering Dom to extract her revenge and then the horn had called. She had run to fight. And then the arrow had sailed through the air to hit Dom. She had placed herself between the arrow and Dom. Then she was in the infirmary looking up at anxious blue eyes.

"Kel? Are you awake?"

"Yes" she replied, she tried to sit up but he pushed her down.

"Don't move Kel, you were hurt pretty bad" She was happy that she had woken up and that Dom was the one on her bedside (much better manners than Neal, he probably would've asked her why she felt the need to be in the path of an arrow, a question she did not want to answer to Neal).

It took Kel several week to get better. During that time all the refugee came to visit her and left her flowers and such tokens. They offered her prayers and hoped for her recovery. Her most frequent visitors were the kids and Dom. Dom was always there to help her. He would bring her food, help her sit up, stay up with her late at night talking about nothing in particular.

During her times in bed she wrote to the king informing him of what had happened. He had replied saying that everyone hoped that she would get better. Neal sent her a letter, in it he asked her the question she did not want to answer. Why had she put herself in the path of the arrow?

The only answer that came to mind was because she couldn't stand to see Dom hurt. She denied to herself that she was in love.

Raouls also sent her a letter saying he was upset she was hurt. Yuki also sent her one saying that she was pregnant.

"Great" said Dom. He had received a few letters too and he was reading them while Kel read hers.

'What?" she asked

"We'll have a Meathead Junior soon" he replied making her laugh. "He'll probably be a little devil"

"What if it is a girl?" asked Kel

"Oh, then she'll be as lovely and delicate as a Yamani blossom" said Dom with a grin.

"I think it's a girl" said Kel

"Why do you say that?" asked Dom intrigued.

"Irnai told me that Neal's daughter would be the next girl page" she replied with a smile.

"Another insane child" he said while shaking his head. "Well you and Alanna have raised the bar very high for lady knights"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you know all the tales of the lioness?" Kel nodded "and don't you know that you are also a hero and that, according to meathead and Lord Raoul, songs of your adventures are sung everywhere? And that you are the people's hero? The protector of the Small? The one who will always fight for justice? The lovely Lady-knight? The ... Ok I'll stop" he said when he saw her glare.

"I've been thinking" said Kel

"Uh-Oh" he said. She smacked him before continuing. "I think I want to adopt Tobe. I mean he's got no family and if I die in battle I'm sure someone will take care of him, but I want him to know what he means to me. He's practically my son"

"He would be thrilled, but I don't think the king would let him inherit land"

"Well, it's not like I HAVE any land. I don't have a title, I'm the youngest."

"Well my dear Keladry, ask the king" he said

"I shall"

**Thank you to Pyrena93 and soccachix101 for your reviews**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

The refugees had decorated the mess hall. Garland and mistletoes hung from the ceiling. They had removed the long tables to replace them with circular ones. They had left some room in the middle for later. The refugee wanted a ball. They had organized a midwinter ball. The smell of a lavish meal hung in the air. The women were all excited. Blushes and smiles could be seen everywhere. Men were trying to ask a girl on a date to the ball.

The refugees having heard that Kel hated such events had forced her to attend. However she did not mind. A ball with her people was bound to be fun. Compared to the Royal Balls. Kel herself felt giddy at the idea of a ball. Especially since a certain sergeant had asked her politely if she would be his date. So Kel was going to the ball with Dom.

That day fluffy snow was falling giving the longest night of the year a romantic feel. Kel smiling absently to herself was brushing her hair. She then donned her dress. It was a russet gown that Lalasaa had left her. She remembered the conversation

"I'll leave you this special gown, milady" she had said

"Why is this one special?" she had asked

Lalasaa had then shot a look at Dom "Wear it to impress" she had simply replied

Now Kel understood. The gown was tight fitting. But it was made so her waist looked tiny. Her muscular legs were hidden in the fold of the skirt, which was spread wide. The neckline was a bit too low for her comfort, but Kel couldn't help but notice that the corset gave her a bit of cleavage. Her muscular shoulder didn't seem manly because the eyes were drawn to her delicate neck and collarbone. She already had told the bird not to land on her and Jump not to bump her with his nose. She had to explain that she was wearing special clothes and couldn't have them ruined.

Kel decided to pin her hair at the top of her head. Slipping on some red slippers she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not see a Lady Knight who had been scared so many time, who spent days trying to build up her shoulder and worked from dawn to midnight. No instead she saw a lady.

A knock sounded at her door. Donning a little cape so she wouldn't freeze on the way to the hall, she opened the door. There she was met by the view of male perfection. Dom stood in front of her looking like he was a god. His hair was in a orderly disarray, making him look like a dishevelled angel. His blue eyes sparkled. His tunic was the same color of the afore mentioned eyes, emphasizing at how beautiful they were. She couldn't help but stare at him. He didn't seem to mind. He seemed too busy looking her over.

"God Kel, you look so beautiful" he said.

Kel hid her blush behind her Yamani mask. Since the sparrows couldn't land on Kel they flocked to Dom. "Shoo" she said waving her hand "Dom's wearing pretty clothes too"

Dom laughed. "My Lady" he bowed. He presented her with his arm, which she took. He led her down to the hall. When she went to remove her cape he took it from her and handed it to Tobe, who was waiting to take it from her. Tobe winked at Dom. "What is that wink about?" she asked

* * *

Dom smiled as he turned to answer her question. He couldn't help it. He stared. When he had come to pick her up she had worn a cape. He had only looked at her face and hair and had thought her beautiful. Now he saw the dress. _WOW._ He thought _she's so beautiful. _His eyes lingered on her neck and collarbone. He had never noticed before but her neck looked so delicate. Then his eyes lowered still. _Uh-oh, I didn't Kel had it in her to show cleavage. _He then berated himself for thinking that. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts looked perfect. He was a man after all. Then his eyes dipped lower still to rest on her waist. It looked so small.

Kel coughed to get his attention away from her lovely body. She raised her eyebrow.

He grinned at her. "You are gorgeous"

"Thank you" she tried to hide her blush but he could see pink faintly covering her cheek and neck. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Dom had to think about what the question was. "Oh, that, it was just a joke between me and Tobe"

She raised her eyebrow. "Shall we?"

They walked into the hall. The hall fell silent has she came into view. She couldn't manage to hide her blush at all this time, when she saw everyone staring at her. Then his squad started to wolf-whistle.

She laughed has he led her to their table. They enjoyed a meal with Fanche and Seafas, who had finally taken the leap and gotten engaged. Dom couldn't imagine two more opposite people. Where Fanche was stubborn and a commander, Seafas was easygoing and would rather follow orders.

Then the music began. He held out his hand to Kel. He led her gently to the dance floor. He had danced with her several times already and he knew that dancing with Kel was one of the things he liked to do the most. He loved to have her in his arms. He smiled down at her. When the song ended, Wolset cut in and stole the Lady Knight away. All night she was whisked from partner to partner. The refugees were delighted that their commander was there. It was very clear they loved her dearly. He had a few dance with ladies, but every time he would hear her laugh, he would turn around to look at her. She looked perfect. Every few dance he would cut in and steal his date back from the other men.

A few hours after midnight he went to her side to offer her his arm "Would my lady like an escort to her room?"

"Yes, thank you" she replied

They walked to her room, talking about the night.

"It was so much fun! Don't you agree? I just wish Royal Balls were just had fun has this" she said

"Yes I enjoyed myself" he replied. He didn't add that he had mainly enjoyed seeing her so free.

When they reached her door, she turned on her heel to face him. "I had a great time Dom, thank you for the night"

"It was my pleasure, mother" he said with a grin.

She smacked him gently on the shoulder "Don't call me that"

"Fine my dear protector"

"Nor that, just call me Kel" she said with a smile

He grinned at her. He saw her look slightly embarrassed and wondered why. She was looking in all direction, as if trying to break some bad news. She finally looked upward and her eye opened wide. Wondering why she had that reaction, he looked up.

They were standing underneath mistletoe.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

Dom had walked her back to her room. When they reached her door she looked around. She didn't know why but she was nervous all of the sudden. The festivities had gotten to her and she was feeling romantic. But every time she would look at Dom she would forget about romantic notion. There was no way that the most beautiful and most eligible bachelor who had more than a dozen ladies after him would fall for one oversized knight.

When she looked up she was the mistletoe. _Uh-oh, _she thought. She was wondering what to do. Should she kiss him, and be made a fool. But even if she was made a fool she would always remember the moment his lips would touch hers. Or should she just laugh it off? That would be awkward. Torn between the two she looked at Dom. She could see a battle raging in his eyes as well.

To avoid an awkward situation and to not be fool she settled for a compromise. Standing on tip-toe she gently pressed her lips to his cheek. "Midwinter Luck" she said as she blushed furiously.

She looked up to be trapped in his eyes. He smiled gently. She gave him a shaky smile and turned to go to bed, savouring the little kiss she had allowed herself.

She looked back at him to see him standing there, a hand on his cheek as if to keep the memory of her little kiss.

When he saw her watching he whispered "Midwinter Luck, my love"

That night she lay in bed remembering the way his voice had sounded when he had called her love and the way his cheek felt under her lips.

* * *

Dom lay quietly in his bed that night, thinking about that wonderful peck. Ha had been rendered speechless by what he had seen in her eyes. She cared for him. He made a midwinter resolution. Before the week was out, he was going to tell her how he felt. Feeling so scared at the thought of it, but at the same time sensing the hope fill him up he wondered how he would do it.

For the next few days the camp was calm and peaceful. Nothing of import happened. The kids had made a giant snowman and they had given him an arched nose with green eye. They had then written in snow that it was Sir meathead.

Five days after midwinter he asked the kitchen for a supper for two to be packed up. He then went to find Tobe.

"I need a favour"

"What is it?" he asked

"I need you to tell Kel to go to the stable in 3 bells and be ready for a little ride" said Dom "and I need you to not mention that it's me who asked"

"Why?" he asked. Tobe was very protective of his Lady.

Just then the seer Irnai walked past "Just do it Tobe" she said to the other child. "And here" she gave something to Dom. Looking in his hand he saw a pair of gloves and a scarf "She'll be cold later" she told him.

Dom thanked her and went to his room to think.

Three bells later he had stuffed the gloves and scarf in his saddle bag, along with the meal the cooks had prepared. He went to saddle his horse. Kel walked in and saddle Hoshi. She looked at him "Was it you who sent me cryptic message to tell me to come here?"

"Caught me didn't you?"

They rode out to a little clearing.

Once there Kel dismounted and tethered her horse beside Dom's. Suspiciously none of the sparrow nor Jump had accompanied them. It was just Kel and Dom.

He set out a blanket on the snow, and took two more. He wrapped one around himself and the other around Kel. He then took the bread, stew and apple cider out of the basket.

She sat down beside him 'This is cozy"

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you needed a break"

She sighed "There's always a problem. One family got more wood then another, or the someone stole food from the kitchen, or breaking up fights. I also have to assume chaperon duty now. Some parents asked me to make their kids understand that they should not kiss. Have you ever had The Talk with someone? Really embarrassing." Dom couldn't help it , he started to laugh. The thought of Kel telling someone about sex was just hilarious. She glared at him.

"So who gave you The Talk?" he asked her

'My Lord Raoul" she replied laughing. "It was so embarrassing. We were both blushing uncontrollably. What about you?"

"Uncle Baird. He sat me and Meathead down and told us all about it. Of course Meathead wouldn't shut up and kept asking questions. It was quite entertaining. Well now it is, when I was actually there I was mortified."

They laughed quietly.

They then ate in silence for a little while. Kel noticed that Dom kept looking at her. She smiled up athim. "Kel... there something I want to tell you" he said with a blush.

"You know you can tell me anything" she relied quietly.

He smiled at her. "Well... you are and amazing girl Kel" he started. Kel thinking that this was going to be a "but I don't think anything could happen between us, we're just great friends" speech hung her head down.

"and Kel you mean alot to me" Kel lifted her head suddenly. This was not what she had expected.

"I really admire you, you are strong, brave, beautiful and you fight for what you believe in. What more can someone want? You are so amazing. The moment I met you I thought you would be an am love amazing woman. But it's when I saw you kissing Cleon that I realized I was in love. I was so jealous. And I just want to tell you Kel, I really love you." He said. He would not meet her eyes.

"You know Dom, I never loved Cleon. Sure I was attracted to him, but I did not love him. I was in love with another, I've been in love with someone else for a very long time now. But I always denied it to myself. And to me it seemed impossible. The man is perfect, why would he fall for a muscular lady knight, who does not look pretty in dresses, when he could have any woman, or man, that he wanted?"

"Who is he?" he asked, totally depressed.

"You" she whispered softly. He looked up. She could hear her heart fluttering. He gently bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he parted with her he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth back down to hers.

Kel was in a happy bliss. Nothing could compare to this. The way Dom's lips whispered adoringly against hers. He gave so much into the kiss. She now understood why woman all over Tortall begged Dom to stay with them, when he tried to end a courtship.

A little while later, when they both had finished eating, they decided to go back to the camp. Once Dom released her hand she felt cold. His hand were so warm. He smiled. He went to his saddle bag and tossed a pair of gloves and a scarf at Kel. 'how did you know to bring those?"

'Irnai told me" he replied laughing.

They rode into the camp smiling brightly. When they unsaddled their horse Kel came close to Dom and whispered "Can we keep it a secret"

He looked around, kissed her lightly on the lips just because he could. "Of course"

* * *

The next few weeks were some of the happiest of Kel's life she would practice with the children, watched the grown up workout, sort out all the troubles, practice her glaive and sword work and then she would go to her room to write letters and reports and such. Later that night Dom would slip in her room. They would talk for several hours (with interrupting kisses) and then he would leave and go to bed. Only Tobe knew of the new relationship between Kel and Dom, having caught them kissing, but he had agreed to not tell anyone.

They got letters from Lord Raoul and Sir Meathead. Neal was mentioning how the Own would prank him, while Lord Raoul would recount the same story. Neal's letter were indignant while Lord Raoul's were hilarious.

Kel also got some letters from the King, Lord Raoul and General Vanget. They filled her in with all the war news. Apparently the war was now focused on her death. Which was a bit scary. When the knights were going to come back, she would have even more men and knights at her disposal, which surprised her. Master Numair was going to come as well and enforce the defences. New Hope was now a village. The Kings had agreed to make New Hope into a trading town. Once the war was over it was going to be very well situated. Close to the several river that would be very helpful in the transportation of wood and goods.

But now it was transformed into a town with a fort. The outer walls of the town were raised higher and were finally given proper fort structure. The ground was also going to be expanded again to have more room.

The letters also included news from all her knights friend. Owen was now a glorious Knight and had told her about his ceremonial bath when he was instructed and how afterwards Lord Wyldon and Neal had gotten into an argument.

Daine was now pregnant and her baby kept changing size, body and sex, forcing Daine to change the lower half of her body into whatever shape the baby took.

It was March when the troops finally came back to the border. There had been several skirmish, but nothing to fret over.

Neal, Merric, Esmond, Seaver, Faleron, Owen (a knight) and Cleon were assigned under her command again. When Kel and Cleon came face to face again it was slightly awkward.

"Hi Kel" he had whispered

"Hi Cleon, how is Kennan?"

"Fine, my... wife is there now." He had replied.

"How is she?"

"She's pregnant now" he had whispered

'Congratulation" she replied with feelings. When Cleon looked at her and saw how genuine she was he smiled. "Still good friends?"

"Always" she had replied softly.

Another surprise was that Inness and Conal were also stationed at New hope, under her command. How was she going to boss her big brothers around? She wondered. Inness had just said "Mom wants us to make sure you're fine"

Kel rolled her eyes. The next few day everyone had to adjust to the new people. Neal had also brought Yuki. Yuki had hugged her friend close. "Kel, I'm big" she had whispered. Because she had a small bump coming from her stomach.

'I'm so happy for you Yuki" said Kel with a smile. "How's Neal dealing with it?"

"Yuki, you should rest, Yuki why don't you lie down? Yuki be careful" she said imitating her husband, who happened to walk over with his cousin. She hid her smile behind her fan as she told Neal "Overprotective fool"

Neal just smiled at her and said "That's why you are head over heel in love with me"

Kel saw that Yuki barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently Tortall was rubbing off on the Yamani because her face actually showed some expression now.

Just as Kel was congratulating Neal, the horn sounded. The scarans were back.

Kel rushed to the wall, almost toppling over her brothers. All the knights stood behind her. "Neal take the wall" she screamed "Merric take Jancut and Hevlor, go through the woods, there another band that way. Dom, Aiden, Quasim (who had been promoted to sergeant) and Bedouin with me saddle up." The knights protested behind her at being left behind

She silenced them with her raised hand "You do not know the terrain, I do not know how you will handle the stress, and I will not take chances. You will see your share of action, just not now. I want to match all of you with a few squads that you would lead. However I don't have the time yet therefore you will follow Neal with the archer. NOW"

She then looked around and saw Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon. Both of them saw that she was about to give them command because they were the senior officers. Both shook their heads. "You are right Keladry, we do not know the terrain. Take care of it" Lord Wyldon said.

"We'll have back up squads and be ready to follow you out if you need it. Just sound the horn"

She nodded as she rushed to mount Peachblossom. The skirmish wasn't too bad. Only one man had fallen, about 6 were injured. They had had a great defence, especially with Master Numair magic.

When she came back through the gate, Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon asked to talk to her privately.

They went to Kel's room, where Tobe served them refreshments. As soon as Tobe was gone Lord Wyldon said "We have some news for you Keladry, some good, some bad"

* * *

**Thank you for the revies. If anyone finds mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

"What is it My Lord?"

"The good new or the bad new first?" asked Lord Raoul. She could tell that he really wanted to tell her the good news.

"The bad one first please. To get it over with."

"An army of several hundred was spotted crossing the Vassa close to here. It is moving rather slowly. We assume that it will attack soon. It will not be this week, but probably the next week. All the Scaran forces across the border are deserted. We do not yet know what is the target. It could be New Hope, Mastiff or Giantkiller. All three fort will be, within the next week, heavily protected. We will add security to all three. You will take care of New Hope. I will be at Mastiff and Lord Raoul will be at Giantkiller. Here is a communication necklace. Put it on." She slipped the necklace on, as she noticed that Raoul and Lord Wyldon also wore one. "First company will be at Giantkiller, and the Second at Mastiff. You will hold the Third here. The moment there is an attack on New Hope you activate the necklace and we will rush here. If you feel the necklace go hot, rush to Mastiff with Third company. If it goes cold to Giantkiller. We will corner the scaran between the three companies"

She nodded. "Yes Sir"

"Now no one knows about this turn of events, and we do not want to ruin the atmosphere here. You will not inform anyone except, Sir Nealan, who will take your duty if you need to leave for Mastiff or Giantkiller, Capitain Flynndan of Third company, and the sergeants of the Third" said Lord Raoul

"Of Course" she replied

Then Lord Raoul grinned at her. "Now the good news Kel!"

He handed her a piece of parchment with the royal insignia on it. She carefully opened the seal.

_Dear Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan,_

_We, Queen Thayet and King Jonathan, would like to thank you for your effort in the Scaran war. We know that we are indebted to you for the fall of the Killing Devices and of Blayce the Gallan. We would like to offer you our gratitude. _

_As a reward for you, we would like to dub you the Lady Knight Commander of the King's Own alongside of Sir Raoul. When peace will prevail, you will share the duty of Lord Raoul and lead the King's Own. _

_Sincerely_

_King Jonathan of Conte_

_Queen Thayet of Conte_

Kel reread the letters several times. She was very well aware that her mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

Lord Wyldon smiled at her stunned expression. He personallythought that no one would do a better job as the commander of the king's own than her. "Congratulation Lady Knight Commander"

"Thank you My Lord" she replied automatically

"You've earned it, Keladry" said Lord Wyldon

She blushed "Coming from you it means a lot to me"

Lord Raoul and Kel left together. "Ok Kel, how about this. I do all the fighting in the field, you do the paper work and all the social event?" he asked her with a grin

"My Lord, You are a bad man" she replied.

He laughed "How about this. You lead the third since you know then so well and I remind the first who is the knight commander?"

"Sounds good to me" she said. He kissed her forehead. "Now go tell the people"

* * *

She ran to Dom "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

Dom was at lost at what would make Kel so excited. "Meathead is stubborn?"

She laughed "Well yes, but that's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean" he then looked around to see if people were watching "my love" he finished when he saw no one close by.

"I got promoted" she replied smiling

"To what?" he asked.

"To Lady Knight Commander of the King's Own, so that makes me your superior!" she replied with a smile.

He smiled "I'm so happy for you. But do you know what that means now?"

"I can order you around?" she asked

"No" he replied with a shake of his head "Us poor soldier need our entertainment. What better way to entertain ourselves than with pranking our commander, or should I say commanders?"

She groaned "You better not prank me Domitan of Masbolle" she said

He just laughed. "Let's go tell your news to the Meathead, do you know which company you will ride with?" he asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

Seeing the gleam she answered "Well I asked to ride with the First, I mean they are so much better than the Second and the Third but apparently My Lord did not want to..." she couldn't finish as Dom pushed her a little and she fell down. "Fine" she said "I'm riding with the Third" He smiled as he bent down, hiding her from anyone who would happen to walk by, even if no one was there, and lightly kissed her.

"Now I'll get to keep an eye on you" he said.

She announced her news to the camp, who rejoiced that their Lady was being so honoured. Neal just looked at her and said "Great, now Dom will have even more time to corrupt you after all the hard work I put into you"

Tobe was very happy for her. He was so happy in part because she was extremely overjoyed at her promotion.

Her brothers had looked at her and whispered to one another "Damn it, she's green, greener than us and she's already a commander... oh well it will look good on the Mindelan's and maybe the girls will look our way more". Her sisters, who had arrived and decided to stay with Kel since they didn't know her very well, had just told one another "Wow, she may get so much praise, but I'll stand by what I said, that girl is made along the lines of a cow"

Iliane of Mindelan, who was also in New Hope, had heard her and asked Kel to put Orannie on the laundry detail until every sheet was wrung out.

* * *

That night she had a meeting in her study. Neal, Capitain Flyn and all the squad of the King's Own were present. She told them what Lord Raoul had told her. They all nodded and left after the meeting.

When they were all gone except Dom, he came over to her and put his arms around her. Nuzzling her neck he whispered "Everything will be fine Commander" she smiled at her new title.

He kissed her on the lips and left for his bed. The next morning Iliane of Mindelan came to find her daughter.

"Hello Keladry" she said as she poked her head in Kel's room.

"Mama" yelped Kel as she turned from a pattern dance. She ushered her mom in and prepared some green tea. Kel and Iliane sat on the floor with their Yamani cups.

"Keladry, I talked to Tobe last night" she said.

Kel looked up, intrigued. It was not what she had expected.

"I had heard of what you did to him, how you gave him hope. And it is clear in his eye. You are his saviour. He would do anything for you. I had heard of the fact that you wished to adopt him. Is that true?"

"Yes, Mother, I wish to adopt him" she replied, her face Yamani blank.

"Well my dear Kel, I believe I have all the paperwork here. Why don't we go tell my grandson that her is now part of my family?" said her mother.

Kel jumped up and hugged her around the waist.

"There, There, Kel. You will need to find him godparents, and witness', one who represent the crown, and two who you have known for a long time"

Tobe wondered what the Lady wanted. She never needed him around this time of the day. He went to go find her, dreading that she would leave him.

"Tobe come in" she said when he knocked on her door.

He came in and sat where she indicated. "Tobe, I need to talk to you about something. I know that your contract states you are an indenture servant for 7 years and you have not reached the fulfilment now" she started.

He felt himself being close to tears. Usually indenture servant would rejoice that their master would let them go before their time was up, but not him.

"I do not want you to be my servant anymore" she said. He felt his heart break. She was just like the other master he had had. She had given him the closest thing to a home and she was letting his dream fall apart. He hung his head low. "I want you to be my son"

His head snapped up. He stared at her "What?"

"I want to adopt you, I've got all the paperwork, the witness, everything. All I need now is for you to agree" she said. She looked at him in the eye "You mean a lot to me Tobe and I really want you to be my son. I will rexpect your choice if you choose otherwise and I will always care for you. But please consider it"

"Of course" he replied "Of course I'll be your son.... Mom" it felt so right to him to call her mom. He looked at her. He saw the joy in her eyes when he had called her mom.

Who would of believed it. Tobeis Boon, a Scaran by-blow, a indenture servant who had almost been whipped into servitude a year ago was now the son of the greatest Knight and a noble at that.

* * *

Three hours later, Neal, Raoul, Wyldon, Dom, Yuki and Alanna, who was actually only in an oval of purple fire, since she was at the coast, were in a semi circle facing the priestess. Around them stood the whole refugee camp and Third Company. In the middle stood Kel and Tobe. The Priestess addressed Kel. "Lady Knight Commander Keladry of Mindelan, You wish to take Tobeis Boon has your son, do you promise to always love him and cherish him and treat him like the son of your blood?"

"I do" she whispered looking at Tobe. She had to admit, he looked good today. He was wearing her colour.

"Tobeis Boon, Lady Knight Commander Keladry of Mindelan wishes to adopt you has part of her family, do you swear to treat her with respect and love and let her become your mother?"

"I do" he whispered, looking up at Kel.

The priestess grabbed Kel arm and made a small cut on her wrist, she did the same with Tobe. She united their hands together and tied them with a red ribbon. "You now are one. Your blood is shared. You are now Tobeis of Mindelan" This ceremony was Bazhir based. but ever since King Jonathan had become the Voice of the Tribe, this tradition had become a ritual whenever an adoption was taking place. The crowds erupted.

Neal and Yuki than swore to become godparents to Tobe. Lord Raoul and Alanne then agreed to the same term. Dom and Lord Wyldon and her mother signed as witness.

Keladry of Mindelan, a glorious 19 years old knight had a 12 year old son that she loved with all her heart.

Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul left for their respective fort the next day. That day Kel spent matching up knights with squads. She had matched herself with Dom, Aiden and Quasim squads. She knew that she had chosen them because most of those mean were her friends, and they respected her. And Dom just gave her puppy eyes when she was making the decision and she couldn't resist the pleading in his eyes.

* * *

A week passed with several small skirmishes, which she made sure most new soldiers and knight knew the terrain and could obey her. It had been weird when she had yelled at Conal to follow her instructions. But he had looked at her, nodded and complied. He later told her not to worry about yelling at him. On the field she was the commander, not his sister.

Neal and Dom were playing chess together one day. Yuki was with Kel's mother therefore leaving Neal free.

"I wanted to ask you, how did Kel manage to get hit by that arrow?" he asked Dom

"I actually have no idea." He replied thinking. "I thought she was out of the path ahead of me. But then I turned to the right and I saw her fall."

"Did you see the archer?"

"No, she was between me and him" replied Dom

Neal looked at Dom, who was not paying attention to him and trying to get the next move right.

"Check mate, Meathead" he said has he rose and left. Neal stared at the board. "Damn it" he whispered.

Someone was pounding on her door. She opened it, to reveal Neal.

She let him in. "So Kel, you never answered me? Why did you put yourself in the path of the arrow?"

She stared at him. She thought he was over that. "It hit me, I wasn't aware that there was an archer" she did not want Neal to know the real reason.

"Really?" he asked "Because form the storied I've heard, you changed position before being hit, and I've looked at your wound. You threw yourself in the path of it, Why?"

She blushed "I couldn't see him hurt" she whispered.

He looked at her. "You love him" It was a statement, not a question.

She blushed and looked away.

When Neal left Kel's room, he decided he needed the help of a few people, but he was going to hook up his cousin with his best friend.

* * *

After a few days the horn sounded. She rushed to the wall. In front of New Hope stood an army of hundreds. The fight had come to New Hope after all.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for the reviews. once again if you find mistakes let me know and I will fix them. And i'm sorry to jenny-harkness for yet another cliffhanger! I just couldn't help myself! :) I hope you all like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

Kel snapped right into her commanding set of mind. She grabbed her necklace that Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon had given to her and activated it. She turned around to see all the knights assembled behind her.

"My Lady" someone said beside her.

Looking at Fanche she raised an eyebrow. She did not have the time to spare. Fanche pointed toward the field where the scarans were amassed. Riding in forward was a man waving a white flag asking for parley.

She asked Seafas to raise a white flag in answer.

"Dom prepare your squad we'll go see what they want. I don't want anyone firing one arrow until I command you" She said as she mounted Peachblossom in full battle armour.

Escorted by Dom and his squad she reached the center of the future battlefield and waited for the man on a stallion to come forward. They both dismounted. She signalled to Dom to stay where he was. She stepped forward to the man.

"I am Sir Balin of Dyracluse" he said "I command this army"

"I am Lady Knight Commander Keladry of Mindelan, and I command New Hope"

The man raised his eyebrow in surprise "You are the wench who killed blayce?"

"I do not know what you have heard. But I did nothing of the sort. The fall of the killing devices are due to our new very powerful mage" she replied Yamani smooth.

The man faltered. Apparently he was believing her. "But we had heard that a wench had storm Castle Rathusaak and killed Blayce and Stenmun."

"Well, your King is very afraid of our new mage" she replied calmly.

He shook his head then. "No you are the one they call the Protector of the Small. But this is beside the point, We will offer you an offer wench."

Kel raised her eyebrow "I'm listening"

"Give up the fort and we will let everyone walk out alive"

"No" replied Kel.

"You will regret this wench" he said. She saw his intention a second before it happened. He had taken his sword out and swung it at her head. She had dropped and rolled, saving her from being beheaded. She took her Glaive out and blocked his next attack. She saw Dom moving in, on the squad the Sir Balin had brought.

"Do not kill anyone, this is a parley, we will honour it even if they do not" she yelled at them.

They started to retreat.

* * *

While this was happening all the King's Own was assembled in the camp awaiting the orders. Owen was bouncing in his saddle, happy that he was going to be in the 'jolly; fight. Conal and Inness sent prayer that their sister was going to be fine. Cleon, Esmond, Seaver and Faleron were all worried sick about the battle to come.

Neal was on the wall with the villagers turned into archers. The mounted knights were looking up at Neal, knowing that the signal would come from him. Jump was getting restless, along with all the dogs from third company.

Neal was looking down at what was happening below the white flag. When he saw Kel and Dom's squad starting the retreat his eyes met Kel. She nodded.

He looked down at the knight and locked gaze with captain Flyn. "Move out. Follow Kel's orders" he yelled.

Kel saw the Third company come out of the gates.

"I want a two line formation Now" she yelled.

They all lined as she said this bellow the wall. They saw the scaran army start to march forward. She looked up to Neal and nodded. She heard him yell "Fire" and she saw the arrows come down.

* * *

She turned to the men "This is it, boys. This is what we were trained for. This is the day we show them that we will never be cowed into submission. We need to teach them that we can make them regret that they ever came here. Fight for your family, or for your lover. Fight for Tortall and save her!" she yelled. Just as the scaran approached closer still she raised her glaive and brought it down. She heard the avalanche of hooves behind her.

The moment she hi the enemy front she felt them crumble below her. Her glaive was merciless and so was Peachblossom. She lost the sense of time has the battle wore on. She was aware of the sun climbing in the sky. She was aware that some of her men had fallen. She was aware that it was no longer Neal that was in command of the Wall but Fanche. Neal was probably in the infirmary.

She was also very aware of the presence at her back. She knew without looking who it was. When she got unhorse, he dismounted. He sent the bird to Tobe who called their horse to the side of the woods to wait for their riders.

She was aware of his back pressed to her as they fought together. She realized that they moved in perfect synchronization. When she stepped to the side so did he. When he swung away from her she took a step back to compensate.

A few hours after the start of the battle she heard the horns. Lord Wyldon was here. She saw his army come down from the side of the field and barrel into the scarans. A few minutes later Lord Raoul had arrived and engaged the scarans.

Kel then heard the horns. Knowing that Tortall had no more reinforcement she looked up. She saw it then. More Scarans. By the looks of it, New Hope was going to fall. Tortall fought in desperation. The sun had started to dip the next time she looked at the sun. She looked at the battlefield. Deads were everywhere. Scarans and Tortallans mixed together.

"Dom where are the horse" she asked to the man who was still dutifully guarding her back as she was guarding his. She was well aware he was the reason she still survived. Someone would have killed her from the back if he wasn't there.

He angled his body sideway and slowly taking them towards the forest. When they realized they were at the edge of the battle they hid in the wood.

They got on their horses. They moved around the woods to the small hill overlooking the devastating field. She was quite surprised to see what she saw. The scaran had to have been close to a thousand. Yet the 350 Tortallan held their ground. Of course New hope was about to be overrun, but they had lasted longer than what was expected. Frowning slightly she thought of the commander of that army, Sir Balin, and the squad they had seen. They had all seem extremely young and green. Keeping those thoughts for later, she angled her warhorse towards the scene.

Peachblossom reared and she held her glaive above her head. She was aware of Dom behind her, the sparrow around her face and Jump beside Peachblossom. "For Tortall" she yelled. She signalled the remaining Tortallan to try to get in line formation behind her as she swept down the hill. She signalled Raoul to amass the men closest to him and take formation. She did the same to Wyldon.

When she reached the scarans she saw fear in their eyes. What were they afraid of? She did not pause to ponder that question. She kept on going. She saw Raou and Lord Wyldon force their way in. "Raoul, Wyldon" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice thankfully carried over the clang of the battle. "Close in on them. Raoul sweep them out from the east. Unbalance them from the side while Wyldon go around and keep them from retreating. "

_Uh-Oh I just called them by their first name and ordered them around. _She thought before she let herself take the battle in.

* * *

The fight froze for a second or so. Everyone looked up. What we saw made one man very proud. Keladry sat atop a rearing horse, her eyes wild, sparrow around her head, deadly dog at her feet, the sun was setting behind her, giving her an air of war goddess. She came down the hill in a killing rage. He saw the men flock to her and fall in behind her.

"Wyldon go around and keep them from retreating. " she yelled at him. He obeyed without second thoughts.

They had won the battle. Against all odds they had won. He still couldn't believe it. Two hundred and fifty four Tortallan soldiers stood up while a thousand dead Scarans were lying on the ground. In the middle of the field she stood. He looked at her awed. He had seen her fight many time but this is the battle that he realized she wasn't just a knight. She was one of the greatest knight he had ever seen. She had stood out. She had, during the battle, been a sign of hope. She had rallied them all and led them to victory. All the men bowed to her. He saw her brothers pound each other on the back saying "That our little sister". He saw all her friends and year mates look at her in awe. He saw Lord Raoul burst with pride. But one thing that held his attention was a young man. He was from the King's Own, he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and a resemblance to Nealan. He looked at Kel with a look of such pride, awe and... love. He remembered now the picture he had seen, the picture of Kel rearing on Peachblossom and remembered the man who had stood behind her. Was it the same man?

Now she stood, ordering people around. The soldiers were removing the dead. The scaran were left in a pile to burn while the tortallans were carefully handled so that they could be given proper burial and honour. She had already ordered a carver to find a stone and carve the name of all of the men who had fallen. They were going to be buried here and their name would be honoured.

She now had one of the most horrid task of war. All the injured tortallan were brought to her. There she decided if they could be saved and sent to the healers who were already exhausted or if they were beyond saving.

He went over and tapped her shoulder as she told a man that his wounds could not be salvaged. She asked if he had any wishes or words he wanted sent to someone. After she had written down his name and his last words to be sent to his sister, she turned to face him.

"I'll take over" Lord Wyldon said to her.

She nodded and gave him her papers. She then went to the task of finding the names of all the fallen warriors. Night had set in. Tobe went to find her and gave her some food to eat. They had now buried all the men and set the scarans on fire. Apart from a tall stone with names engraved into it, the field looked just like it had in the morning.

Kel said the prayers sending the souls of the fallen men to the black gob peacefully. They went back to New Hope has the day began to dawn. Lord Raoul, Keladry and himself then spent a few hours writing a fast report of the battle from all three point of view. They told the King, General Vanget and Lady Alanna of the casualties and the dead and the repairs that would be needed.

"My Lords?" she asked quietly

"Call me Raoul"

"Call me Wyldon" they said in unison.

"Did any of you notice how young they were?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lord Wyldon

"None of them was over 25 years old. They were all green. Heck the commander of the army had a parley with me, he was barely 20. They were close to a thousand, we were three hundred and fifty, yet we came out on top. Doesn't it seem odd?" she asked

They pondered on that. "You are right, now that I think about it" said Lord Raoul

When the people would usually get up, they left for bed.

Breakfast the next day was tense. Everyone remembered the events of the previous night. Kel, Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul, were now singing letters to the family of the deceased and their personal belonging as well as last words if they had told any.

Then they received a letter from General Vanget. Once everything was in order again he wanted Neal, Kel, Wyldon and Raoul were going to Mastiff. The King, Queen, Buri, Lady Alanna and General Vanget were already there.

* * *

Her sisters had left right after the battle to Mindelan because they did not want to stay in a war zone. Before leaving however they had tried to get a kiss out of Dom, unsuccessfully.

That night everyone went to bed early. Kel tossed and turned for a while unable to fall asleep. She slipped out of bed and walked discreetly across the town. She stopped in front of one of the barrack and sent Nari in.

Nari came back out a few minutes later followed by a certain blue eyed sergeant. He smiled when he saw her. They walked quietly back to her room. Aware that on one side of Kel's room Lord Raoul slept and on the other Lord Wyldon slept they kept quiet. He just held her in his arm as she relaxed.

"Thank you" she whispered

Knowing perfectly well why she was thanking him he smiled and said "Well thank you too, we couldn't have survived the battle if we weren't together."

"I feel so bad, so many men were killed" she replied

"Do not think like that! Those men fought for what they believed in. Honour them, do not regret it" he whispered "Everyone forgives you, even if it wasn't your fault, actually you are the reason so many of us still live." He said gently to her.

He lifted her chin gently and looked in her eyes.

"Kel, you were so amazing, I love you so much"

"Whaat?" she replied

"I love you" he said

She looked down at her feet "I love you more" she whispered back.

He laughed, "No, you can't" she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing the argument about to come up he bent his head to touch his lips to hers, smiling he said "Hush now, go to sleep"

He sensed her watch him has he left, but as he closed the door he could hear her soft snore.

Neal had exhausted himself trying to heal everyone. Yuki had to smack him with her shukusen to get him to go to bed. Kel thought that she also heard the Yamani promise her husband a few things to get him in bed. Which after she had whispered something quite indecent in his ear he had run out of the infirmary and was waiting in bed for Yuki to hold her up to her promise. But he was now feeling better.

Kel found out that she could not sleep if Dom did not come see her at night. He once had a night duty from the evening to the middle of the night. She had not slept that night and the next morning he had seen her pale with dark circle under her. Once he figured out she couldn't sleep when he didn't come he always made sure he came over.

Reports came and went nothing really happened on the border. New Hope had been in three little skirmishes. The other forts also had a low number of attacks.

A month after the fight they went to Fort Mastiff. Kel, Tobe, Neal, Lord Raoul, Lord Wyldon and Dom's squad, Kel had asked for his specific squad, spotted Mastiff.

Entering the Fort they were led to their rooms. A few hours later they were in a meeting room. General Vanget, Daine, Numair, Duke Baird, Roald, Shinko, Lady Alanna, Queen Thayet and King Jonathan listened to the four different account of the battle. Neal and Kel had already said their reports.

Lord Wyldon had started his. Even though he spoke of the same battle that Kel had describe it was clear that at a certain point the story differ. Kel's account had not bragged nor said she had rallied the troops. However Lord Wyldon's did. He spoke of how she had been a beacon of hope and how she had turned the battle over. Lord Raoul was much the same. They all nodded and went into the process of changing the troops around. Third company was going to be stationed with Kel. However Kel was not to be stationed at New Hope. She was now the commander of Giantkiller. Seven squad and all the knights stationed at New Hope were going to stay there. Merric was to be the commander alongside Inness. Their new assignment were taken place the next month. Neal was posted with her, again.

When the meeting was over, Alanna asked Kel for a sword match, the lioness against the protector of the small. Everyone wanted to see the fight. They went to go get their sword and came back to a cheering crowd and the bets were in no ones favour. The fight started. Alanna and Kel started to circle each other. Kel's eyes never left the Lioness sword. The fight had gone on for a while. "Go Kel" Dom yelled from the sideline "Youth and Skills"

Lord Raoul laughed "Age and Treachery" he bellowed.

Neal laughed and yelled "Youth and skill, don't let that old lady cut you up Kel!"

"What side are you on?" Alanna asked "You were _my_ squire" Alanna flipped her eyes to Neal. Kel took advantage of it and moved in. Kel had moved in on Alanna and was bearing her down. However Alannacame up faster and smacked Kel in the ribs.

"You've been using that pigsticker of yours so much, you've forgotten how to yield Griffin! You've gotten Lazy!" Alanna taunted.

Kel moved in and used her superior height and weight to bring the Lioness back and down. "Lazy is it? I'll give you laziness, shorty!" she replied

Alanna laughed and sprang free of the tangle, darting around to swat Kel on the behind with the flat of her blade. "Age and treachery"

Kel saluted Alanna with her sword "I guess I need to work on my sword skills after all lioness" Then she nodded towards the gate "I think we have company"

Then a tall grey figure came in. It was a basilisk. His name was Tkaa and he had been one of her teacher as a page. Alanna went to greet him and then they had a whispered conversation. Alanna then stormed off. Everyone kept out of her way. The look on her face said clearly she did not want to speak to anyone.

"Please tell me you have good news" said Lord Raoul "Whatever is it, she's been jumpy as a horse covered in ants all summer"

"I sorrow to hear it" replied Tkaa "I can tell you that the diplomats from scaran are in Corus to negotiate a peace treaty"

Everyone cheered at his new. It was time this war ended.

* * *

**Thank you for the review! Please give me feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was not good, i'm actually not happy with it... If you have any suggestion for me to improve it let me know! This chapter i think is better but I am not exaclty happy with it either. **

**WARNING FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER eheh **

* * *

This was her last day in New Hope. She was going to set out in the morning for Giantkiller. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheek.

"Don't worry love" whispered Dom "They will be fine"

It was humorous that no one had figured out that they were together. Everyone had heard that Dom had a new ladylove. But no one knew who she was. His squad was setting up traps and coming up with outrageous plots to figure it out.

She remembered one really outrageous one that involved a cunning truth spell and a love declaration to Peachblossom from Neal.

"I'm so worried about them" she whispered. "What if something happens to them again?" she couldn't and never would be able to forget Haven. One of her tear escaped. He kissed it away.

"You trained them well" Dom said.

"I love them" she replied softly

"I know, and so do they, you will always be theirs" she smiled into his very blue eyes.

"Thank you for cheering me up" she said

"I love you Kel" it always made her stomach clench when he said that. She couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest girl, to have such a perfect lover.

"No, my beautiful Protector of the Small..." he started as she groaned at the nickname _perfect but sometime annoying _she thought "Why don't we go eat now!"

"Don't call me that" she said as she got up to leave. He smiled at her, "Fine love" he said has he bent his head to kiss her lips.

He started nuzzling her jaw with his nose. Not that she wanted him to stop but she asked "weren't you hungry?"

He smiled at her, bowed and offered her his arm. She took it and followed him to the mess hall. On the way she couldn't help but notice that the camp, _no town_ she thought happily to herself, looked empty. "Where is everyone?" she asked. It was usually bustling with people at this time.

Dom looked around. "I don't know" he said.

"Let's check it out" she said.

"Keeeel I'm hungry, can we do it after I've eaten?" he asked

She rolled her eyes at him. "There is something wrong here sergeant. I will check it out."

"Fine" he said as he followed her. They looked around for a while not finding anyone. _What is happening? _She thought to herself getting more and more worried.

"You know Kel, we should go ask Neal and Yuki, maybe they know" Dom told her.

She veered off towards the infirmary, Dom following like a dutiful puppy. _Where is Tobe? My son would never leave me! _She kept telling herself. Even the animals weren't there.

They reached the infirmary, which was completely empty. She knocked on Neal's door and didn't get an answer. She was really worried now.

"Maybe he's eating now" said Dom. She looked at him. He didn't look worried.

"Dom aren't you worried? Everyone is gone! Maybe they got captured! Tobe, Neal, My brothers, Merric, Falreon, Esmond, Seaver, Owen! They are all gone! Even your squad is gone!" she said panicking. "Where are they?" she said. She was truly freaking out and he wasn't even worried.

"Kel, calm down. I'm sure they are fine. Now come, let's check the mess" he told her calmly.

She started to mutter "Calm down! Right! My people have disappear and he wants me to calm down!"

As they were about to enter the mess hall, Dom looked down at her amused. She was about to snap at him, but he opened the door.

"SURPRISE LADY KEL!"

She stared at everyone. They were all there. All her refugee, her knights, her soldiers and her animals. They had decorated the mess with flowers and garland. She was ushered into the room to be passed on from person to person. Everyone wanted to hug her and wish her luck. She glanced at Dom, who smirked at her.

They had prepared a great supper finished with a blueberry pie. She loved blueberry pie. Then they got instruments out and started to dance.

"We'll miss you" said someone from behind her. Recognizing the voice she turned around to face the woman who had doubted her until she had proved that she cared. "I'll miss you to Fanche"

Fanche in a rare gesture of affection hugged Kel.

Kel felt tears at the corner of her eyes. That night it took all her Yamani control to not cry.

As she danced with her wonderful son, she overheard Wolset talking.

"Ok so here is the plan. We will follow him after the party and seriously all of you should stick to him like glue, we want to know who she is! She's probably a refugee, so it's their last night, we want to catch him. We need some blackmail"

She grinned. Tobe knowing who was Dom's Ladylove and having already helped the couple escape the squads plan grinned also.

"Maybe we should ask for Lady Kel help" said Fulcher

Kel grin got even wider. She was laughing on the inside.

"How do you guys even know he has a lover?" asked Lofren "I heard Sergeant Volorin that he sleeps in the barrack every night"

Sergeant Aiden having overheard the conversation put in "But he always comes in around one in the morning. And if you look below his left ear he CLEARLY has a lovebite"

Kel blushed as she heard that. She hadn't meant to give him one, but he had given her so many already, and people were starting to wonder why she often wore her hair down nowadays. Her hair was now the perfect length to hide her neck. It was just below her shoulder. She had consider cutting it, but now it was rather useful to have it long.

"Once we're at Giantkiller he is going to hear about it" said Fulcher

"Do you think he has bedded her?" asked Wolset. They all knew of Dom's reputation.

"Of course! It started before The fight. He usually beds them a week in" said Fulcher. They all laughed. Kel shook her head. Apparently she was different then his other flings, since he had done nothing more than kiss her.

She discreetly hand-signalled Dom about his squads plan. He nodded. He was ready to fool them.

She retired well after midnight, saying she needed to leave early in the morning the next day. She shook her head as she glimpsed Neal and Yuki kissing fervently. It was their last night together for a little while. She was leaving for Corus and he was coming to Giantkiller.

She went to her room. She waited for a good hour before Dom, who had had to run around the camp twice, hide behind the latrine, climb on the roof, run from roof to roof to finally drop in by her window to lose his squad, came in.

He smiled at her. Laughingly he kissed her cheek. "You should've seen your face earlier. It looked like you wanted to kill me because I wasn't worried. And your face when you entered the room was also priceless" he informed her.

"I was so worried" she said. "and I couldn't believe you just didn't care and you only wanted to eat"

"Well we thought you wouldn't notice and you would just go in! Sorry we worried you"

"It's ok" she said "It was so worth it"

She smiled up at him. He rose on her tiptoe to smash her lips against his. He kissed her passionately. When she pulled back she said "You know your men think you've bedded me?"

"Do they?" he asked as he brought his lips to hers.

The feel of his lips against hers was overwhelming. She loved the way he made her feel vulnerable and in control at the same time. Feeling bolder than usual she lightly touched his lips with her tongue.

His eyes snapped open to look her in the eye. He slowly opened up and let her explore his mouth. She revelled in the feel of it. As he shyly started to also explore her mouth she melted. It was a good thing his arm was around her waist holding her up or she would've fallen.

However, it seems his legs turned to jelly too and he gracefully fell on her bed. He rolled over so he was hovering above her, never once breaking eye contact.

He finally pulled back due to lack of air. "I love you Kel" he whispered.

Kel reached down for the hem of his shirt. He smiled at her as he raised his arm for her to take his shirt off. He had the nicest body ever. She marvelled at his beauty as she caressed his bare chest.

When he reached down to the hem of her shirt she altogether stopped thinking. "I love you Dom"


	13. Chapter 13

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

Kel rode Hoshi to Giantkiller. She looked back at third company, especially a specific sergeant, who grinned every time he caught her looking.

She couldn't help but smile. The previous night was burnt into her memory. She now understood what was so great about bedding someone. He had been great. She lost herself in daydream has she remembered his dexterous touch and skilled mouth.

"Ok everyone! We have great news!" announced Wolset. "We've all been trying to find who Dom's Lady was, back in New Hope. But he always denied having a lover. We have caught him! He has a lover!"

"Do I now?" asked Dom playfully

"Of course you do!" replied Volorin, another sergeant. "Because I'd like to announce to all, you did not come in last night"

"So where did you sleep?" asked Fulcher

Dom smiled teasingly "Well I slept..." he paused dramatically "in a bed"

All the men groaned. Kel couldn't help but laugh at them. They were all so childish but she loved them. "Something funny lady knight?" asked Neal

She looked at him "It is just very amusing to watch" she replied.

"Lady Kel" yelled Lofren "you said you would help us in the discovery of Dom's lover"

"I did say that didn't I?" asked Kel.

"But I don't HAVE a lover" said Dom.

"Where did you sleep?" asked Aiden

"Ok I'll admit it, my horse was very friendly and I wanted to cuddle with him. Happy?"

The men snorted. Kel shook her head. "Ok men. You have to go about this more tactfully!" she yelled "We need a plan of action. Trick it out of him" said Kel

"And how would we do that" asked Fulcher eager.

"Well we can't discuss this in front of the man himself now can we?"

They all laughed. Kel shook her head. It was going to be interesting.

They arrived at Giantkiller were they were met by the Giantkiller himself. "My Lord" She said while hugging the bigger man.

"How is everything Kel?" he asked

"Great. Third company is just delightful!" she groaned

"Did they put worms in your porridge?" he asked with sympathy

"No, they put frog in my bedroll" she replied

"I hate that one, wait till they dump water on you while you sleep! That one is just so great!" he replied sarcastically.

"They won't!"

"They're third company, of course they'll prank you" he replied

"No, I pranked them back." She replied "They were all in the stable and I had ropes rigged all around the stable, so they were hanging upside down for a little while" she said as she smiled at the men evilly.

"I chose well, when I chose you has my co-commander" he grinned.

She had particularly enjoyed hanging Neal upside down. It had been a revenge for all his moping about Yuki. Dom upside down also had been a good perk, since his shirt had fallen over his head revealing his muscular and gorgeous torso. She had pranked him as well so the men didn't think she was pulling favourite. However she had paid for it later that night. He had crept into her tent when everyone was asleep. They had started to kiss and were both in a certain state of undress when he started to tickle her.

He had been delighted to realize she was ticklish and so surprise that no one had ever known. She had made him swear not to tell anyone.

They were both being very careful so that no one realized that they were lover.

Kel had seen the betting pool. The favours were for a maid at New Hope named Maria. Celeste, Catherine and Lucy were also pretty favoured. Kel also noticed that her name was not in the betting pool. Kel was currently betting on Lucy.

"Lord Raoul" cried Wolset "Up for a bet?"

"What bet?" asked Lord Raoul.

"Who Dom's lover his!" Raoul raised his eyebrow and looked at Kel. _Uh-oh,_ she thought _I hope he doesn't know._ "Who are the contestants?" he asked

When Wolset had said all the ladies, some were even court ladies in Corus, Lord Raoul looked at Neal "I think I'll consult people before placing my bet!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"So who are you betting on?" asked Lord Raoul to Neal once they were alone.

"I thought that he was head over heel in love with Kel, but apparently not" he replied. "But I know Kel is crazy for him"

"Why would you say she's crazy for him?" replied Raoul

"You know that arrow she took?"

"Of course, I was worried sick!" replied Raoul

"She wasn't even in the direct path of it! She threw herself in front of it! Dom doesn't know! All he recall is seeing her fall, but he couldn't see the archer because she was in between and he swear she wasn't there before, but he thinks he was just confused because of the battle. I later asked Kel ask she said was 'I couldn't see him hurt'" he said

"I feel bad for her" said Raoul "for all she's done she's alone. She does not have a lover or someone to trust in that sense."

"I know" replied Neal. They both pitied her. If anyone deserved loving it was Kel. She loved unconditionally and she cared for everyone. She deserved a lover. But apparently the man she was in love with did not return her feelings.

"Well let's see who his lover is!" said Neal.

They nodded and tried to think of a good plan.

Their plan was so simple they were surprised Third company hadn't thought of it. Go in Dom's room, check his desk and bag for a love letter and try to see who it is. Not one letter could be found.

Ok so their perfect plan had failed. "What do we do now?" asked Neal

"I don't know" replied Raoul. "The lover was at New Hope" said Raoul.

"You know what My Lord you are a genius"

"Thank you... I guess"

"Well it was probably a fling for Dom. We should try to hook him up with Kel!" said Neal

"Mithros, why didn't I think of it? Shall we get Third company in on this?"

"They might be a great help" said Neal with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

**I know it's short! Sorry about that! P.S. please give me feedback so I can improve! Thanks! **

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the character or places. **

**I don't think this chapter is very good :(**

* * *

Kel was sitting in the mud shaking her head at Neal's foolishness while someone was shouting "MEATHEAD! I HATE YOU!" repeatedly. While Neal, Dom and herself were riding close to Giantkiller Neal had suggested resting for a while. So while she stood around nearby Neal had 'stumbled' accidently knocking her over in the mud. Then Dom, being a gentlemen had given her his hand to help her up and Neal, apparently he really had balance problems, because he 'accidently' knocked him over.

Now Dom and Kel were sitting in the mud. What made it worst was that Kel, nor Dom, couldn't get out of the mud. The mud was covering now most of the clearing and Neal had retreated to safety. However, safety was nowhere near close enough to help the knight and the sergeant.

"I'll go... get... help" Neal got out while laughing uncontrollably. He nicely left the two of them.

"Is it just me or was there no mud when we stop?" asked Dom after shouting at Neal to get back and help them.

"There definitely was no mud when we stopped" answered Kel grumpily.

"And have you ever encountered mud this sticky?"

"No" replied Kel

"That's what I thought... I think we just got pranked"

"Yep!" replied Kel "Mithros if he had to prank you why did I have to be dragged into it? I've been nice!" she whined

"Hey!" replied Dom "I wasn't in a prank war at the moment!"

"Apparently not! However why are we sitting, in the middle of nowhere, in mud?"

"Ok, you have a point, we need to extract revenge"

"We could hang him upside down in the stables?" she asked.

"No, it's been done before" replied Dom "What about dyeing his hair blond?"

"Yuki would KILL us! Umm, tar and feather?"

"Overdone" he said.

Kel sighed "We'll think of something" she replied. She went to lay back down.

"I wouldn't lay down if I were you" he said before she laid completely down. "You wouldn't be able to get up again"

She gave him a look of gratitude.

* * *

"They should kiss anytime soon" said NEal

"They are so slow!" replied Wolset

"Common Dom, just kiss her! It's not like you've never kissed anyone!" said Raoul

"Neal, I think they figured out you magicked the mud" said Fulcher "I pity you for when they will extract their revenge!"

"It will be worth it if they kissed" he replied with had much courage as he could muster. However the thought of Kel and Dom going in a prank war against him worried him. Dom had the worst idea for pranks.

"The plan seems to have failed. We'll need something new" said Raoul.

"What do you suggest?"

"We'll think about it" said Wolset "But I bet they'll be together by the end of the month"

"No, I say in three weeks" said Neal. All of Dom's squad, Raoul and Neal were now in a betting pool to see how long it would take the two lovebirds to finally get together.

What stopped the betting was Dom voice "I think that now is the time I'm supposed to kiss you and woo you my dear"

They all leaned over eager to see what was going to happen. "But think of our reputation! You are a dashing lovely man but I cannot let you toy with me" replied Kel while batting her eyelashes at Dom.

"Me toy with you? Never fair lady! What would give you the idea?" he replied in a flirtatious manner.

"You mean sir, you are not just interested in my virtue?" she asked, sounding a bit too close to a court lady for Neal's comfort.

"Of course I'm after your virtue" Dom replied with a grin. Kel laughed. She scooped some mud and threw it in Dom's face. "Oh no you didn't" he whispered before pelting her with mud.

"They are definitely flirting!" said Lofren.

"But not kissing" replied Wolset.

"My butt is cold!" whined Dom "When will Neal get here! He's been gone for a good half-hour! How long does it take to get help?"

Neal looked up. "My Lord Raoul ready to go help Kel and Dom?"

* * *

"Mindelan? What are you doing there?" someone asked. Kel felt herself go red. She also heard an intake of breath from somewhere in the wood, confirming her suspicion that Neal hadn't left.

"Um, see My Lord... we... somewhat... are stuck" she replied.

"How did you manage to get stuck in the middle of a giant mud puddle?"

"Ask Meathead, euh I mean Neal!' replied Dom.

"And why are you covered in mud?"

"Euh, we fell rather gracefully... maybe" replied Kel

"Right, here hold on to this I'll get you guys out of there" he held a branch out to them. However just has Kel and Dom grabbed on the branch to be pulled out, he fell in the puddle close to them.

Kel was thinking of all the things she would do to Neal once she found him. Sitting in cold mud with Dom was one thing, but having dragged Lord Wyldon who was trying to help her out of it was another.

To her surprise Wyldon was laughing. "If Nealan does not get us out of here soon I will be his jousting partner" said Lord Wyldon.

"And I'll go for a go with him right after!" replied Kel

"And I'll fight him with a sword"

Neal came a little while later, clearly shaking with laughter. Raoul was there too. Together they managed to get the three of them out of the mud. "You know Meathead..."

"What?"

"I'd start running" finished Kel. "Now" added Lord Wyldon. Neal started to run towards the Fort. Dom and Kel running after him.

Lord Raoul, Lord Wyldon and Dom's squad went back to the Fort at a slower pace. "What was this about?" asked Lord Wyldon.

"We're trying to get Dom and Kel together" replied Wolset "My lord" he added after remembering who he was talking to.

Lord Wyldon thought it over "They do look good together" he said "and they certainly flirt a lot"

"Hence the plans to get them together! However I doubt we'll listen to Neal again" said Lord Raoul

"What's the next plan?" asked Lord Wyldon. They all stared at him "What?" he asked "she deserves a good worthy man who loves her!"

When they reached the fort they found Neal tied to the flagpole wearing what appeared to Kel's dress. Kel and Dom were just chuckling a few feet away from him. Lady Alanna, who had arrived a few days earlier, was taunting her old squire.

* * *

"What do you mean the Sump is in on the plan?" asked Neal.

"Who?" asked Lord Wyldon has he walked into the Get Kel and Dom Together (or more easily and code name GKDT) meeting.

"No one" relied Neal. The GKDT was getting quite big. Alanna was now in on it, so was Buri, Daine, Numair and Owen. Pretty much all of Third company was there too.

"Ok what is the next plan?"

"We should maybe use THEM has flags?" asked Neal, who was slightly irritated with what Kel and Dom had done to him. The bets and plans were going wild. _If by the end of this they are not together, they are blind _thought Neal.

* * *

While they were all talking over their plan they did not notice Tobe. He was carefully listening to everything. _They think milady is blind, but they are! I mean they have been together for several month now! _He shook his head and memorized their plans. He was going to let his mistress know.

* * *

Kel and Dom were lying on the bed. Dom's shirt was on the floor and Kel's finger was making patterns on his chest.

"I think their plan was to hook us up together" he mused

"Obviously" she replied. After a few minutes of silence she continued "We should fool them!"

"What do you mean?"

"They probably have bets and plans. We should pretend like we are oblivious and see all the stuff they come up with!" she chuckled.

"Did I ever mention you are a genius, love?" he asked with a smirk "Oh I can't wait to fool Neal"

He looked down at the woman in his arms. He loved her so much. He smiled at her. When she grinned back he bent his head to kiss her. When she kissed him back, all thoughts of revenge and fooling everyone dropped from his mind and the only thing that mattered was this woman.

After loving her, he left her room, not wanting to be caught there. Since they wanted to fool everyone he couldn't be found in her room at night. As he left he thought _Tomorrow will be interesting!_

* * *

**I find this chapter dissapointing.... Not to worry next chapter will have fluff, pranks and well commander thingy... **

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places.**

_

* * *

_

Beautiful and amazing dearest,

_Your beauty has touched my heart and my love is forever yours. The way your eyebrow arch above your eyes makes me melt. The way you look atop that monster only made my love for you stronger. Please say you will meet me! I cannot stand the thought of us being apart for so long. I long to see you. Come see me at midday to share a picnic with me in the clearing to the west. My day will only be complete once I lay eyes on your beautiful person. _

_A secret admirer. _

Kel was laughing at the note. A serving boy had just given it to her. She look at the sky, it was almost midday. She scribbled a note back and told the serving boy to give it to the one who had given him the first note. Laughing she strode out to the wall. The note was obviously from Neal. Eyebrows? Wasn't that Neal's favourite subject in poetry? Monster? Only Neal referred to Peachblossom has a monster. He should have tried to make it sound more like Dom.

* * *

Dom was staring at the note in his hand. A love note nonetheless. This must be their new plans to get Kel and I together, he thought. This is where we start fooling him, he thought with a grin.

* * *

Neal just got a note back from the serving boy he had sent to Kel. Opening the new note he read

_I am sorry to inconvenience you, however I cannot be made available for midday because I have to look over the reparation of the northern wall, it cannot be delayed. _

_Sincere apologies_

_Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan. _

He looked out his window to see Dom going to saddle his horse.

He rushed to the stable. Dom had just finished saddling his horse. "Where are you going oh great cousin of mine?"

Dom turned around "None of your business meathead." He replied with a grin.

"Well we need you to... euh.... look over the reconstruction of the Northern wall" Neal said.

"Well, I did book the morning off and was assured rest. Isn't Kel looking over the reconstruction of the northern wall?"

"Well... euh...."

"You know she can't be trusted with a hammer!" finished Lord Raoul who had come to Neal's rescue.

Neal shot Raoul a grateful look.

"Well why don't you look over her, My Lord? I mean I have plans for the day"

"Well I have to look over the troops and the horses and I can't save her from hammering her hand"

"And I have to heal people!" replied Neal, brilliantly.

"Well Neal you'll have to heal Kel's finger pretty soon then" he mounted his horse and galloped out of the fort. He was laughing so hard. The look on their face had been priceless.

"FAILED!!! WE FAILED!" Neal yelled at everyone.

"What?" asked Lady Alanna.

"Kel sent a note back saying that she couldn't make it and now Dom is currently in the wood awaiting someone for a romantic picnic." Explained Lord Raoul.

"Uh-oh" said Wolset "What do we do?"

"Well I DON'T KNOW" screamed Neal. Just then Kel popped her head in "What are you guys talking about?"

Owen started to open his mouth to talk. Neal was faster though and covered Owen's mouth with his hand. "Nothing"

"Well ok then, have you guys seen Dom?" she asked

"Euh... No" they replied

She nodded. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the parchment with the betting pool on it. "Oh! What are you betting on? Can I bet on it to?" Her face was completely Yamani straight.

"Euh... Actually... the bet is done... so... too late?" replied Neal. It sounded more like a question.

"Oh I see. And what was the bet?"

"Oh it was on Neal, and how many time he got hit by that Shukusen of Yuki on his wedding day. I won. I bet she would hit him 26 times" replied Alanna

"Oh wow, she was holding back for the wedding wasn't she? Too bad you guys didn't invite me to bet, although never mind, I'm glad you didn't. I would have bet higher" she replied grinning at Neal

"It is my fate to be misunderstood!" he yelled at them.

"Anyways I have to go help with the northern wall again, next time let me know when there is a bet"

"That was close" whispered Wolset.

"Ok so here is the plan, Daine should send her animal to harass Dom and then send a cute little sparrow with a note attached to it's leg leading him on a 'treasure hunt' that will eventually lead him to Kel but we should make..."

"That's enough" said Lord Raoul "Why don't we just send a boy to tell him the 'lady' cancelled?"

* * *

Kel walked away from them. She knew perfectly well what was the bet, but it was so funny to watch Neal squirm. She'd have to tell Dom. It was also funny to see them trying to figure out how to tell Dom to come back without sounding suspicious. Fooling them was so much fun.

"Mom? Did you just...giggle?" Tobe said as he came up beside her.

"Tobe, I am a woman, I do giggle from time to time" she replied

"It's just too.... girly for you" he informed her

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Are you gonna marry Dom?" he asked bluntly

She was shocked, not expecting this. "Euh... we're not at that point yet" she replied awkwardly.

"If you do... will he be my dad?"

"I guess" she replied "But it's not happening anytime soon. Dom and I are now planning on fooling all of them"

"Oh I guess I could help you then. They are planning on stealing all of Dom's clothes and hiding them in your room, so he'll have to come to your room half-naked." He told her.

She started to laugh "Mithros I can't wait for that. Oh, I really wish I could see their faces! What about the betting pool? I want someone good to win!" she said

"Well the way I see it, Lord Wyldon will win"

"Lord Wyldon?" she asked dumbstruck

"Yes. He said that they were a little childish in their pranks and he thought you didn't need help in getting Dom and that you were together before they started everything. Everyone disagreed. He only agreed to join to keep Sir Neal in check. Some of Sir Neal's ideas are rather... crazy..." he told her.

Just then the alarm sounded.

* * *

Dom was just peacefully carving a small figurine in the forest. He knew his part well. He was going to go back to Giantkiller in a little while looking all dejected. Then someone would ask him what was wrong. Then with the exaggeration of a player he would tell whoever it was that he was heartbroken over a lady who had played with his heart.

Of course he knew pretty much everyone knew that he was supposed to be meeting Kel. They would all have to try to make it look like they didn't know anything. He was pretty sure Neal was going to squirm. It was just his favourite pastime, make Neal squirm, or squeal like a girl.

He looked at what he had been carving. It was a small pendant. It was a tiny griffin. It wasn't that good. He had tried his hand at carving recently. He wanted to surprise Kel with a little figurine. Well he'd have to work harder to produce something good.

Just had he bent his head to the figurine he heard the alarm go off I in the distance. He put the little figurine in his pocket and rushed to Giantkiller. When he reached the Fort he saw Kel lead three squads towards the approaching raiders.

Their eyes met for a moment. She smiled at him before turning towards the invading Scarans.

It was really only a little skirmish, with no loss on their side. But still the whole time he stood on the wall with a bow in his hand, his heart had been in his throat.

* * *

The fight wasn't that big. It was small really. Nothing bad happened. When she came back in the walls, she looked around. Everyone was cheering her, for yet another victory. While people were clapping, she scanned the crowd. She found what she was looking for. A pair of worried blue eyes. She smiled into his eyes.

* * *

The men of the Own had made sure that Dom slept in loincloth that night, or better yet bare. Then they had snuck in stole his clothes and brought them into Kel's room.

They were now all waiting in the Own's barrack. They were staring at Dom's door waiting for him to open it, come out with barely anything on and then go to Kel's room.

The door opened slightly. And out walked Dom wearing... "A TUNIC?"

Dom turned toward him. "I beg your pardon Meathead?"

Oups, he had yelled that? "Alanna you tell such good jokes about clothes!" he informed her.

Nice save! He thought to himself. "Really, what was the joke?" asked Dom.

Neal squirmed a little bit before Alanna said "I think that we should go eat now!"

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you stole all my clothes last night and hid them somewhere" replied Dom. "Oh, by the way Meathead, Kel needs a new jousting partner and told me to inform me that she is expecting you in half an hour"

"When did you see Kel?" asked Raoul.

"I didn't, I just got a memo from her telling me to inform Meathead!" He walked out of the barrack whislting.

* * *

"Fail, AGAIN"

"I hurt"

"How come he had his clothes?"

"I hurt"

"It doesn't make sense!"

"I hurt"

"So frustrating!"

"I hurt"

"What do we do?"

"I..."

"WE KNOW NEAL" they all screamed "We know you hurt" finished Alanna "That's what happens when you joust with her!"

They were currently at the GKDT meeting. "Ok so what is the next plan. " asked Wolset.

"We should get them to go scouting together for a few days!" said Raoul.

"That could work! But how would we spy on them? And she's the commander, why would the commander go on a extended scouting party?" said Fulcher.

" My birds will spy for us!" said Daine. She had given birth to a child recently, and even more recently had the child only kept up ONE form. Little Sarra was now sleeping in her cradle in the Wildmage room.

"I can scry to" finished Numair.

"And I'll just tell Kel she needs to know the land around Giantkiller and she'll go on this scouting mission" said Raoul.

"Perfect!" said Lofren.

"I got mail from New Hope! The stakes are getting higher still!" said Wolset "I got bets from Sir Merric, Sir Esmond, Sir Seaver, Sir Faleron, Sir Cleaon, Yuki, Fanche, Seafas, Sir Inness, Sir Conal, Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. "

"Wow!" everyone whispered awed. They were probably going to have one of the biggest betting pool in history if things continued at this rate.

Lord Wyldon was shaking his head at them. "You are blind!" he told them. Everyone laughed at him. "Didn't you see the look that went between the two of them when she came back from the fight? I won't help you with the pranks, but I'll keep the bet I made. They were together before any of this started"

* * *

Meanwhile in Corus.

King Jonathan was sitting in his office. Wherever he turned all he could see was the flag. It was a distaff flag with an owl and crossed glaive. Gray, blue and cream ribbons were seen in little girls hair. He saw children playing at being the Protector of the Small. They especially loved to act the New Hope Fight. A painter had come to him the other day to show him one of 'his greatest piece' he had been told. The painting was the Lady Knight. It was the description he had received from Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon. Her sitting atop her rearing horse, glaive held up high with the Sunset behind her. After looking at it more people could see the sparrows surrounding her head, scarred dog at the horse feet and the man behind her. If someone looked even more closely they could see the fight and courage and bravery in her eyes. He had bought the painting and it was now in the great hall.

People from the city came to view the painting. People from foreign country came to see the painting of the famed protector of the small.

He could see what drew people to the painting. He himself felt the draw. Every time his eyes feel on the picture he felt pride that this was one of his knights.

He was in front of the painting now, looking at it. "She's become quite an icon"

He turned to see his wife. "Yes" he told her.

"Did you hear what Sir Myles has said?"

The king shook his head.

"Maggur has sent assassin, to kill her. George is now on his way to Giantkiller to help about the assassins. And have you heard? Maggur just sent us a letter, negotiating for peace"

Jon turned "All thanks to one green knight" he said.

"Sir Myles also informed me that the New Hope fight was mainly done for a test against us. Maggur told his chief advisor that they would be able to beat us easily. So they threw away young, green men to fight at New Hope. If they had won, we would've had to face experienced soldiers and knights. We could not have survived that without loss."

"It seems we owe Keladry quite a lot" said Jonathan.

"So it seems" replied his Queen.

* * *

**Thanks for the review! Let me know what you think of this chapter... and if someone could be kind enough to review for mistakes before I post chapter it would be greatly appreciated! I hate having mistake but I can't seem to get rid of them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places**

* * *

"Lass!" someone screamed.

The lioness dropped her weapons and ran into the arms of her husband. George bent her backward and planted a smacking kiss on her lips. After they had exchange a passionate embrace, he turned towards the cheering audience and bowed with the flourish of a player.

Everyone laughed at his antics. He then swept the lioness in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to their room. On the way out of the practice court he could hear the soldier making joke and wolf-whistle.

"Tell me all the news!" she ordered as soon as they were alone.

"What not even a greeting!" he puffed.

She smiled as she rose on her tip-toes to mash her lips against his. After he had, once again, swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed where he had showed her some love, he said "What do you want to know lass?"

"Where's Aly? Is she ok? Did you find her? What happened? Could she come visit me here? How is she doing? Is she..."

He interrupted her little rant "She's fine love! She in the copper island"

"What? Why isn't she home?"

"She wanted to stay there. You would be so proud of her. She finally found her passion and decided what she wanted. I've never seen her with so much fire and passion for a cause" he told her "but that cause is in the Copper island, and she is a spymaster to a rebellion."

"Spy? I told her she shouldn't be a spy! It's dangerous! She's my little girl!" said Alanna

"Sweet, it's what she wants and what she dreams about and she wishes to be there and finish the rebellion. She'll be fine! I'll send agent to look after her"

"I guess that's fine! I just wish I could tell her how much I love her and how much I miss her!"

"She knows you love her and miss her! Don't worry lass she knows!" he assured her.

"I can't help but worry" whispered the lioness.

"I worry about her too, but we have to let her follow her own dreams" said George.

"I know" she said. She was silent for a little while. "What is new with Scaran?" she asked after a long silence.

"Negotiation are on the way as we speak! The war is almost over thanks to Keladry!" he exclaimed.

"Keladry?" she asked, unsure has to why the young Lady Knight was the reason the war was ending.

"Yes, the Lady Knight" he told her "the fight of New Hope was a test against our nation. Maggur sent thousands of young green men, if the outcome would have been a defeat of New Hope, the older most experienced Knight would have stepped in and finished the war. However Keladry defeated the army, and she was extremely outnumbered. The scaran are now scared of her. The soldier are refusing to fight because they are afraid of her."

"They are afraid of her?" she asked

"Extremely, not only did she go into scaran to kill Blayce but she also lead 350 men to victory against an army of 1500. " he informed her

"So Maggur will give up, just like that?"

"Of course not. That's the reason I'm here. Maggur is 'negotiating' for the peace because the people do not want to fight against her. However he is sending assassin to kill her. The moment she is dead the negotiation will come to a stop and the war will continue. I am here to ensure she stays alive"

"I'm so proud of her" whispered Alanna "I couldn't off asked for a better second Lady Knight"

"She's quite something. Corus is now decorated with her colors. The people love her. You are the King's champion but she is the people's champion." He said "What is new with here?"

"Like you don't know!" she replied.

"But I'd still like my lovely wife to inform me of what she had been doing recently." He told her with a grin. He looked into her purple eyes and kissed her nose.

She laughed. "Well we are on a mission to get Keladry and Sergeant Dom together" she told him "You should help us. You are sneakier than anyone else!"

"Sneaky eh? I resent that" he informed her.

"Please" she pleaded with him.

"Fine I'll help" he told her. She thought he was sneaky, well he was going to be sneaky then.

* * *

Kel opened the door and looked down the halls, spotting no one she signalled Dom he could leave. They were still trying to fool everyone. It was so funny. They were getting so flustered and annoyed it was ridiculous. Dom stole a kiss before striding down the hall.

When he rounded a corner he came face to face with George. Swallowing loudly he said "My Lord Baron, it's so nice to see you"

"So I see, would you accompany me on a tour of the wall?" he asked politely.

"It would be my pleasure" replied the younger man.

As they walked around the fort George asked "How long have you been with Keladry?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir" he told him.

"I'm the spymaster sergeant, I know what is happening! So how long? "

"A while" he answered evasively.

"Well then, I have a few things to say. First can I help you?" said the spymaster

"With what?" he asked

"Fooling them. It's obvious that you guys are trying to confuse them and show them you aren't together. But that last attempt almost worked. "

Dom remembered how he had been told Kel had been missing by Daine. Dom didn't know that Daine was trying to hook him and Kel up, so he had searched the forest around the Fort for hours. The men had also looked for her. His squad had decided to split off in team of two to look for the Lady Knight. Wolset had been paired with him. Wolset had needed to relieve himself so he had told Dom to go on without him for a little while. Of course he had stumbled across Kel when he was alone. He had almost swept her up in his arms and kissed her. He also noticed that she had been about to jump in his arms. They had refrained once they saw in the corner of their eyes that Neal was in the tree spying.

He had later learned that Numair had told Kel Dom was missing. So now Kel and Dom didn't trust anyone. They were all against them.

"You want to help us?" he asked baffled

"Yes, it will be so entertaining."

"Of course you can help, we need all the help we can get." Said Dom

Dom then nodded his head to him and yawned. "If you'll excuse me" he said hoping to have a good night rest.

"Hold up! There is something else the matter" said George

Dom turned toward the older man. "What is it?"

"I need your help to protect the Lady Knight"

"She can protect herself fine! She is the greatest warrior" he informed George.

"I know that! But how would she fare against assassins? Maggur sent a few after her." George then explained the situation to Dom.

"Of course, I'll watch her back" said Dom.

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to the third GKDT meeting. We'd like to welcome our newest recruit, Baron George, Tobe, a couple randoms who thought they look good together and My Yamani blossom" said Neal.

Yuki took her fan out and whacked him with it.

"The next plan was to get them to go scouting together" said Lord Raoul.

"That won't be doable" said George.

"Why not?" asked Neal.

"Due to a recent situation the Lady Knight cannot leave the Fort without a full armed escort. She just received orders from the King. "

"Fine that plan won't work then" said Lady Alanna "What shall we do?"

"Well, Kel also got orders to write a report to the King. That report was to include the news from New Hope, Giantkiller, where her men are posted, a detailed report of her supplies and a lot more thing I don't know the use of." Said George.

"That'll take her DAYS to do" said Lord Raoul.

"He also asked her to have someone second everything she report, therefore someone needs to be with her and help her with the report." Said George "and technically Raoul should be the one to validate her report... However, the King wants a full report on Third Company and how Kel's doing has their commander. So I think that Raoul should dump the validation of Kel's report on a certain sergeant!"

"I'm all for getting Kel and Dom together, but I resent having to write those report" said Lord Raoul. He heard someone say "Suck it up" but choose the ignore that.

"I married the smartest man here!" cried the Lioness

"I resent that remark!" said Neal.

* * *

"Dom" said Lord Raoul has they watched the Lioness truly pound her old squire with her sword.

"Yes My Lord?"

"The king had ordered me to validate Kel's report, but I won't be able to do so because I have to write my own report on Third Company, so would you please stand in my place?" asked Lord Raoul.

"Validate her report?" he asked

"Just make sure she includes everything and so on, nothing to worry about"

"I guess I could spend a few hours helping her, but you owe me" he answered with a grin.

Raoul grinned back "More like a week"

'What?"

"To late you agreed! See you!" he said has he walked away.

Dom turned around to see several things at once, his squad snickering at him, Neal being chased around the practice court by Alanna, Kel's wink and George thumbs up.

He shook his head and resigned himself to several hours of writing report. He normally wouldn't have minded doing all the work with Kel, but they were definitely going to spy on them. So he couldn't even touch her. It was going to be a long week.

Later that night he found himself lying on his back with Kel partially lying on his chest. "I'm going to be helping you with your reports" he informed her.

"I know! Raoul told me! That means we won't be able to kiss or do anything interesting" she told him with a pout.

"It's going to be an interesting week" Dom told her.

Just then someone knocked on Kel's door. This, having occurred several times in the past few weeks, initiated immediate reaction from the two room occupants. Kel immediately pulled her clothes on and yelled "Just a second" while Dom scooped his clothes up and hid in her wardrobe. When Kel opened the door, she was completely clothed and her room looked completely empty.

"Hi My Lord Baron" she said when she saw who was standing outside her door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and he went into her room. He sat in her chair. "You know the wardrobe is the first place people would think to hide" he told her.

"Well he doesn't fit... I mean I don't know what you are talking about" she recovered.

"Don't worry lass, I know you and Dom are together. And I'm willing to help you. You know the report? I have this charm that will let any mage who try to scry an image of you and Dom doing the work peacefully while you can do... something else" he told her.

"Oh thanks" she whispered.

"Did Dom mention the assassins?" he asked "Oh, and Dom you CAN get out of the wardrobe"

Dom walked out with a shirt on and some breeches. "Thanks, my lord" he told the Baron.

"No problem, both of you, please call me George"

"Yes George" they said together.

"Yes, Dom mentioned the assassins" she said.

"Then you are warned, now I'm sure you'll want to get back to your... previous activities" He said with a chucke as he rose to leave. "Oh, and the King and Queen are betting on you two"

"What? Who else?" they asked

"Do you really want the whole list?"

'Sure!" said Dom.

"Neal, Lord Raoul, Buri, Yuki, Alanna, Daine, Numair, Owen, Esmond, Seaver, Cleon, Conal, Innesse, Merric, Lord Wyldon, that one is weird, the entire third company, Prince Roald, Princess Shinkokami, Lady Hamane, Lady Iliane, Baron Piers, Sir Anders, Duke Baird, Fanche, Seafas, Loey, Gydo, Meech and all the children, Lalasa, the Lady Melody, Lady Analyne, Sir Myles, Sir Daniel the younger, Lady Danielle, Lady Dominic and Lord Daniel" While he said those last four her looked over at Dom.

"What? My parents and siblings are betting on me getting with Kel?" he said astounded.

"Indeed. Kel has become quite popular. She is loved everywhere. She is even more famous than my own lovely wife. The men are now dreaming of sweeping the Lady Knight away, the young woman of becoming sister with her while the mothers are hoping to have to Lady Knight grace their home and bear their names. You better watch out with matchmaking mothers my dear Kel"

"Thanks for the warning" she answered grumpily.

"What does that have to do with my family?" asked Dom, confused.

"Well your mother would love to be able to say 'My daughter in law Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle' and your sister would love to be able to say 'my sister is the Lady Knight'"

* * *

"Why aren't they kissing yet?" whined Neal.

Kel and Dom had been sitting in Kel's room for hours now. They were working diligently on the report. They were clearly flirting.

"ARGGG!"

"This is pointless, they'll never admit they love each other! And now all the money of the biggest bet in Tortall history is going to have to be returned" he kept saying.

"Neal!" yelled Yuki.

Neal turned to his wife and said "I know I'm being melodramatic" he sighed waiting for the shukusen to make contact with his head.

Which... never came. He glanced at Yuki. She was clutching her belly.

"We're having a baby!" he screamed.

Yuki glared at him "No, I'm having the baby, you don't get those painful contractions" she snarled.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you!" he whispered. He then picked her up and rushed to the infirmary where a long labour happened.

Several hours later Neal was holding his baby girl. There was a crowd outside the infirmary that was waiting to lay eye on the little beauty. "What shall we call her?" he asked his wife.

"Well, I had an idea but I don't know what you'll think..."

"Shoot"

"Keladry?" she said timidly. Neal looked at his wife. "I like it! Kel will be so shocked!"

"Who shall we name godparents?" she asked.

"Kel?" he said.

"Good idea, and Dom? What about Shinko and Roald?" she asked.

"I like it!" He then started cooing at his little baby. "You're so beautiful! Just like your mom! I'm so lucky! You will be so spoiled little Kel!"

He then gave his daughter to Yuki to go open the door to his friends and family. Everyone loved the little girl instantly. He even caught Dom saying "I have no idea how Neal produced you! I mean look at you! I'll tell you a secret, you take after your mom!" Neal had rolled his eyes.

"What did you name her?" asked Alanna

Neal looked into Kel's hazel eyes "This is Keladry of Queenscove"

The shock on Kel's face was so profound everyone laughed at her. She then grinned when he announced that her, Dom, Shinko and Roald were her godsparents. She then picked up little Kel and whispered "I'm totally going to spoil you!" then Dom walked over and whispered to the sleeping baby "And I'll show you how to annoy your daddy!"

* * *

The next day Yuki and Neal just beamed at everyone and kept grinning down at their little bundle of joy. Finding that having to 'Kel' was annoying and hard they had dub the little one Kely.

However the birth of his daughter did not stop Neal in his quest to get Dom and Kel together. They still spied as they worked diligently on the report.

* * *

Daine had been missing for the last spying session. She had been in her room speaking to Kel's sparrows. Apparently, what was being seen in the magic mirror was not what was truly happening. The sparrows had told her that 'the nice one' was mating with the 'blue eyed one'.

She rose to go tell Neal and all of them of this new development, when George knocked on her door. He smiled gently at her. "I know you know!" he told her.

"You know?" she asked.

"Yes I know, and they know I know, but they don't know that you know."

"They didn't know the birds know?" she asked

"No, I know that Tobe knows, now you know"

"No one knows that I know? Then how did you know?" she asked

"No one know except you, me and Tobe, and the bird. Now that you know, we need to know that you won't say what you know. Please don't tell that you know" he told her

"Ok I'm getting confused. Can we just not use the word 'know'?" she asked.

George laughed. "Of course. Dom and Kel are trying to fool everyone into thinking they don't like each other. I also think they would rather enjoy themselves without everyone commenting on their relationship. I'm just helping them along, please don't tell anyone and help use out" he finished.

An evil glint came into her eyes "I'm totally going to help you out!" she said as she laughed evilly "Oh I can't wait to see their faces! Numair and Alanna are going to be so mad!"

"How long have they been together?" she asked.

"Want to know if you'll win the bet?" he asked with a grin.

"You caught me" she said.

"You didn't win" he informed her.

"Who did?" she asked

"Lord Wyldon!"

"That long?" she asked. "But it was said he had a lover at New Hope!"

George just raised his eyebrow and left her there.

_This is going to be entertaining, _she thought to herself.

* * *

George had left them a message saying that Daine knew and that she was going to help them. Since no one else but Daine could talk to animal it helped them a great deal. Sometimes Daine would say she had her animals 'spying' and report that nothing was happening. The frustration of everyone in the camp kept building has the week kept going. Everyone was hoping for at least one kiss between the two. But the mirror kept showing a platonic relationship.

Of course Daine knew that for most of the time Kel was sitting on Dom's lap while they worked. And their work kept being interrupted by kisses. More often than not their kisses would also lead to more.

"Welcome to the fourth GDKT meeting! Now we have to do something drastic because the two idiots cannot admit they are in love!" said Neal.

"We should embarrass them publicly. Or do a feet of magic that would leave them stuck to one another for a whole day. That would have to lead to something!" said Wolset.

Tobe and George exchanged a look with her. This was going to be fun!

After Numair had fallen asleep she snuck out of her room has a cat and asked the sparrows to come find her if he woke up. She made her way to Kel's room. She scratched the door with her paw. Dom opened the door to let her in. She saw that George was already there. Dom picked her up and scratched her behind her ears. "There he said as he set her in Kel's privy with a pair of breeches and a shirt"

She changed back to a human form. She put on the clothes and realized that Kel was much bigger than her. She had to tie the belt around her waist twice and the shirt was very baggy.

When she came back in the room Tobe had joined them. She had noticed before that Tobe had wild-magic but she had never been really close to the young man. She now realized he had a lot of potential. She'd have to talk to Kel about maybe training him.

Tobe, George and herself set out to explain the next outrageous plans to them. They all had quite a laugh at the crazy ideas of Neal. Even with a baby in tow he couldn't help to be extravagant.

Daine also noticed something she hadn't expected. Dom and Kel had shared he smile and a look. It was brief but in that short time there was something she had seen. Dom looked at Kel the way Numair looked at Daine, or the king looked at the queen, George looked at Alanna, Raoul at buri, Neal at Yuki. It was a look that showed love and affection. She then realized that it wasn't just a fling for him. It was love.

Daine struggled to wrap her mind around the thought of Dom being in love. She didn't know him very well personally but she knew of him. She had even made goo eyes at him before she had found love with Numair. He was certainly handsome and all the ladies at court knew that. Heck he couldn't be seen in Corus without a train of giggling ladies. He was the court most eligible bachelor. Yet there he sat with his arms wrapped protectively around Kel, looking as if he'd do anything she asked.

She also noticed the way Kel looked at her lover. It wasn't one sided it seemed. So it was love.

She asked Kel if she could train Tobe in wild-Magic and she had agreed. She was going to teach him tomorrow after his glaive practice with Kel. She wished the two lovebirds good night and went back to bed. Once she slipped in between the sheet she gently shook Numair awake.

He woke up with a start. He then looked into her eyes. She bent her head down to touch his lips with her own "I love you" she told him. He smiled at her. "I love you too" he said has he flipped her on her back. Daine just hoped that Sarra wouldn't wake up crying anytime soon.

* * *

The next day Kel woke up to feel something heavy across her waist. _Wow I seriously thought that they would wait a few days, _she thought to herself. She open her eyes to see her old knight master grinning at her. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmhm" she groaned.

She wasn't going to admit it to Raoul, and it turned out Neal, Alanna, Yuki, Wolset and pretty much everyone else, that she was very confortable with Dom's arm wrapped around her. "What are you all doing in my room?" she asked.

"In your room?" asked Wolset "But Lady Kel you are in the mess hall!"

"What!!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed. Of course Dom fell out of bed and took her down with him with a loud THUD. She knew that Dom's arm was magicked and was stuck around her waist. "Ouch!" he yelled. Then he looked around "What in Mithros name is happening here?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Neal, while holding Kely.

"Uh" replied Dom intelligently.

"Dom get your arm off me" Kel yelled.

"I CAN'T" he yelled back "look I'm stuck" to demonstrate this he started pulling his arm away from her. She couldn't help it but followed his arm and fell backward.

She then glared at everyone "You will all pay for this once you remove this spell"

"No I think it's quite funny to watch this!" said Buri.

"I have to agree with that!" said Numair.

* * *

Lord Wyldon was standing to the side shaking his head. He couldn't help but notice how Dom and Kel were good actors. But it was obvioius that they were acting. Well to him anyway. He thought, once again, how everyone in the fort was blind. How could no one notice how Dom hand was lovingly cradling her waist?

He shook his head as he left the mess hall.

* * *

Neal was walking with Alanna and George when he spotted Kel. He went to wave at her when he realized what was wrong. "Where's Dom?" he yelled at her. Of course the baby in Alanna's arms started to cry. "I'll tell Yuki to hit you" said the lioness has Dom walked out. She was also baffled by the fact that they were separated.

"How did you two get separated?" Neal asked them.

Raoul, Wolset and Buri were watching intently to see why the newest plan had, like all the others, failed.

Dom raised his arm where Kel's shirt was hanging from. "Well we realized that it was Kel's shirt that was stuck to me"

Neal groaned. He seriously had thought they wouldn't figure it out. He grumbled has Kel smiled at him. "I think I need a jousting partner Neal" she informed him.

He quickly grabbed Kely from Alanna's arms and said "Can't, I have to watch your namesake"

Kel rolled her eyes has she walked away. "I'm not done with you!" she told him.

Then all of the sudden Dom jumped forwards and pushed a man backward. Everyone turned toward him has he started wrestling the man on the floor.

The man than whipped out a knife and threw it in Kel's direction. Thankfully Kel jumped out of the path. Unfortunately not fast enough. The knife buried itself in her arm. If she hadn't moved it would've hit her in the heart. Then Raoul snapped to attention and helped Dom hold the man down has Alanna rushed to Kel's side. She quickly pulled the knife out of Kel's arm and stopped the bleeding. Kel sat down on the ground hard.

"Go to sleep we'll take care of everything" said Alanna as the lady knight closed her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the reviews! please give me feedback! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places**

* * *

Kel woke up to see a pair of worried sparkling blue eyes. She tried to say something but only croak came out. Dom then took a water skin and lifted it to her mouth and she drank readily. After having her fair share of water she asked Dom "What happened?"

"Well this assassin tried to kill you... nothing to worry about" he informed her.

She glared at him, of course he would make a joke of the situation. He wouldn't be Dom if he didn't. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just a week" he told her "you didn't really miss anything," she snorted at that "well apart from Raoul almost strangling the man, then George yelling at him he needed the assassin alive, and well Neal was so furious he was shaking. The lioness also tried to kill the assassin and knocked him unconscious."

"I didn't miss anything?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you look like My Lord when you do that. It's a little weird" he informed her.

She raised her other eyebrow "Now you look like the Meathead"

She pretended to be hurt "Me, like meathead? That is an insult!" she cried.

He chuckled. He then glanced around the infirmary. When he spotted no one, he bent his head toward her and rested his forehead against her "I was afraid I was going to lose you" he whispered as he gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Never scare me that way again" he ordered her.

Just then Neal and Lord Raoul walked in. Neal raced across the infirmary and flung himself on Kel and gave her a hug. "You're Up!" he cried.

She laughed at his antics. Then Lord Raoul moved in and gave her a bear hug. "You scared me there!" he informed her.

"We have splendid news!" cried Neal "The war is OVER!" As he said that, he did a little victory dance. Which looked...ridiculous. Kel laughed at him. She looked over at Lord Raoul asking for more information.

"The Scaran noble demoted Maggur" he informed her.

"How?"

"The usual way" said Dom

"Which is?" she asked.

"By separating head and body" said Neal. Kel gulped. "Oh" she said.

"Don't worry about it Kel, everything is fine!" said Dom "we are no longer at war and... we're going to Corus in a week!"

Just then the sparrows zoomed in and fluttered around Kel's head. "I'm fine" she informed them. Arrow perched on her shoulder and gave her an affectionate peck. She stroked the birds belly, until Jump jumped on the bed. He licked her face with his rough tongue. She laughed and petted his head in return.

She looked up to see Neal, Dom and Lord Raoul watching her with affection. The affection of a brother, a lover and a father. All that was missing was the affection of a son. Which was given to her when Tobe walked in and buried his face in her stomach "I was scared you wasn't gonna come back" he informed her. All the education and grammar she had tried to teach him was gone due to his emotions.

"I'm fine" she told him "Look at me"

When he raised his head and looked her in the eyes she whispered so that only he could hear her "I love you so much, son. I couldn't ask for a better son"

He looked at her "I love you too" he informed her.

She smiled. She then looked up and saw that the man had left her and her son alone. "Tobe?"

"Yes" he replied.

"How is everything going with Daine?"

"Great!" he replied with enthusiast "I can actually talk to the horses now. In sentences. I love them! They tell such interesting stories! Like did you know that Owen actually asked Lady Analynn to marry him?"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, he did and they'll announce it when we get to Corus, he proposed in front of Heart, Lord Wyldon's horse" he informed her. "I do not understand why Sir Neal calls Lord Wyldon the Stump, because milord Wyldon is one fine man!"

Kel raised her eyebrow at her son "I mean, I don't understand why anyone would have anything against him. He treats his horses so well." He corrected himself.

Kel laughed.

"Thank you, young Tobe" said Lord Wyldon from the door.

Tobe and Kel looked up. Tobe walked up to him "May I groom Heart?" he asked the lord.

"Say please Tobe" reprimanded Kel.

"Please?" he asked.

"Of course you may" answered Lord Wyldon.

"Thank you milord" he said as he skipped out of the room.

"He's quite devoted to you" said Lord Wyldon.

She smiled. "He means so much to me" she whispered.

"I guess you have heard we are leaving for Corus soon?" he asked her

"Indeed" she replied.

"You should know that you are quite a hero now, and you should be ready for a hero's welcome" he told her.

"And the man who tried to kill you was tried and executed. He was the last attempt of King Maggur."

She smiled "I'm glad the war is over" she said.

"We are going home" he told her with a smile. Kel was shocked. Lord Wyldon, nicknamed the Stump, had smiled.

"You are no doubt wondering what will happen for New Hope?" he asked her.

She smiled sheepishly "Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"It is apparent you love them. They are now officially a town, under the wing of the headwoman Fanche and her fiancée Seafas" he told her.

* * *

A week later found Lord Wyldon ,Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, Neal, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, her brothers, Cleon and third company and many more people on the road towards Corus.

The way to Corus was... eventful. Especially with Third Company, they pranked everyone. Wolset had put worms in Lord Raoul's food. Dom put frogs in Neal's tent. Lord Raoul scared Alanna with the tiniest spider. Merric stole Neal's poem and recited them to everyone. Seaver and Esmond were pushed into a river. Merric had stolen Kel's tent (what no one knew was that Kel never slept under the stars but she slept in Dom's tent) Lord Wyldon was the only one no one pranked.

* * *

"We should steal Dom's tent!" exclaimed Neal.

"Why?" asked Conal of Mindelan.

"Because we already stole Kel's and she's been sleeping under the stars, now we should steal Dom's so he can keep her company!" he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Might as well steal one of their bedroll. So they are stuck sharing!" said Wolset. They all grinned at that.

* * *

"I swear I misheard you!" yelled Dom "But I could have sworn you informed me my tent is missing!"

"Well it is" replied Neal.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked.

"Under the stars, like Kel!"

Dom glared at his cousin. He turned on his heels and went to find Kel.

"It appears, my dear, that the tent thief has struck again!" he informed her.

"And who might be the unlucky one?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Dom sighed dramatically "Me" he said.

She smiled at him. "What are you thinking about Kel?" he asked. She just kept smiling "You'll see"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kel sat up and grinned. Dom looked over at the tents to see Neal running out of his tent in what appeared to be undergarment.

"Dom!" he screamed. Kel started to laugh as Neal marched toward him. "I didn't do anything" yelled the sergeant. "For once it's ACTUALLY not me!"

Then Neal fell down in what appear to be honey. He then rolled down the small hill to land in... feathers.

Dom, Kel and the whole camp who had been woken up by Neal's scream were rolling from the laughter.

"Chicken!" yelled Wolset which made everyone laugh even harder.

"What did you do to get him out of the tent?" asked Dom everyone was gone back to bed. They were lying side by side under the night sky. Kel was all rolled up in her bedroll and Dom was all rolled up in Neal's. When Dom noticed he also didn't have a bedroll he stole Neal's.

"I asked Daine to ask the rats to crawl in his tent." She answered.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side!" he said back. She laughed. "Well you probably would be able to charm you way to my good grace again" she whispered.

Dom raised himself on his elbows. With a grin he said "I'm just that gorgeous eh?"

She laughed at him. "Of course" she whispered through tears of mirth.

"I knew it! You think I'm handsome!" he said. He was very aware of the hundred people who were listening in on this conversation.

"Don't let it go to your head!' she answered.

"How can I not? Here stands the most gorgeous lady knight and she thinks I'm handsome! Must be my lucky day!" he said.

"I'll tell Alanna you think I'm prettier!" she told him.

Dom glared at her "And I thought you liked me! But no you have to go and get me murdered!"

Kel laughed.

* * *

A few days later they arrived in Corus. People stopped what they were doing to cheer for the warriors who came back from the war. Kel was pretty sure she saw Wolset, Fulcher and Lofren wink at some pretty looking girls. She shook her head.

Once she reached the main street where the market place was and where most of the population was, everyone stopped talking. She was very aware of everyone eyes on her. She hid her blush behind her Yamani mask.

A small girl, about eight years old, ran up to Kel's side. Kel was grateful she was riding Hoshi instead of her mean-tempered gelding. Once the little girl reached her she handed Kel flowers. Kel took the flower gently and thanked her.

The small girl looked up at her and smiled. Then someone in the crowd yelled "Long live the Protector of the Small"

Only Neal, Raoul and Dom heard her groan. She hated that name. Why couldn't she have something more... hero-ish. Like the Lioness.

She shook her head as people cheered for her.

It took them the longest time to get to the palace, because everyone wanted a glimpse of her. Once they finally reached the palace ground, she dismounted. Tobe reached for her horse rein and led Peachblossom and Hoshi away, while she went to her rooms.

She quickly changed and headed for a bathhouse. She had been day-dreaming about this bath for a long time now. She sighed happily as the hot water covered her body.

After a while, some servants came in to wash. They nodded toward her and went in the pool and started to gossip.

"Have you seen her?" the blonde one asked.

"No, I was working" replied the redhead disappointed.

"I saw her!" replied the brunette "She was glorious" she continued in awe.

_I hope they are not talking about me _thought Kel.

"I don't see what is so special about her!" replied the other blond "I mean she's the Lady knight all right, but the Lioness is more famous, she's the King's Champion"

_Yep, definitely talking about me _thought Kel blushing slightly.

"Maybe the lioness is the King's Champion, but the Lady Keladry cares about us!" replied the redhead "Or didn't you hear about all the stories? How she went into Scaran and risked being declared a traitor to save her people?"

"Or how she risked redoing four years as a page to help her maid?" that was the brunette

"She asked the King to change a law so we had more right" said the first blonde

"You know Lalasaa?" asked the redhead

The second blonde looked startled "The dressmaker? Of course I know her, she is the one who is teaching us how to defend ourselves"

Kel smiled. She was so proud of Lalasaa.

"She was Lady Keladry's maid. It's the Lady Knight who taught her all the defence moves she is teaching us. And it's Lady Keladry who gave her the money to be successful"

"I didn't know" replied the second blond.

"And she is the one who ended the war! Didn't you see the new painting?"

"That was her? Wow, she must be quite something" she replied convinced.

"And have you heard? Apparently she is single and all her friend are trying to hook her up with a sergeant in the King's Own" At that they all laughed.

"She deserves a good husband!"

Kel thought that the way they looked up to her was ridiculous.

Then the brunette looked at Kel "Hi, I'm sorry we are so rude to you! I don't recall seeing around! What is your name?"

Kel blushed at that "Kel" she replied.

The redhead looked at the pile of clothes beside Kel and saw the owl and the glaives. "Of Mindelan?" she asked incredulous. The three other woman stared at Kel openly now.

"Well, yes" she replied shyly.

The four servant came over to her quickly. They took in her appearance and her dirty hair (she hadn't gotten around to washing it yet). The red head took the shampoo and moved behind Kel and started to wash her hair.

"Thanks, but I can wash my own hair" said Kel baffled.

"No, no! We'll do it for you" Then the other three servant started to help her get clean and scrub her back.

"Er... Thanks" she whispered shyly.

"Not use to being treated this way?" asked one of the blonde.

"No, not at all. I usually bath alone or in a river" she replied.

"Tell us about the New Hope Fight please!" begged one of the servant. "Oh, I'm Maria, this is Lucy" she said pointing at the first blonde "this is Leia" she pointed at the other blond "and this is Alice" she finally pointed at the redhead.

"Nice to meet you all" she told them. She then proceeded in recounting the story of her fight at New Hope.

"So you didn't actually defeat a giant on foot, with only a dagger?" asked Alice.

"No that was exaggerated!" replied Kel laughing.

"Will you come back here tomorrow?" asked Leia.

"Yes"

"We'll see you then!" replied Lucy

"See you" she said as she headed to her rooms.

* * *

Later that night she was cuddling with Dom in her bed.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"It was pretty good, me and Third company went to the Jugged Hare"

"Why?"

"We always do, whenever we come back to Corus we treat ourselves with a good meal" he told her.

"Anything interesting happened?"

"Well, the people asked us if we knew who 'sergeant Domitan of Masbolle' was. Then all the men pointed at me. I asked them what they wanted but they told me they didn't need anything so I shrugged it off. But they watched me the whole time. It's later that night that I...euh...overheard..."

"You eavesdrop" she put in

"As I was saying, I overheard them talking to Wolset and asking if I was worthy of the Lady Knight"

Kel blushed. "How do they know we're together? And why do they care?"

"They want to protect you love, and they don't know we're together, they just heard about the bet"

She frowned. "Don't worry about it, they all love you" he said as he kissed her. She forgot what she was about to say to him when he slipped his hand under her shirt. She lost all train of thought when he removed her shirt and then his.

"KEL" someone screamed as the knocking on her door grew louder. She opened her eyes to see Dom peacefully sleeping. Then someone knocked again. She grabbed Dom and his clothes and shoved him in her privy. She put on a nightdress and opened the door. "Neal" she said.

He looked at her. "There's a ball tonight and you have to go!" he told her right away. She sighed. "Couldn't it have waited until I was awake?" she asked.

"Well I guess" he said "But Kely woke me up and Yuki wanted me to tell you she is expecting you at noon! And that you have the remaining five hours to find a date. We would suggest Dom! See you!" he waved as he left.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews!! :) I find that this chapter is not as good as I would like, but I decided to post it anyways! So please tell me what you think and what I should do to improve! I love critism! (I also love loving reviews eheh!) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places. **

* * *

Contrary to most people's belief, Keladry of Mindelan did not hate wearing dresses. She even liked them sometimes. What she did have an objection to was standing around for three hours while Lalasaa poked, pulled, probed and fitted a dress. She could have practice jousting! Or swordplay with Alanna. Or something more useful than sitting around gossiping about what colour looked good on who.

She also objected to dresses that were so tightly fit that she couldn't really breathe. Or when the neckline was so low she felt like her breasts were going to fall out.

She had not been given any choices on her dresses. Since she had informed Yuki that she had gotten herself a date, just like she had been ordered too, Yuki had dragged her all over Corus to make sure she impressed her date.

Yuki had bought her high heels, which Kel couldn't walk in, a shawl to match with her dress and jewellery.

Throughout the day Yuki kept asking who her date was. But Kel refused to tell. Kel and Dom had talked about it and had finally decided; they would go to the ball together! They were going to come down the stairs arm in arm and dance the night away.

Yuki noticed that Kel had a dreamy look on her face, so she didn't bother to strike up a conversation. But she had a fairly good idea at who was causing her good friend such a 'in love' look. She was certain a pair of blue eyes were involved.

* * *

"Please tell me!"

"I'm not going to tell you Meathead!"

"Please!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because... I want the element of surprise! I want to see your face when you see the gorgeous vision of a woman that will be on my arm tonight!"

"Can't beat Yuki"

"Sure can!"

"Want to bet?"

"Sure! My date will turn more head than yours" said Dom

"Nope! My date is better than yours" replied Neal

"No mine is better than yours!"

"Can't be! Mine is better"

"OW" yelled both men. Neither had noticed that Yuki and Kel had walked in and Yuki had proceeded to whack them with her shukusen.

"What are you boys arguing about?" asked Kel

"Who has the most head turning date for tonight!" said Dom "I said I did!"

"You have a date?" asked Kel "Who?"

"That my dear protector of the Small, I will keep secret until you and everyone in the ballroom will turn their heads to see how magnificent she is!"

From the corner of his eye he saw Yuki and Neal exchange a glance. Apparently they had thought that him and Kel were going together and now they weren't so sure.

"A new court lady?" she asked

"You could say that! She is new at court!" replied Dom. "What about you Lady Knight? Do you have a date?"

"I most certainly do!" she replied "But I, like you, will not tell!" she finished with a grin.

Dom raised an eyebrow "Won't you?"

"No!" she replied "and I can tell you my date is better looking than all of your dates!" she told them. After all she did have the greatest looking man as her date!

"Impossible!" replied Dom with a grin. "Mine is amazingly gorgeous, perfect, beautiful and just amazing!" Only Dom saw Kel's blush.

"My date is the most amazing and most beautiful woman ever! You can't beat that" said Neal

Yuki rolled her eyes at their childish ways. "You guys never grow up do you?" she asked them.

"I'll let you know, beautiful wife, that I am a man and I'm very mature. This is merely a ..."

"Meathead, we all know you are immature" said Dom.

"It is my fate to be misunderstood! Such a ugly fate that is!" he cried to no one in particular.

"Now if you boys..."

"As I just informed you, I am a man" said Neal.

"As I was saying, if you BOYS would excuse me I have to go and get ready!" finished Kel.

As Kel started to walk away Neal screamed after her "Won't you tell me who you are going with?"

Kel looked over her shoulder "No" and kept walking.

* * *

Kel had gone to the bath again. There she had seen Lucy, Leia, Maria and Alice again. They kept asking her questions about her squiredom and knighthood. She answered all their questions while they gently massaged her scalp with shampoo. Still not sure she deserved that treatment, she protested at first. They had nicely informed her that she wasn't going to protest and that they would do it.

They were nicely chatting away when she looked at the clock. "Oh No I'm late!" she cried as she rushed to go get dry.

"Where do you have to be?" Lucy asked her.

"Well I have to be at the ball tonight and I need to get ready! The ball is in three hours and I have to go eat and get ready!"

"We'll help you!" cried Alice

"What?" she asked.

"Go eat, we'll come to your room and make you ready!" said Alice.

"But..."

"No buts" that was Leia "We'll help you!"

She looked at all four of them in the eyes "Thank you" she said sincerely. She hugged all of them and rushed to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

* * *

King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Alanna, Raoul, Buri, all of Kel's friend, most of Thirs company, Daine, Numair, Lord Wyldon, George and many other were sitting together in the mess hall.

"So are they together yet?" asked Thayet.

"No!" replied several people angrily.

"Well, they'll end up together by the end of tonight!" said Neal.

"Who bet on tonight?" asked George.

Wolset checked the list that contained more than a thousand name. "The Queen, Princess Shinko, Sir Neal and Sir Seaver"

"I'll make so much money tonight!" yelped Neal.

* * *

Dom was grinning has he strode down the hall towards Kel's room. He couldn't wait to dance with her. He had donned his formal clothes and was now knocking on Kel's door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

As he walked in, he was mesmerized by the beauty that stood before him. He always thought that Kel was pretty, but tonight, in his mind, was gorgeous. He also noticed that he was slightly biased. Yes she was pretty, but she wasn't the most beautiful woman at court. Her shoulder were too large and her arms to muscular. She didn't have amazing curves either. But he guessed that beauty was an opinion. What he found beautiful someone else could find ugly.

He used to love small woman, with tiny waist that he could wrap his arms around and long flowing hair. Now his taste had changed. He loved tall woman, with strong shoulder, toned body and hazel eyes.

Tonight she was wearing a green dress. The dress was... beautiful too say the least. It looked like it was just two cloths of silk intertwined together. They were wrapped tightly around her stomach several time, to accent her smaller waist, and then moved to cover her breasts and finally be tied behind her neck. This made her seem like her shoulder were smaller. The skirts were just flaring out around her and reached the floor.

Her hair was pulled up into a lovely bun with strands falling out. She had even put a little bit of face paint on. Nothing like some court ladies who covered their faces with kohl and other product; No she just put a little bit of green eye shadow to make the hazel in her eye come out, and a little bit of lip rouge to make her lips look sensually glossy and pink.

She was standing with her back to him, looking in the mirror, putting on earbobs. Earbobs? She had her ear pierced?

"Lucy, Alice, Leia and Maria pierced them today. Maria told me that Her Majesty and Buri did the same to Alanna when she was a new knight to and she fainted" she informed him. It was evident in her eyes that she was shocked her hero had fainted while getting her ear pierced.

"Who are Maria, Alice, Lucy and Leia?" he asked

"Oh just women I met while bathing." She replied "They are so nice, they helped me get ready"

She turned toward him and her eyes bulged out in shock. She took in his appearance and told him "You look amazing! I told you guys I had the greatest date!"

He smiled at her. "No, I have to say that I have the greatest date! Look at you! You look amazing!"

She smiled at him "But, I can't breathe or walk!"

He laughed "Just lean on me" he whispered conspiratorially.

She smiled at him and walk up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he informed her. He put his hands gently on waist and drew her mouth up to his. As they parted he whispered "Ready to go shock Meathead?"

* * *

**This is a chapter where nothing really happens! :( it's just a little anticipation for the next chapter, where the BALL will happen! Please give me feedback! Love you all! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

"The Lady Knight will be here tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you shall make sure to impress her. She is held in very high esteem. She is a supporting beam of this realm. Think of the glory she could bring to any house. You need to court her and give her our name! And you young lady, shall befriend her, be a sister to her"

"But mother..."

"Not a word, she shall bring glory to our house, and we shall work fast, for we are not the only one who would like to be able to call her ours" continued the matchmaking mother. It was true, all around the ballroom, conversation buzzed about the lady knight. Everyone from the haMinch to the Nond to the Masbolles, wanted the Lady knight for their sons.

"The competition for the Lady Knight's attention will be fierce!" said one mother to another.

"I think we may have the advantage, my younger son is married to her sister" replied another mother. She was the very conservative mother of Adalia's husband. Even if the conservative disapproved of the Lady Knight, they couldn't help but be awed of what she accomplished. It was true, without that one knight the war would not have been won so easily, if at all.

"I think however that, us Masbolles, have the greater chance" replied Lady Dominic of Masbolle.

"And why is that mother?" asked Sir Daniel the younger, Dom's older brother.

"Haven't you heard about the 'bet'?" she asked everyone.

"What bet?" asked a matchmaking mother.

"There is a bet going on about Lady Keladry and my youngest Domitan. It is a bet of when they shall start courting. We shall push them a little and make sure we have a Lady Knight Commander in the family. What do you think of Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle?"

"It is just a bet, there is no proof" replied a matchmaking mother. Lady Dominic just smiled. "And you my dear Danielle shall befriend her, understood?"

"Yes mother" she replied.

* * *

In a corner to the ballroom a giant man and a tiny woman sat laughing. "She will endure what I had to endure for over two decades before you saved me from them all, my love" Lord Raoul whispered to his wife, grinning evilly thinking of the discomfort of his ex-squire.

She laughed "I heard she had a date" she whispered.

"It better be Dom" he answered. "And they better start courting. Look at it this way, he'll be her knight in shining armour saving her from the matchmaking mothers"

"You know what would make this priceless?" asked Neal as he joined them with a beautifully clad Yuki.

"What?" asked Buri

"If she fell down the stairs" he answered grinning. Yuki slowly took her fan out "Euh, I mean it wouldn't be funny at all" he corrected himself. Yuki nodded to herself and placed the fan back in her obi.

"I can't believe you Yuki" exclaimed Lady Alanna coming to join them "you actually trained him"

Neal glared at his ex knight-mistress. "When will she come down the stairs on the arm of her date, which has to be Dom?"

"Soon I'm guessing" replied George with a glint in his eye. "I wonder how she'll react!"

"To what?" asked his wife.

He tilted his head back in the direction of the painting of the Lady knight at the New Hope Fight.

"She'll probably stumble and fall" said Neal. He got a glare from his wife and amended "She'll just coolly take it in"

* * *

"He's back from the war!"

"He is so handsome! I saw him when he came in; I just fell in love with him!"

"Lady Vivenne is just so lucky that he courted her"

"Did you see his eyes? I feel like I could drown in them!"

"And his shoulder, they always fill hiss tunic the right way! He looks so gorgeous"

"I'm so getting a dance with him!"

"Not if I get there first!"

"Didn't you guys hear? He supposedly about to court the Lady Knight"

Kel's sisters laughed at the other young eligible women. "Of course" they replied laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked another court lady.

"Did you ever SEE our sister in law?" asked Orannie. "She is made along the lines of a cow! I doubt the most eligible bachelor at court will fall for a girl with a cow figure!"

"Be nice to your sister in law" said Lady Uline of haMinch, formerly of Hannalof.

"That girl may get many praises and purses and do heroic deeds and be a 'pillar of the realm' but she will not court the most handsome, charming and gorgeous man at court, there is no way" replied Kel's sister, Lady Adalia.

Then the herald yelled over the sound of conversation "The Lady Knight Commander of the King's Owns Lady Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own"

Kel's sister could not believe it as her younger sister in law came into view on the arm of the most beautiful man ever. She wasn't even that pretty. Her shoulder were too large and her arms to muscles. "Well, she still looks like a cow" she whispered.

"Well the cow got the handsomest escort' retorted Lady Uline. "But she is a very attractive cow"

* * *

"The Lady Knight Commander of the King's Owns Lady Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own"

"Yay!" yelped Neal "Kel and Dom are together! I'm going to be rich!"

"You know Neal, people can go to balls as friends!" whispered George.

Neal glared at him "But Kel and Dom are PERFECT for one another!" he said "Just look at them!"

Lady Alanna, George, Lord Raoul, Daine, Numair and Buri watched the young couple walk down the stairs. Neal was right, they were perfect together. She looked radiant in that green dress and he looked handsome as ever. They made the cutest couple.

* * *

"See I was right!" said Lady Dominique. "Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle. Now Dannie, I want you to go befriend her, you shall become a close friend of the Lady Keladry. She shall have even more ties to the Masbolle. Dom is her escort, Neal her best friend and you shall be her best girlfriend! Understood?"

"Yes Mother" replied the young woman, as she walked away towards the young women her own age.

"You know Lady Dominique, this does not necessarily mean that they are together! They could just be good friend" said the Lady of haMinch.

"You are just upset your son is not escorting her! But Lady Dom, I think she may have a point. We shall watch and see. I shall introduce my own son to the Lady Knight and we will see who she shall choose. Hopefully my own offspring" said Lady of Nond.

"I thought your son could not marry because he is in the King's Own?" asked the Lady of Genlith.

"If there is but a slight possibility of them marrying he shall quit the Own!" she said "It is time he settles down! I have been trying to get him to marry since forever. But I will be more forceful if it is for the Lady Knight"

Just then another matchmaking mother joined them. The Lady Drisma of Mindelan, apparently the dragon of the family.

"My Lady Dominique" she said "It seems that my grandchild seems to favour your son"

"Yes, Lady Drisma" replied Dom's mother "I find it a very favourable match"

"So do I!" said Kel's grandmother "I have been looking for a young man for young Keladry for a while now and your son is quite an interesting and favourable match for my granddaughter"

"Well I think that you and I, my Lady, are in agreement for this match" replied Lady Dom.

"Mother?" asked Sir Daniel, Dom's older brother.

"Yes Dan"

"Maybe Dom and the lady Knight are just friends, Dom has escorted on many occasion young court women with no intention of marrying them or even courting them. Sometime escorting someone is just a favour from a friend to a friend. Maybe Dom and Lady Keladry are just friends and are not looking for involvement, or marriage"

"Nonsense, young sir" cut in Lady Drisma "I am Keladry's grandmother, she shall listen to me and if Lady Dominique and I try to arrange a marriage I'm pretty sure they will listen to us."

"Excuse me" cut in Lady Ilane of Mindelan. They all turned towards her "My daughter is not someone to sell to the highest bidder or most honourable family. She choose against a arranged marriage when she decided to become a knight. She does not wish for me or the family to choose her a husband. She has done enough for this family, given us countless amount of money that we should honour her wishes. She and only she will decided who she will spend the rest of her life with and not some gossiping Ladies. It is her choice and her choice only! And Lady Drisma, I thought I made it quite clear that you were not going to try to arrange a marriage for her." With that she walked away toward her husband, who was talking to Lady Hamane.

"Do not mind my daughter-in-law ladies, she will come around eventually once we can find Keladry a match that we cannot resist."

* * *

Kel walked out into the ballroom on Dom's arm. The first thing they noticed was Neal doing what appears to be a victory dance, that looked extremely ridiculous. "He thinks he won the bet" whispered Dom. "Ready to give him the shock of his life?"

She grinned up at him. "Of course"

The next thing she saw was some court ladies, her sisters among them. They were making goo-goo eyes at Dom while glaring at Kel. It was clear to her they were jealous of her and the fact that her escort was the most eligible bachelor at court. "They want you so badly" she told him pointing her chin toward the ladies.

He gave her a quick laugh. "Why do your sister seem shocked?" he asked quietly

"Oh, well they told me that I look like a cow, so I guess they are shocked I managed to catch the most gorgeous man at court" she whispered back bitterly.

He looked at her for a second and whispered. "Well they may think you look like a cow, but I like cow-ish girls. They are so much better looking. Cows are very attractive you know!" she laughed a little bit at that "don't listen to them, love. You are the most beautiful girl here and I love you!"

She looked up at him and gave him a smile "Thank you"

Her eyes roamed the room and fell on her grandmama's talking to several matchmaking mothers. "There's my grandmamma, probably trying to arrange my marriage" she said with a frown.

He looked over to where the mothers were standing around and saw the Lady Drisma talking to his mother. "Well apparently, my mother is arranging my wedding as well." He said "she's been telling me to settle down for so long now"

She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Will you actually be betrothed to someone else?" she asked "Will you leave the own? What about me? Will you leave me? Or would you're parents maybe consider someone like me? A disgrace who isn't a really lady? From a house that is not very rich, nor powerful?"

"Calm down, love" They had reached the bottom of the stairs and the crowd parted before them. "Seeing as your grandmother is talking to my mother there is a fair chance she would like the match. And Mindelan is quite powerful. What with the Yamani alliance and the commander of the King;s Own?" They started walking towards their Majesties. "And my mother wants me to quit"

"But it's your whole life!" she said.

"Well it's not my WHOLE life; I mean you are my life too! and father is a little bit on my side. He said that has long has I was in the Own she was not to arrange a marriage for me, however the moment I left she could arrange something. But father told me that I should find myself a girl I want to marry while being in the Own so I could choose my own bride" he told her.

She smiled up at him, relieved. She turned toward the monarch and stopped dead in her track. Dom, who kept walking was yanked back by their linked arms, and he loved that she was strong enough to pull him back. "What is this?" she asked.

He looked around to see what she was talking about. He emitted a small "Oh" and relied "A painting"

She glared at him. She looked at the painting and asked "Why would they paint me and why would they put it here?"

She didn't realize that the monarch could hear her clearly. She was startled when Queen said "You've become quite an icon, Keladry. This is a painting that gives hope to everyone, from soldiers in the field to young girls who are hoping to become warriors. You will be glad to hear there is four girls in page training as we speak. One is almost a squire"

"People look at this painting and see the hope. They see someone who fight for what she believes in and they see the determination in you. They see that you would do anything to set things right and they are inspired by you" continued the king.

"The commoner love you! They see that you treat them like humans, and equals to yourself. There are se many people talking about going to New Hope to see you" ssaid the beautiful Queen.

"You are a true knight of the realm. We are proud of you and you are one of the greatest hero and commander of Tortall. We salute you" finished King Jonathan. He then bowed down to her. She was shocked. The monarch rarely bowed down, it was such a great honour.

"Thank you, your Majesty" she whispered bowing down.

Dom led her to their table. She was sitting with Daine and Numair. Daine winked at them and looked up. Looking up Kel saw doves. She smiled. It was going to be memorable.

They ate the fancy food while chatting casually,

After the dinner they stood up, and went to go chat with Lord Raoul, Buri and Lady Alanna.

"Hello My Lord" she said.

"Call me Raoul" he said. "So how is your night?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows at Dom.

Kel laughed. "It's very well! Dom is so entertaining!" she said winking at Dom.

Dom just kept grinning. Then a young man approached them carefully. "Lady Knight?" he asked.

"Yes" she said turning toward him.

"Would you please give me the honour of this dance" he bowed.

She looked at Dom, who just shrugged and agreed to a dance. As he led her toward the dance floor she saw court ladies surround Dom. She then saw him escort a lady to the dance floor.

Matchmaking mothers, young man and even older men all came to talk to her and try to sway her away. She hadn't even seen Dom since she had danced that first dance.

"My dear beautiful lady knight" she heard. She sighed. She had heard so many people say that to her.

She turned to see George holding his hand out. "A dance?" he asked.

She smiled at him "of course". In fact she was relieved. She didn't have to dance with someone who was going to try to court her, or talking to matchmaking mother who were trying to sell the virtues of their sons or ladies who tried to befriend her, most of them having nothing in common with her. She did not want to talk about dresses and such. And she couldn't bring up weapons training or battle strategies to delicately reared ladies.

She started to dance with George. She looked over to see Dom and Daine dancing close to them. She raised an eyebrow at George. He laughed and whispered in her ear "I think you and your date should dance together"

She was a bit nervous now. "Don't worry Keladry everything will be fine!"

"It's just going to be weird, I mean we'll be allowed to be open with our affection. We always hid them. For 10 months now we always hid it. It'll be different" she said.

"You will like it! You'll be able to just kiss him whenever and hold his hand in front of people"

She smiled, thinking about that. The song ended. She saw a man approaching her. She quickly turned towards Dom. "Well date, shall we?" she asked.

He grinned at her and the butterflies in her stomach did somersaults. He gently took her hand in his and laid his other hand on her waist. She slowly dipped her head to his shoulder and they started to sway to the music. Of course, thanks to George, the most romantic love ballad was playing at the moment.

* * *

"Look at them!" whispered Neal.

"We are looking, Meathead!" said Lady Alanna. He stared at her

"Since when do YOU call me meathead?" he asked.

She looked at him "Since you act like one" when she saw that he was about to protest she whispered "Shut up and look" They all turned to face the swaying couple. They truly looked perfect together.

Then they suddenly looked up into each others eyes. "This is it!" whispered Raoul.

"Shh" said Buri, Alanna, Yuki, Shinko, Road, Seaver, Faleron, Cleon, Numair, Ilane, Piers, Dominique and plenty of other people.

Dom gently cupped Kel's cheek and bent his head towards her. Everyone was now holding their breath.

When his lips met hers doves started to circled around them while a halo of light, engineered by George, shined on them. It looked like a scene from romance novels.

Then they all cheered. Kel and Dom turned towards them with a smile on their faces. "I'm so happy for you!" yelled most people, while Neal said "Give me my money!"

"Hold up a second Neal!" said Kel "What money?'

"Well...." he said "We sort off had a bet about when you guys were going to start courting... and I won"

"When we started courting?" asked Dom.

"Well yes, and since you guys are obviously now courting I won!"

"Well, I don't think so" replied Kel.

"What do you mean?" asked Neal.

"Well, we sort of knew about the bet" said Dom. Everyone stared at them. "What?" they yelled.

Kel and Dom just smiled at them. Kel then walked over to Lord Wyldon "Congrats on winning the bet" she told him.

"Thank you, Mindelan" he replied.

"Wait, no!" said Neal "The Stu... I mean Lord Wyldon can't win! He said you'd be together since like 9 months ago! And Dom had a lover at New Hope!"

They both looked at Neal. "NOOO! Are you saying that Dom's lover at New Hope was YOUU!?"

"No, it can't be!" he said.

Lady Alanna then covered his mouth with her hand.

"I can't believe you guys kept this secret for so long, but congrats!" she said.

"You sneaky!" said Lord Raoul. He couldn't believe it! 10 months?? Unbelievable.

"No one knew?"

"I knew" said Lord Wyldon. "It was so obvious, the way they look at each other and the way they talk, it's just so obvious"

"I knew" said George "I mean I'm not the spy master for nothing! You know the prank about stealing his clothes? I'm the one who got him his clothes back"

"I knew" said Daine "My animals told me! And all the time you asked me to spy through my animals, well, I just lied a little"

"YOU KNEW?" yelled Alanna.

"Now Lass, you know it's my job, and they didn't want everyone to know and..."

"George"

"Yes?"

"Start Running!" He left the ballroom at a full sprint.

Alanna then let go of Neal and ran after her husband. "No" said Neal "It can't be! I mean no!" Kel and Dom just laughed.

"Denial is the first step Neal"

"No, it can be!"

Kel rolled her eyes. She then yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired" Dom offered her his arm and they left the ball room.

* * *

"I can't believe he KISSED her" said Lady Oralie. "She looks like a cow!"

"Well, I'm happy for them!" said Lady Uline.

"But that means he not free anymore" replied one very upset court lady "And didn't you hear they have been courting for 10 months now"

* * *

"When shall we schedule the wedding?" asked Lady Drisma

"Soon" replied Lady Dominique.

* * *

They spent the night together. For once not scared someone was going to walk in on them, or hear them talk late in the night. They fell asleep after loving each other.

They were rudely awakened by a knock on her door. "My Lady commander! There is an emergency! Third Company is called away! And we can't find Sergeant Dom!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please give me feedback! and sorry i didn't update sooner, i'm blaming finals and organic chemistry... grrr! wish me luck it's tomorrow afternoon! **

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters or places.**

* * *

Kel shot out of bed and answered the door. "Go get ready, I'll find the Sergeant, be in the courtyard in half a candle mark sharp"

The man bowed and left. She turned toward Dom "Go get your squad ready"

He nodded and left. Her stuff was all packed and ready to go at the bottom of her dresser. She took her tent and her bedroll out and a bag with her clothes on and went towards Raoul's suite.

He opened the door at her first knock. He invited her in and said "This emergency is all on you. It's at Blue harbour, there is a pirate that attacked the city. They need some repairs and the pirates are bound to come back. So you'll be there until the repair are finished or for at least one months to make sure the pirates are not coming back, got everything?"

"Yeah, it should be fine"

"Make me proud" he said, and in a rare gesture of affection he kissed her forehead. "And the moment you come back you have some explaining to do!"

"About what?" she said confused.

"Dom" he replied has he walked toward his room "If you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you" he finished as he returned to his room and wife.

"That's helpful" she murmured.

She then rushed to the Own's courtyard, where all of Third company was assembled. She saw the sergeants making sure their men's mount were properly saddled and servant of the king's own loading all their belongings in the wagon. She gave her tent and clothes to the servant so her stuff could be loaded to. She turned to find Tobe leading Peachblossom and Hoshi out. She looked at him and beckoned him over. "Tobe, you need to stay here" she whispered "You need to study with Daine"

He looked at her through sleepy eyes. "But..."

"Tobe, I can't take you out on the field" she whispered as she went on her knees so their eyes could be levelled. "You are too young to be in the King's Own. I will try my best to come back soon, and I promise you will always be taken care of, you are my son. But I really can't bring you and worry if my son is fine. Keep studying with Daine and go annoy Neal. I told him to take care of you"

"But, Mom, there is no one to take care of you" he whispered.

"Peachblossom and Hoshi, and all my sparrows and Jump will take care of me" she told him. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be fine"

She straightened up and looked around the clearing. She saw Dom walking toward them. When he reached them he gave her a smile and bent down to Tobe's level and whispered in his ear. Tobe then nodded and hugged her around the waist and left for his room with tears in his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"That I'd look after you. He agreed that I'd do a good job of it since I care about you" he then looked at her and shook his head. "Did you eat?" he then gave her a warm turnover "Just rolled out of bed and came charging down. You'll learn"

She laughed as she remembered those were the first word he had ever said to her. She took a bite of the turnover, smiled at him and said "It's good!" with her mouth full.

He chuckled. "Go now, give us some inspiring speech and what the emergency is"

She smiled and mounted Hoshi. Like on the first day she had ridden with them the sparrows took flight so Jump could get settle in his carrier and the sparrows resettled themselves. Of course, Hoshi was used to this by now, she didn't even notice anything.

She turned towards the men "This is what I know, Blue Harbor has been, again, attacked by pirates. We will go there to help them get back on their feet and make sure the pirates do not come back" She turned around and raised a glove arm and signalled for them to move out.

As she guided the company on the road she remembered her first day; of how she had daydreamed about leading armies and had imagined, while riding behind Raoul, that she could be a general. Back then she hadn't believed it possible because of her gender. And yet, here she was leading the King's Own. For the first time since she had been given the title she truly felt like the Knight Commander of the King's Own.

They rode in silence for a while. Toward midmorning she raised her hand signalling a break. The men dismounted and rested their horse for a while. Someone produced a bit of cheese and jerky.

"So, Lady Kel" said Wolset. "How was the ball last night?" he asked. Apparently the gossip had not reached them yet. But she wasn't surprise. Dom and Kel had announced they were together the night before, or to be more exact very very early this morning and they had ridden out before dawn had broken. When they had kissed all of the Own was peacefully sleeping in their beds and they had woken before anyone told them.

She looked over and saw that everyone was now paying attention to her. She rolled her eyes at them. "It was nice" she replied.

"Did anything exciting happen?" asked Lerant.

"Lots of stuff happen! Lord Raoul was actually there, not even behind the curtains" she replied.

"What about you Dom, you were there right?" asked Fulcher.

"Yes I was" he replied. "It was quite entertaining"

"All the ladies at court took a liking to him" said Kel.

"Mithros Dom, leave some for us poor fellows" said Aiden.

Dom laughed "You can have them" he said.

"Did a lady catch your eye?" asked Volorin.

"Well, we really couldn't find him this morning!" replied a recruit in Dom's squad. The recruits were obliviously spending too much time with Wolset.

Dom just raised his eyebrow.

"Common Dom, tell us whose lady has just captured your heart, and please do tell us how you manage to land in a Lady's bed after wooing her that very night!" said Wolset.

"Well, this Lady is very special" all the men came close around and were listening intently. "She's amazing, and I've been courting her for a very long time"

"How long?" asked Lofren.

Dom looked at him "Around 10 months or so"

"Wow, I did not know someone could catch your attention for that long" said Wolset, all the while thinking that the betting pool about Dom and the Lady Knight was for nothing.

Dom laughed "She's different than the usual court lady"

Kel just sat there laughing quietly to herself. "So, who is this Lady that you have been courting for over ten months or so without once mentioning it to your lowly squad?" said Devon, a men in Dom's squad.

Dom smiled at them, looked at Kel and raised an eyebrow. Kel tried to hide her blush behind her Yamani mask, but failed entirely. No one but Wolset saw the quiet exchange. "NO WAY" he yelled.

Dom looked at him. "TEN MONTHS?" yelled Wolset. Dom nodded. "You have been with Lady Kel for TEN MOTNHS?"

Kel and Dom nodded again. "Ten months?" he asked more quietly after the initial shock was passed. "I can't believe you! Who knew?"

"This is all very fun and interesting, but we have to get going!" said Kel.

They all groaned as they got to their feet and went towards their mounts. Dom quickly stole a kiss from he, that did not go unnoticed by the men.

"Ok tell us the story" said Emmit as they rode out.

"Well, me and Kel have been together since midwinter. All because of a mistletoe" said Dom.

"Who knew?" asked Fulcher.

"George found out, so did Daine" said Dom.

"You know Wolset" yelled Kel "We totally knew about the bet and the pranks you guys pulled on us"

"What? How?" he asked.

"Tobe" she replied. "Then George found us and totally helped us. His wife wasn't to happy about that"

"Daine knew too, so she kind of lied on the spying sessions" replied Dom sweetly "Oh and we spelled Kel's room so you wouldn't see any interesting stuff if you scryed"

"Did you guys tell Lord Wyldon?"

"No he figured it out on his own" replied Kel "We were very surprised once we learned he had bet on us, and that he knew we were together"

They continued to talk and laughed all the way to Blue Harbour. There they were meet with an ugly sight. The town was devastated and most building were burnt. "Well boys" she yelled "Let's get to work"

* * *

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and for the good wishes for my finals. I'm sorry for the wait! but I promise as soon as I'm done my finals, I'll upsdate more regularly and bigger chapters! **

**Please Give me feedback! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. **

* * *

The villagers were very happy to have the King's Own to help them repair the town. The town had been totally destroyed. They started by tearing down any remaining building. The town had been set afire and all the current buildings were not safe.

Kel was trying to get an indignant Peachblossom to tear down a wall when Dom found her. "It's supper time sweet. And we need to organize something for the town people. They do not have homes anymore. And we may need more supplies."

She groaned as she followed him to the fire where meat was being cooked. Dom looked at her sideway and grinned. He then grabbed her hand. "I'm happy I can finally hold your hand in public places and not have to hide anything." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. "I still have to appear professional!" she said with a grin.

He smiled back and said "Did My Lord look professional when he had us gallop to Corus to see Buri?"

"Well not really" she replied laughing. She remembered that moment too well. He had been separated from his lovely Buri and had raced back to Corus and forced poor Third Company to do it at full speed.

They reached the fire a few moments later. Wolset grinned and nodded at their linked hands. "That will take some getting use to" he said. Eveyrone turned toward the couple and grinned.

A rather red Kel took her food from Aiden, who winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows at Dom. Embarassed she stalked over to Hoshi and took some paper out. She then sat on a log. She was barely sat when Dom hauled her up and sat where she had been sitting.

She glared at him. He grinned and patted his knee, indicating she should sit on his lap. "It'll be more comfortable!"

She muttered about insubordinate sergeant as she sat on his lap. He bent his head and whispered in her ear "What are you doing?"

"Oh, a list of supply we need, I'll send in to the palace so they can supply us. And I'm making a small report about the state of the town so that Raoul is updated"

Dom just nodded and started to eat while she wrote supplies. The men of the King's Own were looking at them and snickering. She could hear them whispering and betting. She shook her head and kept writing.

Dom pointed over her shoulder at her paper "You should ask for more food than that. Unless you want to ask for more in few days. And you should also report that the pirates left some valuables, meaning they will come back. Also, you should add some fabric on the list of supplies"

"Fabric?" she asked "Why?"

"Well, most of the houses burned down, and with it, most people's possession. These people do not own anything except the clothes on their back. Women do not have the strength to rebuilt stuff yet, so we should bring in fabric so they can start making new clothes"

She looked at him and whispered "I'm glad you are here" It meant so much to her that he was helping her like this.

He smiled at her "Anything for you love"

* * *

Wolset snickered as he watched his sergeant and Lady Kel. She was currently sitting on Dom's lap and they were whispering together. They looked amazing together. Then he saw his sergeant look at the Lady Knight. That is when he saw it.

It was not a fling to him. Not at all. Never before had he seen Dom look at someone or something this way. It was love. His sergeant was in love.

He then thought of Lady Kel. She was one very special lady. At first everyone in the King's Own had been sceptical when Lord Raoul had chosen 'The Girl' as his squire. But she had shown them, time and again, that she could not only keep up with them, but she could lead them.

Lady Kel was a great fighter and an amazing commander. Very few people could make that claim. But what amazed him and everyone in Third Company was her love. She loved everyone. She cared about everyone. She did not discriminate and she showed love to all.

Despite all their qualm about her at first, they had come to love her. She was their Lady. She was one of them. If anyone said so much as a insult about her, they would fight. Just like all her year-mates and the Lioness and the Yamani ladies, and pretty much everyone she knew. But now, very few people insulted the Lady Knight. She had become respected. Only the few conservative still objected to her. But they couldn't help but agree, she had turned the war in their favour, more than once.

If anyone deserved love, it was the Lady Knight. As he glanced at the two of them again, he saw that she had the love she deserved.

Then Lady Kel raised her head up to kiss Dom on the lips. Of course he loved her like a big brother and Dom was the best sergeant he could hope for, he couldn't resist. "Get a room you two!"

Dom looked at him and smiled "There is no need to be rude just because you don't have such a lovely Lady"

Fulcher laughed "Well, Sergeant, I think he is pretty jealous!"

"I am NOT!" replied Wolset hotly. "No offence Lady Kel" he finished hastily.

The lady knight, thankfully, just laughed.

* * *

They had settled all the villager in tents and ruins. After Kel had put her tent up, she looked over to see Dom with a sheepish look on his face. As he walked over to her he said "Umm... I may... I mean... maybe... I forgot my... tent... sort off..."

She laughed "Was that on purpose or not?"

He looked at her "Well it depends how you look at it..."

"Come in sergeant" she said as she held the flap to her tent up so he could walk in. "Take your boots off"

He obliged. She turned her back to him as she snuffed out the candle. She then felt his strong arm snake around her waist. He bent his head down and kissed her soft spot, right below her ear.

He then whispered in her ear. "Mithros Kel, I love you so much" She smiled as she turned in his arms.

"I love you too"

Then unable to resist his lips anymore she kissed him.

* * *

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Where do you think?"

'Did you sleep with Lady Kel?"

Wolset, Dom's squad, Aiden's squad, Volorin's squad and Quasim's quad were waiting for his answer.

"Yes" he replied.

"Isn't it a bit... you know... soon? I mean she's not a court lady! She's Lady Kel!" exclaimed Lofren.

"Well, you may think it's too soon, because you learnt yesterday that we were together, while in fact we have been together for ten months now."

They grumbled for a little and then Quasim spoke up "Don't you hurt her"

"I would never" he said, all the while thinking _here it starts. _He knew perfectly well that he was a dead man if her ever hurt Kel. He'd have several people going after him and he knew he'd get a few threats. After all, she was loved by many including, everyone in Third Company, Lord Raoul the Lioness, Meathead, all her year mates, the Yamani Ladies, everyone at New Hope, Lalassa, the Wildmage, Buri and even Lord Wyldon and their Majesties.

* * *

A few days passed without any notable incident. Well except the prank that they all pulled on her, where they had fed her worms in her porridge. She had then, in a very unladylike fashion, spat everything out.

They had managed to rebuilt a inn that now served as a mess hall. The women had sewn several clothes for the people. They were now in the process of building some home for the people of Blue Harbor when the horn sounded. The pirates had come back.

"Arm up boys!" she yelled

They all reached for their weapons while she did some quick thinking. "I want half the company on the wall as archer. Light the arrows afire and try to hit the sails. The other half will be on the beach, trying to stop the pirates from coming ashore."

"Where will you be?" asked Captain Witheford.

"I'll be on the beach! Take care of the wall! If there is anything flammable, alcohol, lard anything try to catapult them onto the ship"

"Yes Miladay!"

She turned around and saw five squads waiting for her. Dom's among them. She donned her helmet and a chain mail and mounted Peachblossom, whom Lerant had saddled for her.

They reached the beach as the arrows started flying. She saw one arrow strike the sails of one ship. That ship was soon afire, it's occupant jumping in the water.

She lined her squads up so that the beach was fully covered. She saw Dom give her a look that clearly said "Don't do anything restless". She then looked at him with a look that she hoped look like "don't you dare get hurt".

They turned to face the water and they saw barges of pirates coming and landing on the beach. They met them face on, while their ships started to catch afire.

Kel fought alongside her men. Wielding her glaive she cut down anyone who came too close. The pirates were clearly outnumbered. They soon surrounded them. They took them as prisoner to be tried. Kel shuddered as she thought of the hanging that would be coming.

Thankfully, one man died in the fight, from Quasim's squad, and only seven men got hurt.

She made sure to visit them and tell them that they had fought bravely.

* * *

Dom found her later that night looking over the harbour. He gently held her against his chest. "You did wonderful!" he informed her,

"Thanks" she whispered.

"I always knew you'd be good!"

"You have no idea how much it means to me" she told him "you always believed in me and you always backed me up. It helped me a lot"

"That's why you love me!" he told her teasingly.

She swatted at his shoulder. "You tease too much!"

"That's another reason!" he informed her.

"You're right! You can always cheer me up, and I love you for it!"

He then became very serious and told her. "You mean so much to me Kel, I can't even explain it properly! I'd do anything to see you smile! There is no one else for me. You are my life now!" **(A/N Disclaimer: This line belongs to Stephanie Meyer from Twilight) **

She smiled as she kissed him, showing him just how much he meant to her.

"LOVER BOY!!" yelled Lerant, interrupting the moment.

"Lover boy?" she asked.

"My new nickname" whispered Dom, rolling his eyes.

"There you are, you have sentry duty now" said Lerant.

Dom nodded at him, kissed Kel and left for sentry duty.

Lerant then settled himself beside Kel. "I'm happy for you"

She looked up. They never had a very loving relationship. He had disliked her for becoming Lord Raoul squire and had tried to make her life miserable. It hadn't helped that she had witnessed him being humiliated during progress and worst yet, had interfered.

"Thanks" she said.

He looked at her. "I don't hate you" he said "I was just jealous. But now I've come to term with it, I'll serve under you proudly and gladly. I'll be a good standard bearer for you"

She looked at him "Well, I think that is a waste". He looked at her shocked.

"I just said I'd proudly serve you and you say that is a waste?"

"Not that, I mean the standard bearer part. You are as good as a soldier. Might as well make you one. Quasim lost a man. I don't have the time to recruit properly. I figured you'd do a fine private. Report to Quasim in two hours"

The look of gratefulness from his eyes and face was so profound she blushed.

He rose and hugged her "Thank you" he whispered. He had never been given a good chance. He knew deep down that he would always be grateful to her and to Lord Raoul. Raoul for taking him in; Lady Kel for giving him this chance.

When he reached the campfire he saw Quasim give him a smile. "Welcome to the squad Private Lerant"

He grinned. "Thank you sergeant"

"The Lady did a good choice. You'll pull more than your weight. I'm glad you finally got promoted."

* * *

They stayed in Blue Harbour for slightly over a month. The villagers were sad to see them leave. They had all taken a liking to Lady Kel. When they left it wasn't all play. As usual they encountered many immortals, bandits and brigands. They even saw a winged horse.

Kel then received a message from the King. They were going to come back to the Palace. They had to come back for Midwinter, which was a few weeks away, to attend the princess and the prince wedding. Kel had been chosen as one of Princess Shinkokami bridesmaid.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. And i'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like this chapter! :) Let me know how to inprove! Love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. **

The ride back was quite uneventful. Well, if you didn't consider the pranks and such. They arrived in Corus around the middle of the afternoon. The whole city had thrown itself In the wedding preparations. But of course the city came to a standstill once their beloved protector of the small came into view. She groaned. Why did they do that? She did not want to be a hero. She just wanted to defend the people.

They made their way through the city and finally reached the palace. After tending her horses she went straight to Lord Raoul to report. There she reported everything that had happened.

"Very well." He approved "You did an amazing job"

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you my lord"

"You did a great job for the first time you led a company this big."

She grinned at him "It's all in the training"

"Of course it is" he replied, knowing fully well he was the one she was praising.

"What is happening?"

"Well, your namesake is a real terror, every horse loves Tobe, Neal is going insane and the royal couple is all in love. Also, Merric proposed to Lady Melody of Queenscove, imagine how happy Neal is, and it has been approved. Also Owen somehow managed to convince Lord Wyldon to let him marry is daughter Annalyn."

"Wow" she said.

"Now my dear Kel, we need to talk" he informed her.

"About?"

"Dom, of course"

"Of course" she said with a straight face.

"Tell me about it"

She told the story of how her and Dom had started courting. Of the midwinter, the mistletoe, the pranks, the bet. The only thing she did not mention was their.... sleeping arrangement. She was not sure how to tell the man who was close to a father to her how she slept with one of his sergeant.

They talked well into the night. They only parted once Buri came in and dragged Raoul away saying something that sounded like "I need my teddy bear"

She shook her head and went towards her room, hoping to find a handsome sergeant there. She was disappointed to find her room empty. She then saw Jump with a piece of paper attached to his leg. Opening the paper she read.

_I could not come in, my love, because the door is locked. Send Jump or a bird and I will come_

Well that explained the empty room. She rummaged through her drawers and came up with the spare key to her room. She then walked all the way to the Own's barrack. She was grateful that Dom had his own room, because he was a sergeant. She knocked on his door. "Come in" he yelled.

She walked in to find him bent over his desk writing something. She leaned over him and kissed the hollow beneath his ear. "Hello" she whispered into his skin.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Hello" he whispered back. He turned to his desk for a second to finish his sentence and then looked up to find Kel was wearing only a shirt and settling herself in his bed.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I like your pillow"

He laughed "You would"

He went to lock blow out the candles, only leaving one beside the bed. He then settled himself beside her.

"Here" she told him. She gave him a key. He looked at her. "You're giving me a key to your room?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes" she told him. He looked into her eyes and whispered "Thank you"

He grabbed the key and kissed her softly. They fell into contented sleep.

* * *

Neal, Merric, Seaver, Owen and Esmond were in Neal's room the next morning. "The King's Own arrived last night" said Esmond.

"Where is Kel then?" asked Owen. "She's always up at this time"

"Probably getting all her beauty sleep" said Neal.

"Looks like you need beauty sleep Neal" said Merric.

"Little Kely, keeps me awake" he said. Right now the little girl was with Yuki and Shinko.

"Let's go see her!" said Owen, in all his jolliness.

"Let her sleep for once!" said Merric. "I don't think she has slept in since before she became a page"

"Let's go see Dom!" said Neal, with a glint in his eyes. They all looked and each other and nodded. They needed to have a talk with Dom. Blood relative or not, if he hurt Kel, they would all come after him.

They all walked towards the King's Own barrack. Most of them were still shocked that Dom and Kel were together. Most were surprised that Kel had some girly feeling. They had all known about Cleon, but they thought that it was more due to the fact that Cleon had chased after her. They knew that this time it was different.

Neal did not even knock on the door, he just walked in. They all walked into the room to be shocked into silence. Kel and Dom, in what appear to be wearing nothing, were snoring softly on the bed.

"KEL!!" yelled Neal.

Kel and Dom woke up with a start. "NEAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Dom, as he covered Kel and himself with the blanket.

Neal stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing here Kel?" he asked his best friend.

"I WAS sleeping" she informed him. He could see she was trying to suppress her anger and embarrassment under her Yamani Mask. Dom was turning red. "GET OUT" he yelled.

Neal, Esmond, Merric and Owen waited out the door while Kel and Dom got dressed. They could hear them giggling as they dressed.

Then Dom yelled "Come in" and they entered. Kel and Dom were now dressed perfectly and they were sitting on his bed. Dom's arm was around Kel's waist.

They sat down and looked at them. "euh... Sorry" said Neal. "I was just, surprised to see Kel here"

"We noticed" said Kel.

"How long..." asked Merric.

Kel looked at him "A while" she answered.

An awkward silence descended on them. After several minutes of silence Kel said "Well I'm rather hungry, why don't we go to the mess? Oh wait I need to change. I'll meet you there in half a candle mark" she said as she left.

The moment the door close behind her, they all turned to stare at Dom. "I know, I'll get murdered if I hurt her" he said.

"You got that right" said Merric. "She means so much to us, I do not want to see her hurt"

They all nodded. "I swear I'll never hurt her" he said "intentionally" he added after an afterthought.

They all nodded. That was good enough for them right now. Neal than looked at him.

"So, when did you first sleep with the beautiful Keladry?"

Dom looked at him. 'I will not share our private life and what we do together with you" he informed her.

Neal looked at him "fine!" he said while throwing his hands up in the air.

They all walked to the mess hall together to meet up with Kel. Kel was there with Roald, Shinko, Yuki, Alanna, Daine, Sarralyn and Kely.

* * *

Neal walked up to Yuki and kissed her softly and picked Kely up. He sat beside Yuki and kept an arm around her waist. Kel could see that Yuki was uncomfortable with the display of affection.

Dom sat beside Kel and grabbed her hand. "So, Your Highness, excited for your upcoming wedding?"

"Yes" replied Roald. "Extremely" he said while looking lovingly at his betrothed.

Shinko hid behind her fan, embarrassed.

"Keladry, will you come with Alanna, Hamane, Yuki, Thayet and I to get our dresses for the wedding? Yuki is my maid of honour, and you and Hamane are my bridesmaids. Thayet is forcing Alanna to wear a dress, so they'll come as well. You'll see Keladry, it's going to be beautiful! The roses, the ribbons, the dresses! It's going to be so romantic!" she said.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again" said Yuki "You're way to romantic"

Kel and Yuki laughed at Shinko. "And you two are way to down to earth!" she said.

Kel was then dragged to Lalasaa's shop for a dress. The dress, once again was beautiful. But the most beautiful was the princess'.

When she got back to her room she found a letter on her desk.

_Meet me in the palace courtyard, my lovely. Please wear a dress! _

She smiled at the note. _Yay! _She thought, _A date with Dom._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for the reviews! Please give me feedback! Sorry for the wait! love you all! **

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places. **

**Warning: FLUFF! It's a date what do you expect! :)**

* * *

Kel put on her green dress. She twirled around letting the skirt flow. Everyone thought she hated dresses, but she didn't mind them much, she even enjoyed wearing one every now and then. She even put a little bit of kohl on her eyes. She wanted to look extra special for Dom.

Smiling at her reflection she left for the courtyard. Dom was waiting for her. He was wearing his beat outfit. It was his formal King's Own uniform. She smiled as she saw him. He looked gorgeous.

He grinned when he saw her. "My Lady" he said as he bowed "Will you allow me to escort you?"

He presented her his arm. She gracefully accepted his arm "Of course beautiful sergeant"

He led her toward the city. They walked in the streets for a while just talking and looking at the wages. Dom got her a lovely dagger. Any other woman would have hated that gift, but she loved it. She also got a glove for archery.

He then led her to a theatre. He grinned as he walked her inside. She raised an eyebrow. "I think you will find this entertaining" he told her.

They walked in and took their seat. There Dom wrapped his arm around her. The curtains were raised and the show started. The first scene compromised three actor, a man, a woman an a young boy.

"My Beautiful Yamani Blossom..." started the male actor.

"Stop it already, my ears can't bear it" interrupted the female actor.

"You just do not appreciate feeling in love and the need to express yourself" finished the first.

Kel turned her head to glare at Dom who just sat there laughing. "It's a show about me?" she whispered angrily.

He stopped laughing and said "Yes and wait till you see me come on, not flattering at all!" Of course, Dom was the only person she could not stay mad at. She wasn't even mad to start with. Just baffled.

She grinned and said quietly "No one can even compare to you"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Wait we don't want to miss my dashing entrance do we?" he said as the Kel actress walked into the mess hall to be greeted by a tall dark haired men.

"You were right!" she whispered.

"About what?"

"Not flattering at all" He laughed softly. She watched as she became first Buri, then Yuki's maid of honour. She watched several battles, mishaps at New Hope and Giantkiller, the numerous prank played out. She truly melted when they replayed hers and Dom's first kiss. "Was it really that romantic?" she asked.

"It was even better than what they could act out" he replied.

She watched the New Hope battle. She finally got a small glimpse of what the other warriors on the field had seen of her. She could hear the ladies sigh at the battle. She rolled her eyes "I love how they glorify the war" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked confused.

"You don't see the days it took us to clean up after the battle. Lord Raoul told me that people only see the glory, the pretty girls walking all over the soldiers, the flowers, the fight, but they never sing and act out the gory details of a fight and the clean up after"

"Well they can't show that" he told her.

"I know, but it gives people the idea that fighting is so glorious and beautiful, that being a soldier is about all the girls, the fight and the glory. They don't say that a soldier spends more time doing gruelling work and awful jobs. It doesn't prepare the people for the real world" she said.

"I know" he whispered "However I doubt that these ladies and men here will ever go on a battlefield, therefore it is better to let them think it is glory. And us poor soldier, need the pretty girls, flowers and all the glory to keep our mind of the horrors we have seen"

She leaned her head on his shoulder "Pretty girls eh?"

Just then the intermission started. They walked out to go get a drink. "Just cider for me" she said. As they stretched their legs and walked a little waiting for the show to restart she asked again "Pretty girls eh?"

"You're amazingly pretty" he said. She rolled her eyes. This was the one subject they never really talked about. Past relationship. Well in Dom's case, relationships.

"How about we talk about it over dinner?" he asked.

She was surprised. He usually brushed these things off. She shrugged. They returned to the play to watch as their lives were acted out. The pranks, the bet, the way they had fooled everyone, the ball. How Neal had reacted. "This is amazing" whispered Dom "they got it perfectly. They really nailed Neal's reaction" he said laughing.

She smiled. Neal had experience the five stages. Denial. At first he had refused to acknowledge the fact that they were together. Anger. He then became angry they hadn't told him. Bargaining. He had then tried to bargain for the fact that no one knew and that he was right all along that they were perfect. Depression. He had became extremely sad when he realized that they hadn't told him. And finally acceptance. He had finally accepted the fact that they were together.

Of course he had gone through these stages in the space of a few days. And Dom had to comment on every stage. It was actually quite funny. Especially seeing it again, in the show.

The one thing that they didn't have in the show was, of course, their sleeping arrangement for which she was extremely grateful. She was extremely surprised when all of the audience rose to its feet to cheer. She heard them cheer for the actor but for her as well. "Long live the Protector" "To the Lady Knight" "Lady Keladry, the greatest warrior"

She blushed. Dom smiled and said "Everyone loves you! But I love you more"

She laughed at him as they walked out of the theatre. He led her to a fancy restaurant where they had a nice romantic dinner.

"You know how you asked me about pretty girls?"

"Yes" she whispered, having no idea where this conversation was leading.

"You probably know" he said "Mithros, everyone knows, that I've had several courtship, and more than one lover"

"I know" she whispered.

"And we've never talked about it" he continued. She nodded, it was trued after all. "Well I think there should be no secret between us"

She raised an eyebrow "Well I agree with that" she said.

"Therefore we should not be afraid to talk about past relationship, and I will tell you this. I will never lie to you about past experiences. And I want you to know that no matter what I did in the past, you are the one I love"

She nodded. "You know I'm a flirt. It's part of who I am" he said. She smiled as she nodded in earnest. And I don't want you to be scared away by my past lovers"

"I won't" she said "I thrust you" as she said that his eyes warmed.

"Thank you" he said "but I promise this, I will never keep anything from you, if you just ask"

"Thank you for this" she said. Honesty was something she highly values in a relationship. "and I will always be truthful to you too"

He smiled; his blue eye conveying the depth of his gratitude. "So if I ask a question you will answer truthfully?" he asked playfully.

She nodded. "Ok" he said "Am I a better kisser than that red head?"

She laughed as she mocked punched him. "Of course" she said. He smiled happily.

"Well I would like to say something else about past lovers" he said.

She nodded wondering what else he could say.

"Well" he started shyly "you aren't like any of my previous lovers and courtship"

"I know!" she said "I'm not small, womanly, long hair, pale and soft skin. I'm not a court beauty! I'm..."

"Kel!" he said interrupting her "don't interrupt" She smiled guiltily. "As I was saying you are different. Everything you mentioned is indeed difference from my... let's say usual lovers. However that was not what I was referring to. I was more talking about the fact that most of my courtship have ended after just a few weeks. Ours has lasted longer than any other relationship I've had, because you are not just any court beauty to woo and love. You are my one and only soul mate."

He rose from his chair and walked over to her side of the table. He reached in his pocket as he bent down on one knee. He opened a small black velvet box to reveal a simple silver ring with a simple, small diamond on it.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, dear Protector of the Small, will you marry me?"

* * *

**:) I always wanted to do a proposal scene! Let me know what you thought! **

**P.S. Merry Christmas (I know i'm late!) and Happy New year! (If i don't post before then!) Love you all! **

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places**

**Warning: FLUFF! AGAIN!!!! AHAAH I LOVE FLUFF!!! :) **

* * *

"What?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"What about the Own?" she asked

"The Own is not important" he said. Seeing as she was about to protest again he said "It is not as important as you. You mean the world to me Keladry! I can't even begin to explain to you what you mean to me! You are the only thing on my mind from the moment I wake in the morning to the moment I fall asleep. And at night I dream about you. You are everything to me. The Own I can live without, but you I cannot. I love you so much Keladry. I want to wake up in the morning with you sleeping on my chest, knowing that I'm yours. I want to be able to yell out loud to everyone that such an amazing person has you loves me! When a court lady come to flirt with me I want to be able to say: Sorry I'm married to the Lady Knight! I want so much to be your husband!"

She looked into his eyes and saw something that made her say "If you are sure about leaving the Own, I would gladly marry you"

The joy written all over his face and the adoration in his cerulean eyes made her realized that this was right. That this marriage would be for the better. She knew without a doubt that he would never ask her to be a housewife, that he would let her live her dream of being a knight. He wouldn't want to change her for anything in the world. She bent down and kissed him right on the mouth, in front of every other customer in the restaurant.

"I love you!" she whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger. She noticed that he had a tear rolling down his cheek. She kissed it. "You're crying" she whispered.

He took her in his arms and kissed her in earnest. The restaurant erupted into cheers, as they deepened the kiss. "Oh Kel! I can't even tell you how happy I am right now!"

She kissed him again. "Well it must be close to how I'm feeling right now!" she whispered.

The restaurant, having realized that Kel was the famous protector of the small, refused payment. But then Kel threw a fit and told them "I'm the protector of the small, how would it look if I didn't pay the people I respect so much for such good service? " In the end they had paid, however a smaller price then what they should have actually paid.

Dom took Kel's smaller hand in his on the way back. Kel could see that every time his fingers brushed against the ring, a enormous grin would spread on his already permanently joyous face.

She herself couldn't help grinning. All her years in the Yamani Island and all the time spent with Yuki and Shinko were for nothing at that moment. Her Yamani mask was forgotten. She was too happy to hide it. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. She lost herself gazing into his blue eyes.

They reached Kel's room to find a note stuck to her door.

_Dear Dom, _

_We suggest you sleep elsewhere tonight. We love Kel too much to let her be a simple fling for you. If you want to sleep with the beautiful protector of the small, you will have to prove your feelings to us. _

_You're loving Sir Meathead. (and almost everyone else from Lord Raoul to Alanna, to her year mate to Daine and Tobe and Their majesty, they just didn't want to write their names down, for some reasons...)_

_P.S. Kel you shall not challenge me to a joust! _

Usually this would have annoyed Kel, but she was too happy at the moment to care.

"Well" he said quietly "How about I disobey their regard? And prove to them tomorrow that you are not 'just a fling'?"

"I like that idea!" she whispered just has quietly. As she unlocked the door, Dom ran his hand on her sides making her shiver. She walked into her room, with him following her. As soon has he kicked the door shut, she twisted to face him. Placing a quick kiss at the base of his neck, she reached under his shirt to caress his adorable and finely sculpted stomach.

"Keladry of Masbolle" she whispered quietly "I like it"

He smiled as he bent down to capture her lips "I'm glad" he whispered as he moved his mouth close to her ear.

She laughed as he tossed her gently into her bed and settled himself beside her. His grin made her smile and made her tingle in her stomach. For the rest of the night all she could think about was that this man, whom she had loved for more than seven years, was going to marry her.

* * *

She woke because SOMEONE threw her curtains open. That someone started yelling too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

"Sleeping" mumbled Dom, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"I thought I had warned you off!" yelled sir Meathead.

"You know meathead" said Kel "I really appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I don't appreciate you interfering in my love life!"

"You know what he's like! He beds anyone on two legs!"

Dom raised an eyebrow "I'll let you know meathead, that that is an exaggeration"

"Still he slept with several other court ladies"

"I'm very well aware of that fact! And I myself made sure that it was different before I bedded him!" she yelled at him.

Neal turned red. "You? You bedded him?" he asked.

"Yes!" she yelled at him. She was furious at him.

"But Kel, he'll probably leave you once he gets bored of it!" he told her.

"You know I'm right here?" asked Dom.

"He's playing with you!" said Neal quietly.

"No" said Kel. She looked at Dom with a smile. "Why would he have asked me to marry him if he was planning on dumping me?"

"Well, so you would have the illusion that he...." he started 'WHAT? He asked you to marry him? What about the Own?" he asked.

"I love Kel more than I wish to stay in the Own" said Dom while wrapping his arms around Kel "And I wished to spend everyday knowin I belong to the most amazing person!"

"But..." said Neal "he's.... I mean.... no ... what.... KEL WE'LL BE RELATED!" he finally yelled.

Kel laughed "Indeed! Now if you would excuse me I have glaive practice with your wife, the princess, the queen, my mother and many others. I'll see you later!" She turned and softly kissed Dom before leaving.

She walked to the courtyard. She knew perfectly well that if she practiced with her male friend they wouldn't notice her ring. However these were ladies who would notice within minutes of greeting her. She felt all tingly and nervous and excited about it.

She thought it would take them a little while before noticing, however she was wrong it took them a good thirty seconds. She had barely arrived; she had bowed to the queen when Yuki gasped.

"Keladry! What is this?" she said as she grabbed her hand. All the ladies gathered around Kel to admire the ring.

"Please tell us!" said Shinko.

"Well, yesterday, Dom took me out. We went to the theatre and watched a play"

"Which one?" asked the Queen eagerly.

"The one about me!" she said laughing "We seriously laughed through the whole play!"

"That is so cute!" said Buri.

Everyone looked at Buri. "What? I am romantic!" everyone snorted. She shook her head "I am!"

"Ok, continue please Kel!" said Alanna.

"Then he took me to this restaurant, and we started talking about past relationship and he was telling me how different I was and how much better I was. Then he walked around the table and kneel and asked me to marry him" she said.

Alanna, Daine, Ilane, Thayet, Buri, Shinko and Yuki all sighed.

"I'm so happy for you!" he mother told her giving her a hug! "My little girl is getting married!"

"When will you get married?" asked Yuki.

"We haven't really talked about that yet" she said "we didn't really talk about anything much afterward" she said blushing slightly.

Alanna laughed. "I'm thinking, midsummer" she said.

All the ladies nodded. "We should go see Lalasaa now!" said Yuki. She then looked at Kel "Dom's eyes are blue right?" When Kel nodded she said "Blue themed? Or green?"

Thayet looked at Kel "Blue"

"Close to midsummer there is bluebells flowers, it would go well with Dom's eyes!" said Alanna.

"There is a little hill that will look lovely! It's on a small hill!" said Daine.

"Can we maybe practice?" asked Kel.

"See!" yelled Shinko "You're too down to earth for your own good! Here we are planning your wedding and you want to practice"

Kel looked at her sheepishly.

* * *

Lord Raoul and Kel were sitting together in his study. They were talking about the Own and doing it's official business. They had to take into account the funds they were giving and paying for the stables and outings. They were also looking at the profiles of men who had applied to join the Own. They had lost several people and needed to recruit a few men.

"Dom asked for a meeting. Do you have any idea what it is about?" asked Raoul after a little while.

"Maybe" she replied while doing a complicated math problem.

"You know what it is!" replied Raoul. She shrugged. "Common tell me!"

"Well my lord, when is the meeting?" she asked.

"In about half a candle mark" he replied.

"Well, I believe we can wait for Dom" she said with a smile.

"To steal your phrase Kel... You are a bad woman!" Kel laughed at him.

Half a candle mark later Dom knocked on the door. He came in the room when told too. "What is it?" aske Raoul, extremely curious.

"I'd like to hand in my resignation, my lord"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I should write more proposal scene, since I got an amazing number of review! :D:D **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. And i'd like to thank KateCayce and Black-Kat-585 for pointing out some of my mistakes! :) Love you all! **

**And have a good 2009 year! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places

**Sorry for the long wait! **

* * *

"Repeat that"

"I'd like to hand in my resignation"

"Repeat that"

"I'd like to hand in my resignation"

"Repeat that"

"Umm...I'd like to hand in my resignation" repeated Dom, unsure that his superior was in his right state of mind.

"I heard that" said Lord Raoul.

"Well... you did ask him to repeat himself several times" said Kel.

Raoul glared at her. "Why?" he asked.

That is when Kel put her hand on his arm. Dom smiled at the sight of the ring on her finger. Raoul wondering why his sergeant, or ex-to-become-sergeant, was smiling glanced down at his arm. That is when he was it. On his ex-squire's ring finger. He looked from Kel to Dom and raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Well we haven't really gotten that far yet" said Dom. "I proposed yesterday"

"Midsummer" said Kel.

"What? We haven't decided on anything" said Dom.

"Well, Yuki, Shinko, Alanna, Buri, Daine, Lalasaa and the Queen are somewhat taking care of the wedding... sort of" said Kel looking sheepish.

"What do you mean?" asked Dom confused.

"Well, they are organizing it. They already decided on midsummer, the color will be blue, it'll be in a clearing, we'll put bluebells everywhere and lots of other stuff. " said Kel.

"Midsummer it is" said Dom.

While they were arguing they hadn't noticed that Raoul had left. "Where is he?" she asked. Dom shrugged. "Want to go grab lunch?" he asked.

"Sure" she said as they set off in the mess hall direction.

* * *

Raoul had left his study, shaking his head at the antics of his sergeant and ex-squire. They were perfect for each other there was no doubt. He remembered Cleon, Kel's first courtship. He hadn't liked the boy, but had let it go because Kel liked him. However he had nothing at all against Dom. Dom was the perfect match for her. She needed him to keep her laughing and keep her from being too serious.

But he couldn't lose Dom. Commanders were rare. Dom was a good one. He couldn't let him go because he had proposed to the woman he loved.

So he was on his way to see Jon when he crossed with Alanna, Yuki, Shinko, Daine, Thayet and Buri. Bending down in half he kissed his wife quickly on the cheek. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Planning Kel's wedding" answered Thayet.

He shook his head "I was informed you guys have it planned down to the bluebells" he said.

They laughed "Well they do go well with Dom's eyes!" said Daine.

"Where were you going?" asked his lovely wife.

"Too see Jon"

"What for?" asked Thayet.

"I'm extremely happy that Kel is marrying the men she loves, however Dom is very valuable to the King's Own, even the best sergeant we have. When Captain Whiteford retires, he will be the captain of the Third Company, well, maybe not now. He can't stay in the Own if he marries. But we will lose a very good and dedicated sergeant. So I'm going to petition to the king. For a change in the law, or, I don't know an exception. However this is not a first. I've lost good men to marriage before. It makes me so sad when those rare good commander leave."

"Wait" said Thayet "We'll come too"

They set off to the King's study. They all walked in as Jon raised his head to greet them. "What is it?" he asked, very well aware there was something on their mind.

"We want you to change a law" said Alanna bluntly.

"What law?" he asked exasperated.

"The one that says men in the King's Own can't marry" said Daine.

"You guys know very well the conservative would murder me" he said carefully.

"The change we are proposing is not very farfetched and it has good argument behind it" said Thayet. "We want you to say that commanding positions, such as capitain and sergeant can marry, not the whole lots of them" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"The real reason or the one that is politically correct?" asked Raoul.

"Let's start with the politically correct" said Jon.

"I'm losing so many men to marriage. Most of them have spent a long time in the Own and want to start a family. The more senior they get, the more likely they are to leave. I can't have a green warrior as a sergeant; most sergeants are the men who have been in the Own for over 10 years. Those are the valuable men. We need to keep them in the Own. Which mean we should let them marry. And maybe also let anyone who has served for more than 10 years marry too. They know what they are getting into and they won't get distracted by a wife" said Lord Raoul.

"And the real reason?"

"Dom just proposed to Kel" said Shinko.

"Let me think this through" he said to them.

They all left with a good feeling about his decision.

* * *

Kel went to go sit with Dom's squad, Neal and Merric, while Dom got them food. "Where is your food?" asked Merric.

"Wait for it. Wait for it. And there" she said has Dom walked over with two trays, one which he set in front of her as he sat on the seat in front of her.

"Why don't you get US food?" asked Wolset.

Neal was grinning at Kel and Dom, happy to be in the secret before anyone else.

"Do you sleep with him?" asked Neal.

'Well we warned him off, didn't we?" asked Fulcher.

"He disobeyed" whispered Kel in a stage whisper.

Everyone was now glaring at Dom. "What?" he asked innocently "I proved to meathead that I wasn't playing with the Lady Knights heart"

They all turned to Neal. "Well..." he said "he's in it for real"

"I find that hard to believe" said Wolset. "What did he say?"

Kel raised her hand and displayed the ring. Merric was the first to catch on. "You guys are getting married?" he asked.

Dom and Kel nodded.

"Mithros! I wasn't expecting that!" said Wolset "For real sergeant?"

"For real" he replied while glancing lovingly at Kel.

"What about us?" said Lofren.

"I talked to Lord Raoul today... to hand in my resignation" he said sadly.

"We'll miss you" said one of his men "You were the best sergeant. Now I'm dreading having Wolset of Fulcher as a sergeant"

"We aren't that bad!" said Wolset. "But anyways, congrats Lady Kel, you broke him into a leash! I didn't think it was possible!"

Everyone laughed at that. Then they were swarmed by well wisher.

After everyone had quiet down Neal asked. "Where is Yuki?"

"Planning our wedding, most likely" said Dom.

"What?" asked Neal.

"Your wife, Shinko, Alanna, Buri and Daine and the Queen are planning our wedding" said Dom.

"Don't forget Lalasaa" said Kel quietly.

"Why?" asked Neal.

"Do I know how the female mind works, Meathead? No. I just go along with it! And personally, I find it easier to let a bunch of lovely ladies plan the wedding" said Dom.

"Who is your best men?" asked Neal.

"I don't know!" he replied "I'm torn between Wolset and Fulcher"

Dom ducked as a piece of bread came flying toward his head. "You know you'll be my best man! Why did you even ask?"

"Just making sure" said Neal.

* * *

A few days later found Kel wearing a revealing, puffy, huge, red dress. She liked the dress fine, except for the revealing cleavage and the puffyness. "Shinko stop worrying everything will be fine" she said.

The princess was pacing the room, having pre-marital nerves. "What if he changes his mind and doesn't like me anymore?"

"He won't! He's madly in love with you" said Yuki, the maid of honour.

"What if..." started Shinko again.

"Your highness, do not worry" said Lady Hamane, Shinko's other bridesmaid.

"But..." she started again.

"It's normal to have jitters, I was so worried Neal would regret his decision, but look where we are now, completely in love with little Kely. Do you love him?" said Yuki

"Of course I love him"

"Then everything will be fine" said Kel. Just as she said that Lady Hamane took Faleron's, one of the groomsmen, arm to walk down the aisle. Then, Kel took Neal's arm to walk down the aisle. Neal was a groomsmen. He was upset that Yuki was the maid of honour and had to walk down with Cleon, who was Roald's best man. The aisle was amazingly long. So many people had come to watch the union of the two royals, and inevitably the two nations.

Of course Neal made the most of the walk by commenting on the people and their dresses. When they spotted Alanne, the baron, Raoul and Buri they almost laughed outright. Alanna had been forced to wear a big purple dress that clearly emphasised her eyes. She was also glowering at the dress; and had decided to wear her sword, despite the fact that it looked ridiculous.

The baron was trying to soothe the Lioness. While Buri was wearing a deep russet coloured dress. She looked as bored as Raoul, in the Goldenlake cream and green. They both hated social event.

Daine was also not happy about being forced to wear a pink dress. Then they looked up to find the monarch. Of course they looked radiant. Thayet, often called the peerless, was stunning in a midnight blue ball gown. Standing next to the Queen, Kel felt slightly uglier. The King also looked good in a blue tunic with gold trimming, but once again his smile was lost on her. She was still bitter about her probationary year.

Then Neal and Kel turned to watch Yuki and Cleon walk down the aisle together. Kel clearly saw the adoration on Neal's face. She looked at Yuki. Of course the red dress looked lovely on Yuki. Kel was wondering if she was the only one who managed to look like a cow in a dress, and decided that she was. Of course she was the only lady with large blacksmith shoulders and arms. The plump Yamani Lady was beautiful. She had only eyes for Neal.

That is when she searched the crowd for a special someone. She found him immediately. The King's Own was all in their uniform 'guarding' the wedding. One hundred men were positioned around the chapel. Dom was to one side looking beautiful in his uniform. He winked at her. She tried to wave without anyone noticing.

The ceremony was beautiful. Shinko and Roald were married and they all went to the banquet held in their honour. She was introduced with Neal, with him making squealing and squeaking sound because he was separated from his Yamani blossom.

"Shut up, Meathead!" she whispered to him.

"Yuki is going to be sitting on the other side of the table, and I'll be sitting between Lady Hamane and you! I won't be able to talk to my blossom!" he said exasperated.

"Hush! I'm going to be sitting across the hall from Dom, who will be standing guard, and I'll have to listen to you sigh about Yuki the whole night!" she informed him "and you pinning is just plain bad!"

"You wound me with your words!" said Neal.

"I can wound you more in the practice court, and by the way you owe me a joust!" she informed him.

"Since when?" he asked.

"When you told Dom to not sleep in my room" she said.

"The note clearly said you were not allowed to challenge me to a joust!" he said.

"This is not a challenge, it is practice" she said.

"Same difference!" he said.

Yuki, smart woman that she was, manipulated the seating arrangement so that she could sit beside her husband. Of course that left Kel, on the outside, with no one to talk to. Groaning at the two lovebirds beside her she raised her head when the King approached the dais.

"Mithros and Goddess, we ask for a beautiful marriage between my son and his bride, we seek happiness and love for them"

'So mote it be" answered back his audience. He then glanced at the queen who nodded a fragment before saying:

"I'd also like to take this opportunity to announce a betrothal." Kel knew deep down, whose betrothal they were announcing groaned again. She glanced at the people assembled and saw he sister as well as her sisters-in-law, her grandmother and all the matchmaking mothers.

"Congratulation to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own on their recent engagement" said the King.

She saw her grandmothers eyes grow wide, along with Dom's mother. Then both family matriarch turned to one another and began planning.

Her sisters-in-law and all their lady friends were shocked and kept giving her glares. After all, she, the cow, had managed to snatch the handsomest men at court.

Then someone sat in the seat beside hers. She turned her head to see Dom. She raised an eyebrow in question. "My Lord Raoul saw me pinning for your beautiful self and bade me to your side"

"Pinning it is?"

"He couldn't pay attention to anything but you" said the guard behind her, who turned out to be Wolset.

"So Raoul said I could join the festivities." finished Dom.

Suddenly the whole ordeal of the banquet seemed better. She had Dom, her fiancée, to keep her company.

He kept her laughing all through the meal and dessert. He held her hand reassuringly when she made her speech to Shinko and Roald. He kept reminding the page not to give her alcohol. He kept making fun of the sour faced Buri and the even sourer faced Raoul. All in all, it was actually fun.

Then came the dancing. Shinko and Roald were amazing together. She was then led to the dance floor by Neal, because he was her escort. He had decided it was time to remind Kel of his poetic side.

"By one arch of your brow

Would I come to your side

How your hair flow

Is lovely has you ride!

So what do you think of this one?"

"Lovely! She'll love it!" all the while wishing he would shut up.

"Have you ever written a poem about Dom?" he asked her.

"No" she replied curtly.

"Has he ever written a poem about you?"

"Well, if he has, he has been nice enough not to torture my ears with it" she told him.

"My poems are not torture!" He yelped. _Just nod and smile_ she thought to herself.

"Then I shall compose a poem to Dom, for you!" he said. She actually groaned at that.

"The ocean cannot compare

To the cerulean depth of your eyes

Knowing it is love we share

Knowing you would not lie

My hearts belong to you

Because I simply love you

Oh, Dom!" said Neal. Kel was laughing at it antics.

"Meathead! I did not know you liked me this way! But unfortunately for you I do not share that sentiment! I am engaged to another" said Dom, himself.

Neal turned an alarming shade of red. "I was simply composing poems for dear Keladry here, so she could impress you with rhymes!"

Kel, who was now laughing hysterically "I knew it!" she said between breaths "You did not want me to marry Dom! For surely he would leave me if I told him those awful lines!"

"Fear not, beautiful Keladry, I would not leave you, merely question your sanity!" said Dom.

"What?" asked Neal "You question my sanity?"

"No" replied Dom.

Neal let a sigh of relief. "Good" he said.

"I do not question it. I KNOW you are not sane" finished Dom.

"I am misunderstood" yelled Neal. Just then Yuki walked over. "You like my poetry, right my love?"

Yuki looked from the hysterical Kel, to the indignant Neal, to the glint in Dom's eyes and replied diplomatically "It is fairly good, but there is a little bit of room for improvement"

"Finally" said Neal "Someone who appreciate my genius" he then swept his wife unto the dance floor and started to twirl her around. Dom then bowed to Kel, offering her his arm. She gently took it as he led her to dance. Pressed close to his chest she marvelled at how lucky she was. She had loving friends, a wonderful family, and most importantly the man she loved, loved her back.

When they took a break from dancing Lady Drisma and Lady Dominique approached them.

"Uh-Oh" she whispered. He glanced at his mother and wrapped an arm protectively around Kel. They bowed to their matriarch.

"So" said Lady Drisma "When is the wedding?"

"We agreed on midsummer, my lady" said Dom.

"Midsummer?" said Lady Dominique "Why not sooner?"

"Because I wanted a summer wedding" said Kel. She actually didn't mind, but she wasn't going to be pushed around by some old lady.

Lady Dominique pursed her lips. "Fine midsummer" she said.

"It should be a yellow wedding" said Lady Drisma.

"We already agreed on blue" said Kel.

"Why?" said the Lady of Mindelan

"Because Kel loves that colour" said Dom. It was true that Kel had an obsession with blue. He didn't really know why. Her favourite Yamani waving cat was the blue one. She often wore a blue shirt and she was often seen wearing a blue ribbon or hair elastic.

"But yellow would be better!" said Lady Dominique "There would be lovely daisies!"

"No!" said Kel. She liked the idea of blue. "Blue. We will use bluebells for the flowers"

"Why blue?" said Lady Drisma "Yellow is more customary for summer wedding, or gold. Gold would be lovely, don't you think Lady Dominique?"

"Gold would be perfect!" said Lady Dominique "Gold it is!"

"No!" said Kel "Blue! It will be better"

"Why do you want blue so much my dear?" asked Lady Dominique. "Dom tells me you love that colour"

She looked into Dom's eyes "For his eyes" she whispered quietly.

Dom looked at her shocked. Her favourite colour was blue because his eyes were blue? He smiled at her.

"Fine!" said Lady Drisma "Blue!"

"Now you young people better not foil our other plans!" said Lady Dominique.

"Mother" said Dom slowly "The major decision have been made already, it'll be in a clearing outside, the groomsmen are Wolset, Merric and Tobe. The bridesmaids are Shinko, Uline and Adalia. The maid of Honour is Yuki and the best man is Neal. It's going to be around four in the afternoon, then the reception will be in the clearing as well, under a tent. The dresses and outfits have already been ordered by Lalasaa, we are all going for a fitting tomorrow, and tomorrow also we will touch up the guest list"

"But..." said Lady Dominique.

"It's our wedding, mother, let us do it like we want to" said Dom. With that he took hold of Kel's elbow and towed her away.

"Gold would be better" said Lady Drisma.

"Well, that is true, but at least, they will be married"

* * *

"How did you manage that?"

"Seriously, he was fine without this!"

"Why did you have to make him give up his bachelorhood?"

Dom had to go see Lord Raoul about something and had left her with Merric. Merric had been pinning for Neal's sister, his fiancée, and she had decided to let him go to his love instead of escorting her. As soon as she was alone they had descended on her. All the single court ladies and even some not single ones.

"You look like a cow!" said Lady Doanna.

'Ladies!" said Lady Uline "Let her breath! Just because you didn't manage to snatch him Lady Doanna doesn't mean you have to be mean to her"

"You don't understand!" said Lady Doanna

"I think we do!" said Adalia, coming to Kel's rescue with Lady Uline. "You refused numerous offers in the hope to snatch sergeant Domitan"

"He is just misguided as to propose to a whore!" she said with venom.

"I'm happy for you!" said Lady Uline "and thank you for choosing me as a bridesmaid!" Kel smiled at the older woman.

"You are a whore!" said Lady Doanna "You have slept with all the page and squires in your time! But of course it wasn't enough for you, you actually to brainwash a most noble men into marrying you! You are so disgusting! You are a whore"

Kel felt arms wrap around her waist. "I'd like it if you would not refer to my fiancée as a whore."

Kel looked up into his blue eyes and shrugged. She had heard it all before.

"Sergeant!" said Lady Doanna "You are misguided! She had most likely slept with so many men she can't even count them"

"Like yourself?" asked Lady Uline.

"No!" yelled Lady Doanna "I have saved myself for the sergeant" she said smiling flirtily to Dom.

"Well, this is not any of your business and I would like it if you left my fiancée alone. I love Kel and there is nothing you can do that can keep me away from her" he informed Lady Doanna.

"But Dom, I have refused so many offer of marriage and lovers for you!"

'Well then, I suggest you accept one of them" he said. "Now if you ladies excuse me I'd like to dance with my beautiful lady knight"

With that he swept Kel away, again.

After the newlywed left the room amid good natured jokes, Kel and Dom retired.

"That was eventful!" said Kel.

"But now everyone knows we will marry!" said Dom excited "And I'm so happy to get Lady Doanna of my back!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kel.

"Every ball, banquet, social gathering or the such she would attach herself to me and compliment me to no end! It was rather annoying. She would bat her eyelashes at me and think herself attractive!"

"What like this?" asked Kel, trying to imitate the way court ladies batted their eyelashes.

Dom just laughed "Let's just say you need a bit of practice in batting your eyelashes!" he said.

She laughed "Well, I am no court lady!" she told him.

"True" he said as he drop to the bed. He settled himself and petted the place next to him. She settled there. "Are you happy about the engagement and everything?" he asked.

She looked at him and said "Yes, I've never been happier"

"Then it's all worth it" He said.

She rested her head on his chest. "I can't wait for it! Midsummer seems so far away!"

He chuckled as she drifted to sleep. Kissing the top of her head he whispered "I love you more than anything"

* * *

Tobe and Dom stood in the temple of Mithros. Around them was their family and friends. Sparrows and Jump were also in attendance. Kel was actually beaming proudly, her Yamani mask forgotten.

"Tobeis of Mindelan, Domitan of Masbolle wishes to adopt you. Do you agree to let Domitan be your father and share parental statu with your mother Keladry of Mindelan"

"Yes" whispered the boy.

"Domitan of Masbolle, Tobeis of Mindelan will have you for a father, do you swear to always hold him has your child and to love him like a son and care for him always?"

"Yes" said Dom looking at Tobe.

The priest then lightly cut Dom's arm and then Tobe and pressed their bleeding wrist together. "You are now father and son" said the priest.

Dom and Tobe hugged. Then Kel ran into the circle and wrapped her arms around her lover and her son. She had tears in her eyes. "Mom, you're crying!"

"I'm so happy Tobe! This is the best midwinter gift I could have asked for!" she said. "I love you Tobe, you are my son, my pride and Dom is the man I love and I will marry you! I'm so happy the two of you are close too! It means the world to me!"

Dom and Tobe hugged her. "We love you!" they told her. So far this was the best midwinter holiday she had ever had. On the first day, two of her good friend had gotten married, on the second Dom had become Tobe's father, she didn't what else the holiday held for her, but she was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. Long story short I didn't have wireless so i wrote this a while ago but couldn't post it.** **Then i felt bad for Black-Kat-585 so i went and bought a memory stick so I could post. But anyways this is 2 chapters and i hope you liked them! Please give me feedback! Love you all! **

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places**

**I do not like this chapter very much, because technicaly... nothing happens... It's sort of a chapter that is in between two important event. I think the story will be coming to an end pretty soon. **

* * *

Kel was in the practice court jousting against Meathead.

"You should keep your shield higher" she told him.

"Well, I do not intend to joust against people, so I do not need to improve!" he replied.

"Queenscove!" someone yelled. Neal flinched at the sound. "You do not know when you will need the lance. I suggest you heed the Lady Knight's advice"

Neal grumbled about The Stump all the way to his starting point. Lord Wyldon then settled himself on the fence close to the practice yard to watch Neal and Kel go again.

As soon as the flag went down Kel felt Peachblossom bunch up under her. That moment felt so right to her. Like a thousand horses running with her. She felt powerful and confident. She lowered her lance firmly. She watched Neal lower his lance hesitantly. She knew she was going to make him fly. She struck his shield dead on and pushed on her lance. She felt an impact on her shield, nothing compared to Lord Raoul. She watched as Neal took flight.

Neal got up stiffly. "That is it" he yelled "I'm never jousting with you again"

She laughed. "Queenscove" said Lord Wyldon, who had been forgotten while Neal ranted about the unfair treatement of best friends. "You need to be more stable in your saddle, do not lean foward to much. Also do not hesitate. Mindelan, your technique is almost flawless, only if you could just keep a tighter hand on your shield it would be better. It slipped slightly as Queenscove hit it, I would have found that weakness in the first joust and taken advantage of it"

"Thank you, my lord" she told him. He was right that she didn't hold her shield with has much force as she should.

She looked at Neal "Another go?" she asked nicely.

"No" he told her.

"Fine" she answered as she dismounted Peachblossom. Neal led his horse to the stable.

"Congratulation on your engagement" said Lord Wyldon.

"Thank you" she told him, smiling.

"I can see it will make you immensely happy" he said "I'm glad you found someone to love you. Every warrior needs that"

"We need someone to come home too" she said, knowing the war saying very well.

"Indeed" he said.

* * *

"Good Job!" yelled Dom has soon as she caught up with him. "I heard meathead grumbling all the way back from the stable about hurting and best friends and monsters" he told her.

She smiled at him.

"So..." he said "the guest list..."

"yeah..." she said.

"Well..."

"Ummm..."

"Our families"

"That is a start" she said. "our friends"

"We have so many, and their families will have to come too" he said.

"Well let's make a list" he said.

'Neal" she said.

"He's the best man, but Lady Melody, Duke Baird, Duchess Amelia and his brother Hugo will have to come."

"Well for the number of times his grace patched us back together he should be there" she said.

"True. Who else?"

"Well Merric, Esmond, Seaver, Faleron, Roald and Cleon" she said.

"How about they can bring their siblings and parents?"

"Sounds perfect!" she said.

"Now... all of third company?" he said.

"Well they are our friends, might had well"

"Lord Raoul, Buri, Daine, Numair, Professor Lindhall Alanna and her husband, the King and Queen, Lalasa, the Yamani ladies" she counted.

"My older brother and my parents" he continued

She groaned "What?" he asked.

"My extremely large family!" she said. "Adalia, her husband and her four children, Orannie, Anders, his wife and his three children, Iness, his wife and his four children, Conal, his wife and two children, Patricine, her husband and three children and my parents" she said.

"Wow, well we'll have quite a big wedding" he said.

'Apparently" she said back. "Oh, I asked Fanche and Seafas if they could come and they said they might, and if they do they would bring Gydo, Loey, Irnai and Meech" She said with a great smile. "She even mentioned that Loesia wants to become a queen's rider"

"That would be wonderful!" said Dom "Meech could be the ring bearer and Gydo the flower girl" As he said that he saw the pride and joy in her eyes and felt that the children should be there.

"Oh and Lord Wyldon" she said. He raised an eyebrow. "I know he wasn't fair, but he came a long way and I respect him and I want him to be there"

"Neal will have a heart attack" he said.

"Well counting everyone here, we have over 200 guests"

"Well, it'll be memorable" he told her. He then decided they had had enough planning for now and he swept her in a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Dom, Merric, Neal, Wolset and Tobe were in Lalasa shop. They had come in when plenty of court ladies were there ordering their dresses. They saw the line up and almost turned around, only to be called back by Lalasa herself.

They were then ushered into a room, where they were being measures. Lalasa was peering at Dom and walking around him as if gauging a pig for sale.

"Kel said blue and it will look lovely on you" she then told him. "I'll make a blue tunic with a white shirt it will look great" she then shoo them out of the store for her to work.

"I can totally understand why Kel hates dress fitting now" said Dom.

"That wasn't even a fitting that was a measuring" said Wolset.

"I will demote you" said Dom.

"You won't be sergeant for long' said Wolset.

"I know" said Dom.

"We'll miss you" said Wolset.

"I'll miss third company too, however she's worth it"

"I know" said Merric "Love is worth anything"

"When is your wedding?" asked Neal. "I don't think the families agreed on a date did we?"

"It's going to be next autumn" said Merric.

"You know you'll e related to Neal?" asked Wolset.

"Well Dom seems to be doing fine despite the relation" said Merric with a grin.

"I am misunderstood" said Neal. "He is the one doing all the torturing"

They all laughed as they went back to the palace.

* * *

"Lord Wyldon, what do you think of this proposition?" asked the King.

"It makes sense" he answered "It is true that we are losing valuable men because of the law, and I approve that it should be merely commanding officers or men who have been in for over seven years, it would allow them to know what the risks are"

"Duke Turmot?"

"I do not think it wise to change it so drastically, maybe just the captitains?"

"But then the men in the Own will see no advantages to seniority and will not e as prompted to stay in the Own" said Duke Baird "Allowing the sergeants to marry will also keep the Own more elite and it is enough men allowed to marry that it will not deterred new recruit to join."

"I guess you are right, but I still think it is slightly overboard" said the Turmot.

"Lord Provost?"

"We have many new men from the Own joining the guards and their skills are better than what we require, it is a waste to make them leave because they want to marry" he said. "I approve of the proposal"

"Duke Gareth?"

"It had all been said and I approve" said the elderly men.

"Gary?"

"I think it is worth a shot, it would help Raoul immensely" he said.

"Then the council agrees to change the law?" asked the Queen, who had until this moment remain silent. She was overjoyed at the decision. That meant one of the realm best knight and pillar of the country could marry one of their best commander without making him leave his post. She was also extremely happy because that meant that Keladry would be so happy that Dom could retain his job. And when Keladry was happy, she radiated and everyone she talked to wanted to join her happiness. Since she had gotten engaged she smiled and skipped everywhere and everyone wanted to follow he example. The palace was livelier since the betrothal. Mainly because the servant all loved her; and happy servants meant happier palace.

A chorus of 'yes' answered her question. In a few weeks they would make the announcement and watch the happiness it would create, not only for Kel and Dom, but for all those men who had been in the Own for so long and now could finally marry.

* * *

Kel was reading a book, in one of those peaceful afternoons she had nothing to do. She was lying down on the bed, her head propped on Dom's chest while he was writing his reports.

Someone knocked on her door, She got up to open the door to be greeted by Lord Raoul.

"Hello my lord, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Kel, first you can call me Raoul and second, Third company is needed."

"Where?" she asked, snapping in, what she thought was her Lady Knight Commander mode.

"The Bazhir tribe of the Sun Eagle has trouble with renegade tribe, you will go help them" he told her. He gave her the report and the locations and the list of supplies they were sending with her. "Here is everything, I suggest you leave in one hour and camp here" he said while pointing at the map.

"Dom..." she started.

"I'll go warn third" he said.

"You read my mind" she said. He laughed as he left to warn the rest of the company.

Before leaving she went to say bye to Neal and Yuki and Kely. "Yuki?" she started.

"You want me to help with your wedding?" she asked.

"Why can everyone read my mind today?" she said.

"You are very predictable, and don't worry me, the princess, Buri, Alanna and your mother will take care of everything."

"Thank you" she said, while hugging her namesake. "She's getting quite big!" said Kel.

"She's almost a year old!" he said. "So when will you and Dom produce some idealist warrior children?"

"Not soon" she replied embarrassed.

"See you soon!" said Yuki while Kel walked away to the stable. She then smacked her husband with her shukusen.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For mentioning children! We all thought she would never marry, but here she is. So let's take it one step at a time and not scare her shall we?" she said.

"I guess you are right" said Neal "But imagine how cute her children will be, they will never be as pretty as Kely but they'll be cute little devils"

"I will just imagine you never said that ok?" she said.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! So people please give me feedback! I know this chapter is sloppy :( not as good as i wish! But let me know where i could improve! Thank you! As i mentioned this story is coming to an end! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. **

* * *

Third Company had a peaceful ride to the desert. Well... as peaceful as Third Company can be.

"I'm not their knight commander, I'm their babysitter!" muttered Kel under her breath as they rode.

"Well, you are mother!" said Dom.

"Don't remind me! And you are the worst of them!" she said.

"What? Me? Never!" he exclaimed "I've been good, well except for loosening Wolset saddle, but he deserved it"

"What about the worms in Lerant soup" she said.

"A mistake" he told her.

"And the snake in Aiden's saddlebag?"

"It fell from the trees! I swear!" he informed her.

"Dom... We're in the middle of the desert! There is no tree!" she told him patiently.

He quickly realized his mistake. "Well, if you must know it jumped!"

"The snake _jumped?" _she asked.

"Indeed!"

She huffed as she shook her head at his antics. He could be so childish sometimes. He bent down and nibbled on her ear. He knew perfectly well she was not very confortable with public displays of affection so she went to swat his head when he whispered in her ear. "You know you love me! And you know what I'll make it up to you! Tonight, you'll see! I have it all planned out!"

She shivered as his breath tickled her collarbone. He then started to tell her what he would do that very night to make it up to her. She was blushing furiously, to the amusement of the King's Own.

"So Lady Kel?" asked Fulcher "If I whispered charms and nightly activities in your ear, you'd forgive and not punish any of my pranks?"

"What?" she screamed

"Well you seem to have forgiven Dom!" said Wolset.

"What? I'm not mad at Dom!" she said.

"You were, before he started whispering in your ear!" said Lofren.

"Men, shouldn't you pay attention to where we are going?" asked Kel, in an effort to change the subject.

Dom turned to his men, a grin on his face. He gave the thumbs up to Wolset. It had worked, she wasn't going to punish any of them, and he the night was going to be very interesting. He was pretty sure he was going to enjoy the night. A lot.

"Now we know how to get out of trouble with my lady!" said Wolset.

* * *

That night, they set up camp close to Persopolis. They were going to reach the city tomorrow night, spend the night there and then move on to help the tribe.

As dusk fell, the men went quietly to bed. Dom was waiting patiently outside her tent. When she walked toward the tent, and him, she smiled.

"You know what Dom" she asked.

"What?"

"If you make more pranks, I'll make you sleep outside!" she said with a smile.

"You wouldn't" he said in mock-horror, knowing fully well she would not do that.

They entered her tent and stripped down to their underclothes. She then went to settle herself in the bedroll. That is when she felt it. It was squishy and clearly not a usual part of the bed. It croaked as she moved to get up again. "DOM!"

"What! I didn't do it!" he said, not knowing why she was yelling.

"There is a frog in our bed!" she told him. She reached around to grab the green amphibian and show it to him.

"So it seems" he said. "I'll go and release it to the desert"

She handed him the frog, it croaked as Dom took it. "Kel, you were joking when you said you'd make me sleep outside if there was another prank right?"

She looked at him. "I was, but I don't appreciate frogs in my bed"

"I'll give Wolset latrine duty" he told her.

"Are you sure it was Wolset?" she asked.

"No" he answered "I just want to give him latrine duty"

After 'croaky' had been release to the desert he came back in the tent to find Kel fast asleep. He slipped into the bedroll beside his fiancée and gathered her in his arms. "Oh Kel" he told the sleeping woman, kissing the crown of her head "I love you"

She snuggled closer in his chest and whispered in his neck "I love you too"

"Go to sleep love" he told her.

"You said you would..." she started. He laughed as he understood what she meant.

"Well then, I'd better do what I said I'd do" he told her.

That night was one of the most amazing nights in his entire life.

* * *

They reached Persopolis the next day, around supper time. The men were led to barracks, then to the bath house and then to the mess hall to eat. Kel was the only one who got a room. Well, Kel and Dom.

When Kel and Dom went to the mess, all freshen up from a lengthy bath, they met the wide eyes of people. Kel looked at Dom questionably. He just shrugged and kept walking.

During the meal it was eerie how they all stared. "Do they always stare?" she asked Quasim under her breath. He was partly Bazhir.

"No" he answered her.

"Do you know why they are staring?" she asked.

"No" he answered again "the last time I saw them stare so was when the Lioness was with us. But that was due to the legend. She is the burning-brightly one, and she killed the Ysandir with the Night One, the King." He told her.

"Then why are they staring at us?" she asked, again.

"Not us" said Captain Whiteford "you"

"What?"

"They are only staring at you, not the rest of us" said the captain.

"Great one?" asked a little girl. Everyone at the table turned to face her and see who she was addressing to. She was the cutest little girl of around 6 year of age. Realizing that she was speaking to Kel she said "yes" softly.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What?"

"That you saved us all? That you killed an evil mage who stole children? That you commanded the King's army when you were twelve? That you killed a giant with a dagger?"

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Farah" she said.

"Well, I did fight an evil mage" she said softly "But I do not think I saved you all. And the first time I commanded the King's Own was this year, but when I was twelve I commanded some of my friends against bandit. Does that count?" she asked. Farah nodded her head vigorously. "Well then. And I never even fought a giant" she said.

She then turned to the table "I don't even know where THAT legend comes from. I've never even seen a giant and there is a tale I fought it with nothing but a dagger"

Brad, a new men in the Own, of Volrin's squad looked slightly sheepish. "Well my lady, that might be me" he said.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I love to fight, but I also love to sing. I compose songs. And a giant sounded better than a killing machine, and you sounded so much more heroic with only a dagger"

She sighed. She turned Farah again to find her gone. Shrugging she continued to eat. They then heard a commotion in the kitchen. They all turned to see several maids fighting over a napkin.

"It's mine!" "Leave it" "I got it first"

"Ladies!" yelled one of the cook. "What is this about?" he asked.

All three maids looked at the floor not answering. "Well?" he asked.

One maid peered under her hair at Kel and whispered. "The Protector of the Small" she said quietly.

"What about her?" asked the cook.

"It's the napkin she used, we all wanted to remember her"

Kel was stunned.

* * *

"I don't get it" she said.

"You are legendary! They all want to see you, that why they stared. They want to see the famous protector of the small. You are adored."

"But..."

"Kel, love, you have to understand. What you did, very few people could do. Who could lead a small force of knights and two squads in the middle of enemy territory and kill the most notorious mage and his dog? Who could lead a force of barely 350 men against a thousand and still be victorious?"

"Raoul?" she asked.

"I'm not sure he could. He is a great commander, but he had to learn it. You, you are natural. It comes to you like breathing. And you are the only noble I know who views every living creature as equals. And you are having an effect on people. Neal and I used to be the regular noblemen sons. Spoiled, expecting every servant to obey our whims and just little noble brats. But you changed us. You made us realized they are living people and they have feeling, dreams and hopes. Look at Tobe and Lalasaa, two people that noble wouldn't look twice at. They toss a coin at Tobe and maybe pinch Lalasaa in the wrong place. But look what they've become because you gave them a chance. Tobe is a fine young men, who is studying with the Wildmage and he will do great things. You give him something to fight for and he would do anything for you, because you believe in him. Lalasaa was just a maid, she was abused without second thought. But you took her under your wing. Where is she now? She is the most respected seamstress in all of Tortall, she teaches commoner girls how to fight. All this because of one beautiful Knight who believes in everyone. You are truly an inspiration"

"Thank you, I guess" she said.

He smiled "Don't think about it to much. Just be yourself and save the world. Rescue beautiful damsel and marry them, well in your case, help the strapping sergeant and marry him"

"Fine" she said "I'll go help Aiden"

"KEEEEL!" he whined.

She smiled as she bent her head to his and brushed her lips against his. It was always the same when they kissed. She lost herself in the sensation. All that mattered to her when his lips were whispering across hers was the man she loved. It didn't matter that she wasn't a petite court beauty, she still felt vulnerable. When his strong arms were wrapped around her she felt safe and protected. She felt beautiful when he looked at her with such adoration in his eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you; but I'm glad I manage to snare you away" she told him.

He smiled. "I'm yours" he whispered "forever"

* * *

The next three months they spent in the desert, fighting against Bazhir. They lost three men in those fights. After that they spent some time in Pearlmouth to keep the spring flooding. Then, around the beginning of mat they headed back to Corus. All of Third Company could see that Kel was eager to be back. Everyone could figure why she was smiling so much. And no one could ignore the look of pure joy on Dom's face, they were going to miss him, but they were all happy he had found happiness.

The only thing dampening the happiness of Third Company was the resignation of Dom.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'd like to mention that i borrowed the idea of Dom whispering in Kel's ear from another fanfiction and the credit goes to that author. And guess what is coming up soon! :)**

**Give me feedback! And i'm sorry for everyone who find small errors annoying i do my best! For my next story (which will most likely be a KelxDom and most likely also pretty canon, i'll get someone to read over!) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places.**

* * *

After unsaddling their horses, most of the men went to the Jugged Hare.

"Lady Kel? Are you coming?" asked Wolset.

"Well I have to report to my lord, but I'll come down after that" she said. The men, agreeing to wait for her at the restaurant, set off, Dom among them. Kel went to go see her old knight-master.

She passed by her room to drop off her (and most of Dom's) clothes. She still had her squire rooms. To her it still felt odd to sleep with someone, knowing that Raoul could totally just walk in. Setting aside the thoughts of Dom and beds and some stuff she shouldn't be thinking about at that moment she went into Raoul study.

Raoul looked up. "Guess what!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I managed to convince Jon to change a law! It passed three weeks ago!"

"Which is?" she probed when he didn't finish.

"Sergeants, and men who have been in the king's own for over 7 years can marry!" he exclaimed, watching realization, then joy wash across her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really!" he assured her.

"That is so good! That means Dom can keep his position! Thank you so much my lord!"

"Go tell the good news!" he told her.

"Don't you want my report?"

"I can wait! But you know what I'll come down to the Jugged Hare with you and we can tell them they have the misfortune of keeping Dom"

"He is not that bad!" she said.

"Let's go! And you can give me the report tomorrow"

With that they set off towards the city. But as they neared the palace entrance they were intercepted by none other than Neal. "Kel!" he yelled and went about to hug her.

"It's so good to see you! We have your wedding all done up!" he informed her.

"Really?" she said.

'Yes!" he said "And I can't wait to see you in that dress!"

She groaned at the thought of the dress Yuki, Lalasaa, Alanna, Thayet, Shinko, Buri and her mother probably had made. Most likely full of ruffles and such.

"Don't worry it's not too bad!" said Yuki, having heard the groan.

"Sure" she said. "Well let's go! Do you guys want to come?" asked Kel.

"Where?" asked Neal.

"We just came back! Where does Third Company goes to when we come back?"

"The Jugged Hare! Let's go!" said Neal.

When they arrived Third Company was in the process of ordering a keg of beer. Kel spotted Dom across the room sitting at a table with Lerant, Wolset and Aiden. He nodded at her and patted the spot next to him. She went and sat beside him. "Ale my lady?" asked Wolset.

"She doesn't drink" said Dom to Wolset. "Lemonade?' he asked her.

"Please" she said, grateful that Dom had remembered that she did not drink.

She bent down and whispered in Dom's ear "I have some very good news for you!" she said.

He smiled his heart-robbing smile and asked what it was.

"You can stay!" she told him in a whisper.

"What do you mean I can stay?" he asked, baffled.

'In the King's Own!" she told him. She saw shock and then sadness in his eyes. She looked at him wondering why he was sad that he could stay in the Own.

"You won't marry me?" he asked sadly. She saw the desperation and upset in his eyes. Realizing that he assumed she wouldn't marry him and that was why he could stay she grinned and said "No! I should have phrased it better! "

Just then Lord Raoul stepped onto a chair. Someone yelled "Watch out My Lord, it my break!"

Lord Raoul glared at the man "Patrick, I may be large but I do not fall off or break chairs!" he replied with as much dignity as he could.

"I'd like to make an announcement!" he said. Everyone listened attentively. Kel saw that Dom was only half listening. Probably also trying to understand what she had meant.

"I got Jon, our wonderful and beloved king, to make some amendments to some law" he said. "Since you are all demoralized and unhappy with bachelorhood, we decided that men with the rank of sergeant or higher may marry. Also if you have been the in King's Own for more than seven years you can also stay and get married! So I'd like to congratulate our wonderful Sergeant Dom for being the first to marry and stay in the Own!"

Cheers erupted from all around. Dom just looked plain shocked. As he looked at Kel the shock was replaced with joy and love. He bent down and kissed her in front of everyone. Another round of cheers went up as they deepened the kiss.

"Get a room!" yelled Neal.

Dom broke the kiss and yelled back "Shut up Meathead!"

Kel smiled at him. "I'm so happy! I don't have to feel guilty because I made you quit!" she said.

"I'm extremely happy!" he said. "Not only am I marrying the woman I love more than anything, but I get to keep my job, stay in the world I lived in for over ten years, keep in touch with my friends and most importantly follow my beautiful wife around the world when she goes on missions to save everyone!"

* * *

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Because we need to make sure the dress fits you!" said Lalasaa.

"But Lalasa, you have all my measurement I'm sure it'll fit like a glove!" she said.

"It's your wedding dress Kel" said the queen "we have to make sure it is perfect"

"It will be!" said Kel "Lalasaa did it!"

"We need to make sure it fits!" said Yuki.

"Now stop complaining and try it on!" said Shinko. Shinko had just announced this morning at their glaive practise that she was pregnant. It was new, no one knew, not even Roald. She wasn't sure how to tell him and had asked for their opinions. She was going to tell him tonight.

Kel went into the dressing room and tried the dress on. She had been right it had fitted like a glove.

She went out of the dressing area and the ladies all stopped talking to look at her. "You really have outdone yourself Lalasa!" exclaimed Daine.

"It's beautiful" said Alanna.

"You look gorgeous!" said Buri.

"Dom will sure love this!" said Shinko.

"Me and beautiful don't go in the same sentence" said Kel.

Lalasaa was now turning around Kel tucking and probing. Thayet took hold of Kel's hand and turned her around to let her face the mirror.

It was truly one of Lalasa's best. It was beautiful, she had to agree. It was a white gown. It fitted her torso, and actually lifted her breast, giving the illusion of beautiful curve. The dress then became smaller to hug her smaller waist. It dipped to her hip and flared out. Her shoulders were hidden from view into delicate small sleeves. A ribbon was tied around her stomach, the ends of it trailing down after her in a train. The top layer of the skirt had embroidery in it. She was small diamonds sewn into it that gave made it look like it was glittering.

It made her look feminine and pretty, something she only felt when Dom looked at her with that adoring look. Lalasa kept making small adjustements to the dress. Then Yuki, Shinko, Adalia and Uline were also in their bridesmaid dresses. Their dresses were blue and quite simple. But the simplicity had a beauty to it and they all looked gorgeous.

They didn't notice that the time was flying by and were startled when the door opened.

"Lalasaa?" called Neal. All the ladies looked horrified.

They heard the men approach the room they were in. "STAY!" yelled Lalasaa. The ladies listened as the men stopped in their track.

"Is something wrong?" asked Merric.

"No! Just stay there!" she yelled back. She was then set on ushering Kel into the dressing room to change while sewing a piece on the dress.

"What is going on?" asked Dom.

"Just wait like ten minutes!" screamed Alanna.

"Alanna?" asked Neal. "what are you doing here?"

'Being fitted to a dress" she replied.

"Neal, just stay there, or I'll whack you with my fan" yelled Yuki.

"My Yamani blossom! I thought you were suppose to be at the restaurant now! Didn't you have a fitting with Kel this morning?" he asked.

"Well yes" she said "but we just finished" she said "and Dom can't come here!" she said.

"Why not?" asked Neal.

"Because Kel's here!" replied Daine.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he replied confused.

"Dom? Can you hit him please?" asked Alanna.

Dom lightly punched Neal on the shoulder. "OW!" he yelled.

"I don't get it!" said Neal.

"Meathead? Did you see Yuki's dress before the wedding?" asked Merric.

"Well no" he said.

"Why do you think you never saw it?" asked Tobe.

"Ohhh" he said. "I get it!"

"About time!" yelled Kel.

"I am simply misunderstood!" he yelled back. Then the ladies all came out. Yuki went to Neal shaking her head and kissed him softly. "I left Kely with the nursemaid if you want to see her" said Neal.

Kel smiled at Dom and gave him a hug. "why are you here?" she asked.

"To be fitted My outfit!" he told her.

"Oh well have fun I'll see you tonight! See you Tobe, my Lord, Merric, Meathead!" she said as she left with all the ladies except Lalasaa who ushered them in and gave them all an outfit to try on.

* * *

"Kel!" yelled a small red headed woman.

"What is it?" she asked. She had been going towards the mess hall to eat a late dinner after a rather long practice and was hungry.

"I'm taking a new squire on!" she said.

"Who?" she asked slightly intrigued.

"Her name is Fiolana!"

"HER? You mean a girl squire?" she yelled, happy.

"Yes!" she yelled back! "Girls keep coming forwards now! And Jon said I could have a girl squire! And Raoul is taking on my son Alan! She's probably better than Neal!"

Kel laughed at that. "Well at least she got to be with her childhood hero!" said Kel to Alanna.

"Still bitter I couldn't take you on?" asked Alanna.

"Slightly, but then again, I love my lord. It's just I had looked up to you for so long. It was always my dream. Being the Lioness squire. But it turned out well."

"Well" said Alanna "She's not with her favourite childhood hero, but with her childhood hero's hero" she said.

"What?" asked Kel. Alanna just looked at her "You mean I'm her hero?"

"Yes" said Alanna.

"I'm not ready to take a squire and I have the company and..."

"It's ok Kel. I might ride with third company from time to time. How does that sound? Then she'll meet the Lady Knight she loves!"

"Sounds perfect" said Kel. "Me?" she still whispered shocked.

"Yes You!" said Alanna laughing. "I'm the goddess chosen, I have powerful magic, I'm surreal. But you, you have no magic, just determination. It makes you real. And now you have proven that it's doable the girls aren't scared to come forward anymore."

"Thanks"

"Let's go eat!" said Alanna.

* * *

The next few weeks were full of plans and decorations and dresses. Servants and people from the city were already starting to prepare the meadow for the wedding. Cakes, ribbons, flowers, doves. Everything was starting to fall into place.

A week before the wedding Yuki, Shinko, Uline, Orannie, Adalia, Daine, the queen, her mother, Buri, Daine and Alanna came to Kel's room, to find her lying on the couch reading with her head cradled on Dom's lap. They took hold of Dom's arm and threw him out the room. He protested until Neal and Raoul dragged him away. Before being out of earshot he heard Alanna yell "Bachelorette Party!"

He turned around to see Third Company and most of Kel's friend. "Bachelor Party" said Neal.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! So this story is looking out to be longer than expected! ahh! I mean there is still a lot of stuff that might happen! It's not going to be over after the wedding! eheh! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places**

**Ok in this chapter Kel is very OOC, so is pretty much everyone. And as some of you may notice... i don't write drunk people very well. However i wrote this chapter several time and this is the best. So i know it's not too good. **

* * *

Dom was led to the King's Own barrack, where he was ordered to change into nicer clothes. After that had been done he was then walked with the majority of Third Company, all of Kel's year mate except Quinden, all of Kel's other page friends, Lord Raoul and, surprisingly, Lord Wyldon, to the Dancing Dove. There he was met by no other than Numair, George, Sir Myles, his brother and his uncle.

"I don't know why" started Neal "But seeing my father at a tavern is weird. If he drinks I will go into shock" whispered Neal.

Dom laughed at that. Seeing Duke Baird under the influence of alcohol would be memorable.

"Welcome Lad" started George "to the Dancing Dove! This is where the court of the Rogue meets, and this is where I met my wonderful wife, for it is here I used to rule. Everything is on me" he said. Then as an afterthought he added "I mean everything for Dom"

Dom heard some men grumble behind him and laughed. They walked in to find the place decorated with banners saying 'Good-bye bachelorhood' or 'Welcome to the life of whipped men'

Men laughed at those but cheered when kegs of ale were taken out. Feeling like the party was going to be memorable Dom sat down at a table, but soon after Lord Raoul made him stand up and proceeded to strip him of his shirt.

'Why are you guys trying to get me out of my clothes?" he asked, as Neal and Wolset came to assist Raoul. Once they got him shirtless they gave him a new shirt on it with letters printed on it saying "Bachelor" on it. On the back it said "Not for much longer"

Laughing he sat down again. This night was going to be something.

* * *

As soon as they had kicked out Dom, the ladies made Kel wear a dress. Grumbling she agreed. Once she came out Yuki daintily put a tiara on Kel's head while Shinko dressed her with a sash saying "Bachelorette"

"Really?" asked Kel.

They all laughed. A knock sounded at the door and Thayet went to open it. "Perfect" she exclaimed "Right on time"

"Oh no" said Kel as she saw what the servant were carrying "I don't drink"

"This is your bachelorette party" said Daine "You will drink"

"I don't know" said Kel.

* * *

Dom was starting to feel the alcohol. He looked around and he had to be proud of his boys. They were wreaking havoc. This had to be one of the best parties they ever had. And it was in his honour.

"Let's play a game!" said Neal.

Dom looked at his cousin sceptically.

"Let's play 'I never' or dare!"

Choruses of agreement met that statement. So a few drinks later the men had finally settled down enough to sit around a table to play dares. When he saw Neal about to hand out the first dare he shuddered at what was going to happen that night.

* * *

Kel didn't know how, but she was three quarters tipsy. _Ok _she thought to herself _no need to fool myself I'm drunk. _

"Truth or dare anyone?" asked Buri.

"Yeah!" said Kel. Her face, for once, showing all her emotions.

* * *

"Wolset I dare you to go challenge Lord Raoul to a Joust!" said Neal.

Wolset looked at Lord Raoul and shuddered. Calls of 'chicken' could be heard everywhere. Lord Raoul was openly grinning at the shuddering corporal.

"My lord?" he asked tentitavely "Would you care to join me in a joust?"

"Why, of course, coporal" he replied.

So the men set out to the nearest practice court.

"We can't use the horses, they are sleeping" yelped Numair "Daine would kill me if we disturbed them"

"Then let's do it on bareback" said Neal. "Wolset on Dom and Raoul on Lerant."

"I can't carry my lord!" said Lerant. Neal thought about that and decided that Raoul was going to carry Lerant.

"We can't use actual lances!" said Dom, worried for his friends.

"Let's use small branches!" said Merric. He had discovered some thin, breakable branches.

"Ok gear up!" yelled Neal.

"I have a feeling that my skills as a healer will be required" whispered Duke Baird to Lord Wyldon.

Once Raoul was carrying Lerant and that Dom was carrying Wolset, Neal dropped his arm. They charged toward one another. Wolset was half falling off Dom and Raoul could not run in a straight line. Lerant and Wolset completely missed each other on their first run.

On the second run Wolset manage to whack Lerant on the head. Hilarity was all around.

* * *

"Yuki, truth or dare?" asked Alanna.

"Truth"

"What do you SEE in Neal?" she asked. They all laughed at that.

"Well, he does have nice eyes" she replied.

"That he does!" said Kel "I used to have a major crush on him."

"What?" asked Yuki.

"When I was like 12! I was a page and I had a crush on Neal. Then I met Dom and it went away" she explained "anyways it's not even MY truth and I'm telling secret!" She looked so surprised that she had actually told them of her old crush.

"Ok Kel truth or dare?" asked Thayet.

"Dare"

"Dye some of Dom's shirt pink!"

"Ok" she said. She took some shirts in the drawers and put them in the tub of pink dye that servants had brought. "Oups" she said "that one is mine... of well"

She then wobbled back to her bed, clearly intoxicated.

"What is going on out there?"

All the ladies went to the window. Kel the slowest due to her state.

"It's Dom's bachelor party" said Buri, recognizing her husband.

"Dommmm!" said Kel. "Let's go!"

"Wait up Lady Kel! Where?" asked Lalasa.

"To see Dom!" she said.

"Let's go spy on them!" said Daine, with an evil smile.

The ladies set out, trying to be as secretive as they could; which wasn't very secretive because Kel could not walk straight or couldn't walk without falling.

"What on earth are they doing?" asked Buri as they watched Raoul now carrying Neal running towards George and Merric.

"It looks fun" slurred Kel.

"Another win for the all mighty Raoul! The king of jousting!" yelled Raoul.

"If Lady Kel was here you wouldn't be winning!" yelled one of the men.

"I can beat Kel any day!" said Raoul.

"She's very good you know! She's the best!" said Dom. His speech was slurred. Upon further observation the ladies decided that the groom to be was as drunk as the bride to be. Which, considering that Kel was now sitting on the ground with her sparrow around her head trying, and clearly failing, to stand up again, was very drunk. Dom was not faring better than his fiancée, he was leaning heavily against Fulcher trying to tell him something, which wasn't working because he kept forgetting.

"Well it worked ladies. They are both drunk. Isn't that the goal of Bachelor and Bacherlorette parties?" asked Alanna.

"Indeed" chorused some of the ladies.

"Guys? I don't think I like this feeling" said Kel from the ground "My head is all fuzzy"

"That is the point Kel" replied Yuki.

"I want Dom" she told them.

They all looked at each other for a second and then decided they might as well join the drunk men.

"Boys!" yelled Alanna, announcing their presence.

* * *

Neal was by far, excepting Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, his father and Numair the most sober men present. He was also the first to here Alanna's call. He turned around to see the Ladies come out. His eyes were instantly drawn to his love Yuki. She looked glorious. Even after they had had Kely and had been married for close to two years he still couldn't believe that she had married him.

Yuki's cheeks were slightly flushed and he could see her emotions more clearly. This informed him that she had a few drinks. As he looked into her almond-shaped eyes, he saw her love. He loved gazing into her eyes.

Then she ended the connection by turning around. Wondering why his love had looked away he saw Kel. He had to do a double take to be able to process the scene before him. Kel had always refused to drink. And it appeared that she was quite under the influence of alcohol. To the point she could not walk straight. She would have one hell of a hangover the next day.

His eyes were then searching for her betrothed. He found Dom talking to Fulcher while leaning heavily on the man. He was drunk.

Just then the 'jousting' competition came to a standstill as the men finally noticed that the ladies had joined.

Buri went directly to her husband, so did Alanna, and Shinko and Daine. Kel went straight, well not so straight, to Dom. She fell over Fulcher and Dom, making a tangle of limbs on the floor. Fulcher looked quite annoyed as Kel and Dom started to kiss, while he was trapped between the floor and Dom's body. Kel and Dom had fallen on top of him.

Knowing Kel, Neal knew that the kiss would be a small kiss. Dom and Kel never really showed too much affection in public. They restrained themselves to small kisses and hugs. But she didn't just lightly kiss Dom, no she full out made-out with the men. Everyone was cheering and wolf-whistling.

"She hates displays like that" he whispered to himself

"But she is very drunk" replied Yuki, who had came to his side.

"Kel, Dom, keep it down a little" yelled Merric.

"Mithros, I think there are tongues involved!" yelled Wolset.

Kel broke the kiss to look at Wolset. Neal saw Wolset actually looked shock as he saw Kel's face without her mask. She pulled her tongue out at him.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Daine.

"Jousting" replied the men.

"On each other?" asked Buri sceptically.

"Yes" he yelled at them "One man is the horse, and the other is a knight. Dom makes a wonderful horse, doesn't he Kel?" he asked. He turned to see what Kel would say to find her kissing Dom again on top of an annoyed Fulcher.

"Would you guys mind?" yelled Fulcher.

"But you're too comfy" she replied.

"I'm comfy?" he asked baffled.

Kel nodded enthusiastically.

"You and Dom are quite heavy, would you mind moving?"he asked politely.

Kel took hold of Dom shoulder and rolled them away from Fulcher. Having miscalculated her force or momentum they rolled farther away.

Neal saw it coming but couldn't be there in time. He watched as Kel and Dom did another rotation laughing and saw that that one rotation was one roll too many. Down the hill they went. Of course, with them being drunk, everyone could hear them laughing as they rolled down the hill and then a larde 'thump' as they hit a tree.

Silence settled over everyone, until Kel started to laugh again.

"We have to get her drunk more often" he whispered "I don't think I've ever seen her this carefree"

They walked back up the hill.

"Nice outfit Lady Kel!"

Kel looked startled and looked down to see what he meant. Neal looked as she took in the 'Bachelorette' sash. She clearly did not realized that tangled in her hair sat a crooked tiara. He seriously had no idea how the tiara had survived the fall.

Several round of jousting later, one broken finger, healed by his father, several bets, Lord Wyldon having to step in as a referee (all the knights almost died of shock to see their old training master do that) lots of kissing from all the couple (including himself and Yuki), a mud fight, a run to a pond where they all 'washed the mud' but just had a water fight, an almost drowning and probably more things that he couldn't remember, they all passed out.

* * *

When Kel woke up she felt like an elephant had stepped on her head. She felt Dom's arms wrapped around her and snuggled deeper in his embrace.

She tried to remember the previous night and couldn't remember much. She could only recall being changed into a dress and been made to wear a tiara and a sash. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the dress, which was clearly rumpled and had a tear running down the side of the skirt. Her sash was also still on, but it was muddy. Her hand went up to her hair and she felt the tangle that was wrapped around her tiara.

She grounded as she thought of the time and pain it would take to remove it. She tried to think of getting up but her headache didn't let her attempt it.

Dom mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms more tightly around her as she turned to face him. He clearly had seen better mornings. He was muddy and still slightly wet. He wore a bachelor shirt, which she hadn't noticed the night before. She blushed as she vaguely remembered them kissing, in front of everyone.

Someone knocked on her door and walked in. "Hello there Kel"

She snuggled deeper into Dom's neck and said "Morning"

"You mean afternoon?" said Neal.

"What? No! It's morning" she said.

"Wish it all you want it's afternoon. And here is a cure for your hangover." As she drank from the cup he had given her he started to talk. "Kel, you were royally hammered last night. It was amazing. You kept laughing and making out and laughing and just being a fun drunk"

She groaned. "Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"Apart from Kissing Dom in front of everyone, rolling down the hill, throwing mud at LORD WYLDON, trying to fly like your sparrows and Daine? Nothing much" he replied.

"I tried to fly?" she asked.

"Don't worry it didn't work!" he informed her "however you will have a major bruise on your butt from the fall"

"Lovely" she said.

Just then Dom woke up. She passed him the hangover cure.

"What time did we go to sleep?" he asked.

"Well we watched the sunrise and then went to bed" replied Neal.

"We did?" he asked.

"Indeed" said Neal. "It's afternoon now"

"Oh" said Dom, as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Anything embarrassing?" he asked Neal.

"Making out with Kel in front of everyone? Rolling down the hill? Trying to lift Lord Raoul up? Telling Raoul that Kel is prettier and better than Buri?"

Dom chuckled. "You should be grateful that Lord Raoul was sober and you were drunk or he might have punched you for that" continued Neal. "Anywayz I'll talk to you two lovebirds later. Common get dressed and go eat. You'll feel better after that."

Kel and Dom got up, swallowing groans. Kel was getting dress when Dom came up behind her and asked her. "Do you know why my shirts are pink?"

Dom figured, from the guilty look in her eyes, that she had done it. He laughed "Well I daresay I'll look dashing in pink" he said "Did you dye ALL my shirts?"

"No, I think I left one right over here" she said as she looked around the room. She found one, not pink, shirt and gave it to him.

* * *

The rest of the week passed into a blurred. It seemed to Kel as if one afternoon they were waking up after their bachelor party and that very night they kissed with such passion and love as they both went their separate way. The next time they would see each other, she would be in white and he would be waiting.

* * *

**Ok, as mentioned before i don't do drunk well. This chapter is defenetly not up to my standard. But please give me feedback. And thank you for all the reviews :) **

**Now one guess at what the next chapter will be? It might take a while to post the next one up. It's going to be the wedding and THAT chapter I will try to make as perfect as possible. So it might take a while. And i have a feeling it will be rather long. Till then. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charater or places. **

**There is almost some lemons at the end... almost... **

* * *

Kel woke up before dawn, like she did on every other day. She put on her practice clothes and left to the practice court.

She found her morning workout group there. Yuki smiled at her and waved her over.

"We figured you'd still want to practice today!" she said.

They partnered out. Kel was duelling the queen today. Kel was slightly distracted, and for once the queen managed to unarm the knight.

The women smiled knowingly at Kel's faraway expression. "Come Keladry" said her mother "We have to get ready"

Kel looked at the sky confused "But it's early morning, and I thought the... my wedding was in the afternoon" she said. It seemed surreal to her. She was getting married. That night she would go to sleep in Dom's arms has his wife. Today was her last day in the single life.

The women smiled at Kel and ushered her towards the bath. She was met there by Alice, Leia, Maria and Lucy.

"My Lady!" they cried. They took her arms and led her in the baths. "Are you excited?" asked Lucy.

"It hasn't hit me yet that I'm getting married tonight" she answered has Alice started to wash her hair.

"You will be so pretty!" said Leia. "You will have the most amazing wedding!"

"I've saw the meadow last night, it was so beautiful. The flowers were so lovely and it looked amazing!" said Maria "And you are very lucky. It looks like it's going to be a sunny day! Perfect for an outside wedding!"

"And it will not be too hot!" added Lucy "It'll be amazing" All the while they were washing every part of Kel.

"If you scrub a little harder, skin might come off" she told them. They laughed and continued making sure the Lady Knight would be perfectly clean for her wedding.

Once Kel left the bathhouse she was squeaky clean and pink from the scrubbing. She went to her room, wearing a small shift and wrapped in an oversized towel. She had been forbidden to put her dirty clothed back on.

Once she reached her room ladies were waiting for her. Yuki, Shinko, Uline and Adalia were there. After all they were part of the wedding party. Her mother, Alanna, Thayet, Buri and Daine were also there.

When she saw Lady Drisma, Lady Dominique and Dom's sister did it start to sink in. She was in a daze has Lalasa came into the room carrying a big bag. Two assistant followed her carrying several bags and boxes.

"Lady Alanne?" asked Lalasa.

"Yes?" answered the red head.

"Here is your dress, you are NOT allowed to wear a sword!" she said.

Alanne huffed at the restriction, but obliged after Thayet glared at her.

"Daine, here is yours, can you try to avoid bird dropping until the wedding?"

"I shall try" she answered.

"Lady Buri" continued Lalasa "Make sure Lord Raoul doesn't step on the small train"

"Of course Lalasa" said the small K'mir

"Your majesty" said Lalasa, presenting Thayat with a beautiful gown. "At least you know how to not ruin your clothes" She was glaring at Alanna, Daine, Buri and Kel as she said that.

"Apart form the pink tissue dress" said Buri with a laugh. Thayet rolled her eyes and she told Kel, Yuki and Shinko the story.

"Lady Drisma, Lady Dominique, Lady Danielle, here are the gowns you ordered"

Lalasa then looked at Yuki, Shinko, Uline and Adalia and passed them their bridesmaid dresses. She then started to fuss over everyone, making small adjustments to the dresses.

"Umm. Lalasa? What about me?" asked Kel. She surprisingly wanted to put on her dress. She knew that the dress would mean she would soon belong to Dom and actually was looking forwards to wearing a dress.

"You get your dress after, once everyone is dress and ready and we can all fuss over you" said Lalasa as she hemmed Buri's dress. "You are smaller than I expected" she then told the small woman. Buri just laughed.

About an hour later they were all done up. Kel's bridesmaid had their hair done up in a do, that Thayet had inspired. It was a mass of hair at the back of their heads with strand of it being tastefully curled and falling gracefully around their faces.

"Your dresses are the same colour then Dom's eyes! It so pretty" said Kel. They all laughed at her. "you are so cute when you are in love Kel" said Shinko.

"Cute? Me?" she whispered to herself "Naw"

There was a knock at the door. Alanna answered to find servant with food. "Right on time" said Lalasa "All we need is to get Kel ready now. We'll eat first"

They ate the sandwiches and then Lalasa turned to Kel. "Your turn Lady Kel" Kel donned her dress and came out of the dressing room.

"You look so pretty!" they all cried. Kel blushed at their compliments. Lalasa was once again poking and sewing last minutes details.

Once Lalasa deemed Kel's dress fine, she went to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Kel

"Who, Lady Kel, helps the men folk around here to get ready before every ball?" she asked.

Kel saw Yuki and Shinko look at Lalasa with a wondering look. "I do" replied Kel.

"And today who will do it?" she continued.

"You just want to make sure they look fine" said Kel laughing.

"Indeed" she said as she left.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Yuki.

Kel glanced at her. "Well, ever since we were pages, they all came to my room so I could touch up their appearance. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make Neal's hair liar properly?"

"I was wondering how all your year mates managed to have not one hair or lace out of place" said Buri.

"If I remember correctly men can't do that. Jon, Raoul and Gary were awful! They always had hair or something out of place" said Alanna.

"So did you" said Thayet.

"I wasn't as bad as Jon" They all laughed at that.

Yuki then applied some make up to Kel's face, while Shinko twisted and pulled at Kel's hair.

After her hair had been styled Thayet came forwards with a tiara. The tiara was silver wires intertwining with sapphire and diamonds in it. A veil was attached to the tiara.

"I can't wear that" started to protest Kel.

Ilane just started to reach for her shukusen and Kel relented. Lady Uline came forward and wrapped a silver necklace with a diamonds at it's end around Kel's neck. Buri put some diamonds earbobs in her ear. "At least yours are already pierced" said Thayet with a grin in Alanna's direction.

"It hurts!" said Alanna as she remembered when Buri and Thayet had pierced hers.

Adalia clasped some silver bracelet on Kel's wrist.

"Just how much money is on me?" she asked.

"A lot" replied Daine. "All of it are Thayet's jewels, well except the tiara, we had that made for you, she agreed to let you borrow them for the day"

"More like insisted" said Buri under her breath "She wouldn't have it other way" she finished as she smirked at her one time charge.

"Something borrowed" said Thayet.

"Something new" said Shinko pointing at her tiara.

"Something old" said Ilane pointing at her necklace "That has been our family jewel for over three generation"

"Something blue" said Daine as she pinned a bluebell in Kel's hair.

"And there" said Yuki, throwing a garter at Kel. Kel caught it and blushed.

"I don't think, I'll need that" said Kel trying to give it back to Yuki.

They all laughed. Alanna and Buri pinned Kel's arm as Yuki hiked up Kel's dress and placed the garter in place.

"You are officially perfect" said Shinko. Kel blushed at that.

"Ah! A blushing bride" said Lady Drisma "You look lovely Keladry. We are proud of you" No one was sure but they were sure she had whispered something like 'the book of GOLD' under her breath.

"We are proud to call you a daughter" said Lady Dominique.

* * *

Lalasa went to Dom's room, to find the groom sitting on his bed grinning to nothing in particular. "Dom?' she said.

His head snapped up "Oh, Hello Lalasa" he said.

"Time to get ready" his already huge grin widened "Go to Lord Raoul's suite while I rally everyone up"

He followed her ordered. When he knocked on his knight commander's door, Raoul opened the door, grinned and let him in. Over the next little while, men slowly came drifting in the room. Wolset came over to Dom and slapped him on the back while saying "The big day! Make sure you don't faint" he said.

"Don't worry Wolset, I do not plan on fainting at my wedding" he told him.

"We just want to make sure Lady Kel has a good wedding night"

Everyone laughed at that.

Neal came over next, with Kely in his arms, and said "Well I never thought I'd see this day. I'm happy for you and Kel. And I can't even think of a sarcastic remark"

Owen, Merric, Esmond, Cleon and Seaver just waved at him and grinned. Inness, Anders and Inness just clapped him on the back and told him "Welcome to the family, just as a warning, don't talk back to Lady Drisma, just don't"

Dom laughed at that "I'll keep it in mind"

Roald and Jonathan came in and congratulated him.

Tobe walked in and came to hug him. "I'm happy for you, dad?" The last word was more of a question. Even if Dom had adopted Tobe, the boy had never called him dad. "We'll finally be a beautiful family son" he told him. Tobe grinned and let go.

When everyone was assembled Lalasa arrived with their outfit. She distributed them out. She then left that room and let them change.

When she came back in, she went straight to Dom. She made him rise and tugged everywhere to make sure his outfit fitted properly. She spent a good half an hour making small adjustments. She then spent about the same time on everyone else put together.

"Lalasa? I've known you longer, why do I get barely a minute and Dom gets a good thirty minutes? I've let Kel hurt me for you" said Neal. Everyone laughed at him.

Lalasa turned to look at him and said "You are not the groom. Kel's husband will not look bad, while her best friend can"

Everyone laughed at Neal's expression. Lalasa left them after that so she could change into a gown herself.

"Let's get you married Dom" said Lord Raoul as the men walked towards the stable where horses were ready to take them to the clearing.

Dom swore he heard Kel yell something like "I AM NOT RIDING SIDESADDLE" but he wasn't sure.

They reached the clearing where Alanna directed the groomsmen and best man toward the back. Servant led the others to their seats. Then Alanna directed Dom to the front where a dais was set up.

Dom started to paced slowly. Were they doing the right thing? What if she changed her mind? What if she didn't really love him?

A large hand stopped his pacing. He looked up to Lord Raoul. "Everything will be fine" he told his sergeant "the two of you are meant for each other, it's just premarital jitters"

"Thanks my lord" Lord Raoul smiled and went to seat beside Buri. Dom looked around the clearing and saw so many people. His family was there, beaming proudly. He saw Kel's mother smiling happily. He saw he sister and sister in law. They were torn between happiness for their sister and resentment at having him for a husband. His eyes then moved to some court ladies who looked so sad.

He didn't mind at all. After all this was his dream. The ladies would soon find another men to showered their attention on.

His eyes kept roaming and found Daine, Numair, Onua, Master Lindhall, most of Third Company, some people he had never met. He was glad when he saw Seafas and Fanche settle themselves in their seats. He vaguely remembered hearing Fanche say she never wanted to see the palace for fear of how insane the animals were.

He saw Lord Wyldon looking on and smiling. If Meathead was to see this he would faint, thought Dom. Finally everyone was settled and the priest of Mithros and priestess of the Goddess walked down the aisle to stand close to Dom. Then Lady Uline walked down the aisle on Wolset's arm. Next came Lady Adalia on Merric's arm.

The next pairing was humorous. Tobe, the scaran by-blow, was escorting the crown princess. Tobe kept looking at the princess in awe. She had to bend slightly to hold unto Tobe's arm.

Then Yuki and Neal walked down the aisle together.

Gydo and Irnai were the next ones coming down the aisle throwing blue petals around. Dom could imagine how Kel would be happy to see the children. They had arrived late last night along with Fanche and Seafas. He laughed as Jump and her sparrows raced down the aisle to settle in the trees around him, well in Jump's case beside Lord Raoul.

The tune struck up and he looked down the aisle to be mesmerized by the vision of beauty he be held. There was Kel, in the loveliest gown he had ever seen. She looked amazing. She was like a goddess, gliding down the aisle to join him. He couldn't believe it. This amazing woman was walking toward him, love for him in her eyes. She was about to tie herself to him. He still couldn't understand what he had done to deserve her but he thanked Mithros for the gift of love.

* * *

She watched as Uline and Wolset, Alanna and Merric, then Tobe and Shinko and finally Neal and Yukie walked down the aisle. She then burst with joy and pride as she saw Gydo and Irnai as flower girls. She hadn't been told they were here and was overjoyed that they were part of her wedding.

Finally her father presented his arm to her. She took it and started the walk down the aisle. That was when it finally hit her. She was getting married. To Dom.

The moment her eyes lay on him she could not look away. He looked so good. As they drew even her father took her hand and put it in Dom's. Together they walked the next few steps.

'We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" The ceremony started. The priestess and priest talked about love and marriage for a while and finally the time came. Dom and Kel stood facing each other, holding hands.

"Do you, Domitan of Masbolle, take for wife Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, to hold and to love, till death do you part?"

Dom smiled "I do, here is a token of my love for you" and he gently slipped a simple silver band on her finger.

"Do you Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, take for husband Domitan of Masbolle, to hold and to love till death do you part?"

She looked into Dom's sapphire eyes and said "I do, here is a token of my love for you" she gently put a gold band on his finger. Dom was looking down at their hands a huge grin on his face.

"You are all witnesses of this union, and if you have something against it say it now or forever keep silent" announced the priest to the congregation.

Silence met that statement. "I now pronounce you husband and wife" announced the priestess. The priest turned to Dom "You may kiss the bride"

Dom gently lifted the veil off her face and bent his head towards her, gently brushing his lips against hers. The kiss was over too soon for her liking. Everyone in the clearing was cheering as they were led to a small table were the marriage contract was being signed. After Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki had signed the contract, Dom offered Kel is arm and led her through the aisle to a waiting Hoshi. But before they reached the horse they were pelted by rice. Laughing they mounted Hoshi and went a little way further to a lovely meadow. That meadow had been transformed into a reception area. Large tables were there, bluebells were everywhere, ribbons and a amazing cake.

Dom and Kel went to the front table where they sat with the wedding party. The meal was amazing. Kel couldn't help but glance down at Dom's hand to see his wedding band that marked him hers.

'Attention" said Neal as he lightly hit his glass with his spoon. "I'd like to propose a toast. To my best friend and my cousin. Kel here had been my friend for over ten year. She is a true inspiration and a true hero. She is the kind of person who loved everyone. She is the most amazing, excepted my Yamani Blossom" at that someone threw a bread roll at him "woman you could ever meet. She inspired me to fight for what I believe in. As for my cousin, he is also an amazing person. He never gives up and fights for the right reasons. He also will manage to put a smile on anyone's face at any point and time. And that is a truly beautiful quality. They are both amazing people, but they are at their best when together. I have seen them on the battlefield together, in perfect sync. Not one step out of place. I have seen them fight and struggle and it's when they are together that they achieve greatness. So here is a toast, to the most perfect, except me and Yuki, couple in Tortall"

The only reason Kel wasn't tearing up after such a nice speech was her Yamani training. As everyone drank in their honour, Kel leaned over and hugged him. "You are the most amazing best friend" she told him.

"That means a lot to me" he told her.

"Thank you" said Dom as he clapped Neal's shoulder.

After the meal Dom led Kel to the dance floor and they had their first dance as man and wife. Pressed up against Dom she realized she had never been happier. She looked up to find him looking down at her.

"I love you" he whispered as he captured her mouth with his. After that first dance she danced with so many people. Owen, Merric, Neal, Raoul, George, Wolset, pretty much all of Third Company, Numair, Cleon, Esmond, Seaver, Faleron, Roald, Tobe, the King and even Lord Wyldon, however she was sure she saw Neal faint from the shock as Lord Wyldon offered her his arm.

There she also met up with the New Hope people. Gydo, Meech, Irnai and Loey rushed to her and hugged her around the waist. She bent to their level and hugged them all.

"Everyone misses you!" said Loey

'We're so happy for you Lady Kel" said Gydo.

"You will be very happy my lady!" said Irnai.

Fanche and Seafas also approached her.

"Well, congratulation my lady" said Fanche "and I'd say the palace is not as frightening as you and Sir Neal made it out to be"

Kel laughed at that and hugged the older woman. Seafas also offered his congratulation.

"You look so pretty" said Meech, who had once again a hold of Gydo's hand. "Thank you" she answered.

Then Dom and Kel approached the wedding cake and cut the first piece. They then proceeded into shoving cake in each other's mouth. Of course Kel managed to shove more cake in his mouth. She actually lathered his face in cake and managed to escape that fate when Lalasa scolded Dom. He was not to ruin the dress.

After Kel had thrown her bluebell bouquet and Dom had retrieved her garter, which she had been blushing the whole time his head was under her skirt, he picked her up and carried her to Hoshi and then led Hoshi to the palace.

The ride was done in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the stable, Stefan took Hoshi's rein and led her away as a servant showed them to their rooms. It was a new suite for the Lady Knight and her husband. It was quite large, with a sitting room, two study, two adjoining bedrooms and a privy. However neither of them really explored the room, they were more interested in the big bed.

They gracefully fell into the bed as they kissed passionately. "Oh Kel!" he groaned as their clothes starting coming off. They struggled a little with Kel's dress but managed to take it off.

She looked into his eyes and whispered "Keladry of Masbolle, I like it"

Dom smiled as he kissed his way down her throat "Me too" he informed her. He dipped lower and caressed her body with hands and lips. He loved every inch of her, he loved the way her stomach would suck in when he kissed her navel, or the way her feet would wrap around his calf and caress the back of his leg. He loved how she arched her back, urging him to kiss her. He loved how she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body close to his. As he kissed her he realized, he had everything he could ever want in his life.

That night, they did not sleep much.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Apparently I do drunk better than I thought (most of the drunk ideas are actual experiences... people do not try jousting... it hurts... from experience... just don't do it! But make your friends do it it's hilarious to watch!) **

**I hope you like this chapter... let me know what you think! love you all! **

**THIS STORY IS NOT DONE!! SEVERAL MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

**I know this is short! And not that good, it's mainly to help with the story.**

* * *

Kel woke up in a rather large bed. She felt an arm draped across her middle. She turned around to watch Dom sleep peacefully. He looked so defenceless and beautiful she smiled. She kissed him lightly to wake him up.

He opened his eyes "Hello wife" he said.

"Hello husband" she replied.

'I like how that sounds"

"Me too!"

He grinned and then that look came into his eyes. She knew that look well. It was the look that informed her he was thinking about doing some very fun and interesting things.

A few minutes later they laid back on the bed panting.

"I could get used to this" he said.

"What? We did that before we were married anyways!" she said.

"No!" he replied with a laugh "we never had morning sex"

She thought back and realized it was true. "Well, we should do it more often"

"I agree" he informed her.

The bell sounded announcing it was mid-morning.

"Maybe we should go?" she asked.

Dom raised an eyebrow "It's the day after our wedding, I don't think anyone expect to see us for a while yet"

She laughed at that. She was remembering Neal's wedding. Neal and Yuki had been in their rooms until supper time. "Let's explore our lovely suite" she said. They got out of bed to look around the two study. Kel called shots on the bigger of the two.

The sitting room was rather large, which meant they could entertain people if they wished. However Dom seemed more interested in the comfy couch. He flopped down upon it and smile THAT smile again. She laughed, as she joined him. "Do you ever think about anything else?" she asked.

"No, do you?" he asked against her neck.

"No" she answered as he kissed his way down her stomach. She felt his smile as he kissed her bare navel.

They then indulged in a long bath which mainly consisted of lots of splashing and kissing.

Around noon they decided to make an appearance at the mess. After all they were both getting hungry. As they got dressed, Dom kept tickling her, making the task way harder.

Ever since he had learn she was ticklish, he always tickled her until she was on the floor breathless and writhing from laughter.

As soon as they reached the mess hall Wolset yelled "Already out of bed?"

Everyone laughed at that. Kel went to go sit by her friends while Dom got them food. "So Kel, how does it feel?" asked Merric.

"It feels great! Now he's stuck with me for the rest of his life!" she replied, straight faced.

"You aren't that bad" said Dom, while he set the food in front of her and sat beside her.

"Thank you" she replied. "Truthfully, it doesn't feel that much different. It's just more official"

"You are so not romantic" said Shinko.

Laughter met that statement. It was true after all.

"By the way everyone" started Roald "tonight there is a gathering in our suite, you are all invited! We have some news to celebrate" he said.

"What is it?" asked Neal. No one but the ladies and Roald knew what the news was.

"You'll learn tonight"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Prince's room. He stood up, demanding everyone's attention. His parents were regally sitting down beside the princess.

"I'd like to announce that Princess Shinkokami and I are expecting a child" he said to the assemble people.

Thayet hugged Shinko and asked how far along she was. "I'm about three months in, your majesty" she replied with a smile.

Jon clapped his son on the shoulder, pride radiating from him. He was going to be a granddad.

Everyone congratulated the happy couple. Yuki came up beside Shinko with one year old Kely and said "Our children will sure be good friends!"

"I hope so!" They then looked at Kel who was talking quietly to her new husband "And her children when they come along" said the princess with a smile.

Neal came toward the princess "May I?" he said, his hand glowing green.

When she nodded her gently laid his hand against her stomach. Roald had, by this time, came to join in his wife and stood behind her.

"Congratulation your highness on a lovely healthy child" he said.

"Thank you Neal" said the Prince as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. The joy was evident on his face. "Can you tell the sex of our child?"

"Not yet, in a few weeks" he replied. "You'll see Roald, that child will mean the world to you, even as he or she cries in the middle of the night. A child is one of the greatest treasure"

"Wow, wisdom from Neal's mouth" said Alanna who had listened to Neal "Weird"

"Pfft" said Neal "I am misunderstood! Everything I say is wisdom!"

"AS soon as the child is born, we shall go on progress, so that the kingdom may see and know, my heir's heir!" said Jonathan.

Raoul groaned at that. "Not another one" he whispered under his breath.

"Think of all the jousting you'll do!" replied his wife "Don't think about the balls! And this one should be better! I mean you would have me to ward of the mothers!"

"Thank god I got another squire! I don't think I would have a managed the other grand progress without Kel"

Alan, the lioness son and Raoul's new squire, gulped at that. He knew that Kel had done so well, and he felt like she had raised the bar very high for himself.

* * *

The party was great. Kel had a lot of fun with her friends and Dom. She hadn't expected to have another progress. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense. The Royalty needed to repair the kingdom and they needed to see the fief and lord after the war. It was a perfect opportunity. But that also meant that her, Raoul and the King would have a confrontation about who would be there. Raoul would say that Kel should handled the progress, while she would say he should since he was more acquainted with the king. In the end, she thought, both her and Raoul would most likely go.

That night, for the first time, Dom did not have to sneak around to come to bed with her, which was a definite perk.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! and thanks to everyone who pointed out mistakes. And i just realized that the wedding had a twilight-ish style. It was completely unintended. Let me know what you think! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the charatcers or places**

* * *

The next few months were among the happiest of Kel's life. She was married to the man she loved, and he adored her. Merric and Owen got married to their respectful brides. She didn't have any duty. Well she did, but Raoul took the emergencies because Kel was in that happy bliss after her wedding and he remembered his own wedding and decided Kel needed some time to enjoy her husband.

Dom and Kel were inseparable, they trained together, they rode together, they took walks together, they annoyed Meathead together. They were both so happy that Wolset and Meathead couldn't even manage to annoy them.

They also often babysat Kely. Kely was a little terror now, and Yuki was pregnant again. Dom had already managed to teach Kely to say Meathead, well she said "Mehay" which sounded close enough that Dom was satisfied.

Neal almost had a heart attack when Dom made Kely say it to him. Kel and Yuki stood to the side laughing at Neal.

Shinko was also getting quite large. The princess was being pampered a little. If she so much as complained, several servants would come running to her. Roald among them. He doted on his wife. He would often be seen with Shinko rubbing her belly. Thayet and Shinko also became quite close, as she became more and more worried about the birth. Shinko would come watch their morning practice and voice her worries then.

As midwinter approach, she got invited to a Queenscove family dinner. It was the day before the first day of midwinter. Her and Dom arrived there arm in arm.

"Domitan" exclaimed some Aunt "how lovely to see you! And your gorgeous wife"

"Thank you, Aunt Gertrude" he said.

"Where is Nealan?" she asked "I need to talk to that boy!"

Dom grinned mischievously and pointed in Neal direction "You are a good boy!" she said as she patted Dom's cheek.

He took Kel's arm and led her toward the refreshements table. "That would be Meathead's least favourite Aunt" he informed her "Ever since we were kids and he put a frog on her chair she has been after him."

Kel laughed at that. Just then Merric joined them with his newly-made wife.

"Cousin Melo!" exclaimed Dom.

Melody of Queenscove glared at Dom "I hate that name" she said.

"You love me anyway" he answered. "So?" he asked.

"I've got whip cream and some honey, what about you?" she answered conspiratorly.

"I have a bit of itch powder and a frog" Kel and Merric exchanged a glanced.

"Oh! Meathead can totally be framed! The frog! Why didn't I think of that! Aunt Gertrude will never let him go!" said Melody.

Dom just grinned. "Is this how you spend family dinner?" asked Kel.

"Well usually we prank Meathead, but tonight we'll frame him!" he answered.

"Don't tell anyone I'm involved!" said Melody "No one knows except Dom"

"My lips are sealed" she replied "I love pranking Neal"

"I wanted to congratulate you for the major prank you and Dom pulled on pretty much everyone!"

"Thank you" replied the Lady Knight

"Here give the frog I can plant it close to Neal" said Merric, finally happy to be involved in a prank.

"I knew I married a good guy!"

Merric smiled at Melody and softly kissed her, as Dom put a frog in his hand. Melody than gave the honey to Dom and the whip cream to Kel. She herself took the itch powder. Oh how Neal would hate them after tonight.

"The supper is served" announced a servant. They all went to sit around a large table.

The appetizer was served; and everything was going fine until. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'What is it?" asked Duke Baird.

"NEALAN!!!!!"

"What?" said Meathead. His least favourite Aunt who had been scolding him for the past half hour was pointing at his right elbow. Looking down he saw a frog sitting there. He turned beet red and yelled "I didn't do it!"

"Who would it be, then?" asked his Aunt.

"Dom" he replied. They all looked all the way across the table, where Kel and Dom sat between his parents and siblings. "How could I have done that Neal? I'm across the table!"

"It's not me!" said Neal again. He looked to his left, where Yuki sat and then to his right, where Merric sat.

"It's... euh... not me" he finished lamely. "I swear"

"Nealan! I thought that you having a wife would help you in your childish ways, however I can see that it is not the case! Really Nealan, when will you grow up, your daughter will reach a higher mental age than you soon"

Neal grumbled as he half listened to his Aunt's long lecture about maturity.

During the first course, Melody excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kel, Dom and Merric were the only one who saw her dump a little of itch powder down Neal's shirt.

A little while later Neal could be seen trying to scratch his back, or just looking plain uncomfortable.

Just as he excused himself to go to the bathrrom himself, Dom bolted and managed to get there first, While Neal waited outside the bathroom door, Dom replaced the liquid handsoap with honey.

When Neal came out of the bathroom, his hands were all sticky and his shirt clung to his forearms. He was clearly getting annoyed. But the finale was when Kel managed to somehow pack the whip cream in a balloon and throw it in the middle of the table where, aided by Melody's magic, it exploded everywhere. Feeling bad about the guests Melody had shielded everyone, well everyone except Meathead.

So there he was being yelled at by his least favourite aunt, being half covered in whip cream, his hand sticky from the honey and his back itching. He looked over to see his wife talking and laughing quietly with Kel, Dom, Melody and Merric.

He was pretty sure it was all Kel and Dom, and they would pay. Eventually. He was annoyed. Like Majorly annoyed!

Just then a servant rushed in and asked for Duke Baird and Neal. "Your grace, Sir, her highness has gone into labour!" he exclaimed. Neal and his father rushed out of the suite, followed by Yuki, Kel, Dom, Mel and Merric. They reached the infirmary where a mass of noble were waiting to hear about the heir. Kel and Yuki were allowed in because the princess was demanding to see them.

They walked in to find Shinko propped on pillows, holding on to Thayet hand. Alanna and Buri were trying to calm her down as another contraction hit her.

* * *

Outside the Crown prince was pacing in front of the door under the amused looks of the court. Raoul, Gary and his father were smirking at him. Merric, Cleon, Seaver, Faleron and Dom were just trying to confort him every time they heard Shinko cry out.

* * *

After a long drawn out labour, Shinko finally gave birth to a sturdy boy.

"Welcome to the world little Jonathan" she whispered to him.

"Kel?" she then asked as the little boy started to feed, "can you go get Raold?"

"Of course cricket" she said as she walked to the door.

Once she opened it she was greeted by most of the court. She laughed at the expression on Roald face. It was a mix between pride, scared, worried and happy. She walked over to him under the scrunity of everyone assembled, including the king.

"Congratulation on the birth of your son" she told him "Shinko wants to see you"

Roald jumped up elated and rushed to hug her. 'Thank you Kel! You know if it wasn't for you, me and Shinko would have taken forever to get to know each other! So thank you!" Just as he walked into the infirmary he turned around and yelled at her "By the way, you are his godmother!"

She turned to Dom and whispered. "He is so pretty"

"Well you know Kel, one day our children will be much cuter"

She smiled. She wanted children, but with the progress coming up, it would be in the way.

"How about this love" he told her "we wait until after the progress and then we make a heard of little angels?"

"That sounds good" she said.

In three months, the progress was going to start, lasting only a year. Next midwinter she would take her charm off, and then they may be bless with little ones.

* * *

"KEL!" yelled Raoul. "I'll Rock, paper, scissor you?"

"For what? She asked

"For who is going on progress!" he replied.

"Fine"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissor"

"YAY!" she yelled as she came up with a rock and he with scissors

"Best two out of three" he shot back. Laughing they went at it again. Raoul won the next two.

The king found them, an hour later, still going to find the best 67 out of 133.

"What are you guys playing for?" he asked.

"Who is going on progress" said Kel.

"I have the answer to that" said the King. They both turned toward him "You are both coming, pack your bags, we're leaving in two days."

Both groaned as they went to their respective suite to pack up.

"I told you you'd have to come!" said Dom as soon as she told him. "And I'm glad you're coming! I would have missed you terribly!"

Three days later, Neal, Yuki, Kel and Dom were riding side by side on the way toward the desert.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I know this chapter is very fast paced but... it'll get better! I felt like being mean to Neal for some reason!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places.**

* * *

Kel was sitting at the table, thoroughly bored. Dom was sitting beside her equally bored. "I hate balls" she whispered to him.

"Well my dear, we shall make the ball more interesting" he told her.

Their table partner was a young court lady and a newly made knight. The lady was more interested in Dom then her dinner party, even if Dom made it clear he wasn't single. Still she flirted.

Kel, getting annoyed with the lady, bent her head toward Dom and whispered "She's bothering me"

"She's bothering me too" he whispered back

"Dom, my dear, what are you whispering about?" asked the lady in question.

Dom smiled at her "My lovely wife and I were talking about some things that are unsuitable to be shared at dinner table"

"Such as?" she asked.

"What was going to happen tonight" he told her.

The lady frowned. "But..." she said, clearly upset that Dom wasn't planning on cheating on his wife.

Kel smiled at the lady's pout and said "I love it when he... well, I shouldn't really say"

The lady shot daggers at Kel and promptly ignored both Dom and Kel who were laughing hysterically.

* * *

After the dinner and the artful desert had been served, Neal joined them. "What were you guys laughing about earlier?" he asked.

They explained the story to him and he laughed heartily. "So Kel" said Neal "will you enter the tournament in two days?"

"I don't know, I haven't jousted in a while" she said.

"I'm sure you'll do beautifully!" said Dom, with his heart melting grin.

"Just show them conservative! Show them what you can do!" said Merric who had joined him.

Raoul, who had also joined them said "I love when you joust! All the conservative bet against you and I make so much money!"

"Wait till she beats you my lord!" said Dom.

"Not happening anytime soon!" he shot back.

"I'm surprised you are not hiding behind a curtain" said Kel, to change the conversation.

"It's what marriage does to you!" he informed her "and if you weren't with Dom, you yourself would have joined me behind the curtains"

"True" she said.

"Well at least there would have been two matching bumps" said Neal "Might even pass for part of the decor"

Everyone laughed at that. Sir Ansil of Groten walked up to their group. In his hand he held his glove. He was raising his hand to slap Kel with his glove. Kel yelled to him before he could even bring his arm down "You didn't even challenge me!"

The knight look dumbfounded.

"Fine, slut, will you joust?"

"Sure" she said, knowing she was going to get slapped by a glove if she answered otherwise.

As he left she turned to her friend "Well I guess I am jousting now" she whispered.

* * *

Two morning later, Kel woke up when Dom kissed her neck. "Mmmhm" she moaned softly.

Dom flipped her on her back and smiled that smile again. "Not now" she said.

He was shocked. She laughed softly "Never before a joust!" she told him.

He laughed. 'That makes sense, I guess. But after the joust" he bent his head toward her stomach and kissed her navel "you are mine"

They ate a large breakfast, as Raoul told her years before. They spent the morning with their friends looking and betting on the matches. After a small lunch Dom helped her arm up. After he put her breast plate on, he took out a piece of cloth. He wrapped that around her neck and finished up but putting her helmet on. When she looked in the mirror she could see a bit of the cloth coming out from under her armour. On it she saw the Masbolle insignia.

He squeezed her shoulder and whispered "good luck" They walked outside where Tobe was waiting with Peachblossom. Dom and Tobe helped Kel mount up and then left for the stands together. She saw them settle in the first row side by side, between Neal and Lord Raoul.

They waved at her. She waved back. She then looked at the stands and realized it was full. Amazed by the amount of Mindelan and Masbolle flag around she blushed under her helmet.

The herald came over to her side of the field. He looked at her "do you still remember the rules or do you still need me to repeat them?"

"I still know thanks!" she whispered back.

"Good Luck, Lady knight"

She smiled. She looked at Ansil on the other side of the field. He hadn't changed at all since their last challenge. He was still surrounded by his friends, and his horse was still getting nervous by all the activity around him. She shook her head.

The herald nodded. Kel and Ansil took their places. The trumpet sounded. "Charge" she whispered to her wonderful warhorse.

She had missed this. The feel of a hundred horse running with her. The rush that came from the speed. She lowered her lance and aimed at his shield. She knew she was in her space and she was going to hit him dead on. She saw his small moment of hesitation before striking and struck his shield.

She popped him out of the saddle right away. Her shield arm wasn't even numb from his lance. It hadn't even been a challenge to her. It was routine and it was so simple.

She heard a mix cheers of "Mindelan" and "Masbolle". Clearly people weren't so sure by what to call her. She took her helmet off and grinned at the crowd, but most especially her husband and son, who were cheering. She dismounted and went over to Ansil.

"Do you yield?" she asked.

He spat in the dirt "Do we have sword?" he asked.

"As I said last time, do you seriously think I do not know how to yield a sword?"

He spat again and slumped away.

* * *

She went into her tent where Dom jumped on her. "you were magnificent!" he said as he kissed her. "Seriously, you were glorious! You were amazing! You were beautiful, all confident and powerful!" he punctuated each word with a kiss.

She laughed. "Thanks" she said. He smiled as he captured her mouth in a heart melting kiss. "I love you" he whispered softly.

"I love you too"

* * *

"WOOO" yelled Neal as she and Dom walked into the eating tent. "Go Mindelan!"

She smiled as she sat next to him. "It was so easy!" she said.

"Well, you are amazingly good, and you can stay in the saddle against Lord Raoul, so I'd say... you'll find most challenges fairly easy" he told her.

"But I like a challenge" she whined.

They laughed at the sad expression on her face.

* * *

Neal, it turned out, was right. She won all her challenges. And most of them on the first try. When she competed with the sword she won most of her challenges, approximately 3 out of 4 matches.

It was in Pearlmouth that her first big challenge came.

Kel and the Lioness were sitting quietly together. "I see you've worked on your sword skills" said the Lioness.

"It's Dom's weapon of choice" said Kel "so he always wants to practice with it! It's the only weapon where he has a small chance of winning"

"Let's join the list tomorrow" she told the younger Lady Knight. "We'll see how you have improved"

"Of course, Lady Alanna"

* * *

"You're having a sword fight with the Lioness?" asked Dom, as they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Well yes" she said.

"Pfft, want me to become a widow?" he asked, grinning.

"Is that my husband doubting my sword fighting ability?" she asked, pretending to be offended.

Dom saw through the pretence "Of course not" he told her. She laughed at that.

He then looked at her. "What?" she asked, suddenly aware he was staring.

"It's just, I've noticed that lately you don't use your Yamani mask anymore, you don't hide your emotions"

She blushed. "Well, when I married you, I realize I was so happy, and I wanted everyone to know that. So why hide behind a mask? Really the mask was mainly to hide my discomfort or my anger, and ltely there is nothing to anger me" she looked him up and down. He wasn't wearing anything "and plenty to make me very happy"

He smiled "I'm glad we broke through your mask" he whispered.

"Actually, that's only you" she informed him "no one else can read through it, and I only really drop it around you"

"Thank you for thrusting me with your emotions" he said. He was actually flattered that she thrusted him so much.

She bent down and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "Thank you for taking care of them"

* * *

The crowds had heard of the match and were there en masse. It was Lady Knight against Lady Knight. Two amazing hero. Who was going to win the sword fight? The bet was slightly in Alanna's favour.

Wearing her practice clothes Kel waited patiently to start her duel. The match before hers ended and the lioness and her walked toward the center of the ring and saluted each other. The assumed guard position. The king nodded and shouted for everyone to hear "Lioness, ready?" Alanna nodded. "Protector of the Small, ready?" Kel nodded. "Fight"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!! :) Give me feedback! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places.**

* * *

"Fight"

Alanna and Kel started to circle each other, looking for a moment of distraction in the other, so they could attack. Alanna saw a small opportunity and tried to reach the bigger girls side with her sword. Kel moved out of the way to avoid her blade and attack the red-head's side.

Alanna parried that easily and counter attacked. They were both learning their opponent fighting style. It was rather eerie due to the complete silence except for the clash of the Lady Knights swords. Kel knew she shouldn't try to use her heights as an advantage. Alanna was extremely short and therefore was probably used to taller people fighting with her.

The fight went on for a while, neither woman wanting to lose. Kel was aware of the sweat that was about to fall into her eyes. She also saw that Alanna was about to have the same inconvinience. However it became obvious, that one Lady Knight was starting to gain the advantage. Lady Alanna had been fighting longer and the sword was her weapon of choice. Everytime Kel did a block on her left side, she always carried the motion an inch to far, leaving her middle exposed for a fraction of second.

However for the extremely fast Alanna, a fraction of second was all she needed to beat her opponent. She made Kel use the left block and snaked her sword in to reach the other woman's throat, however Kel was also fast and tried to dart out of the way when she saw what Alanna had done. But as Alanna saw that Kel meant to fall a step back, so she followed.

Kel then found her hero's sword at the base of her throat.

"Well fought Lioness"

"Well fought Protector of the Small"

Kel groaned at her name. "You need to improve that Left block" said the older woman, as the crowd cheered.

"You know what Alanna?" said Kel. As both Lady Knnights accepted water skins and started to drink heavily.

"What?"

"I think we should try with MY weapon of choice"

"I've only been training with the glaive for like two years! It wouldn't even be a challenge to you" said Alanna. It was apparent in the morning practices that Alanna was envious of Kel's skill with the glaive.

"I was talking about the lance" said Kel

Alanna considered her word. "Well then, we shall joust. And you will see why the lance is not my weapon of choice"

Kel grinned. They walked away together to the chant of 'Lioness! Lioness! Lioness'

* * *

"You have been playing with that pig-sticker for too long mom, you forgot the sword"

It was dinner, Kel, Dom and Tobe were eating together. Dom laughed at Tobe's comment. "I shall practice with you until you get that left block properly!" he announced.

"It's true! I need to yield griffin more" she said. Both man and boy nodded. "You guys aren't suppose to agree with me! You're suppose to say I was good and the only reason I lost was because she is the King's champion!"

Dom grinned at Tobe, who shook his head. "You were awesome mom!"

Kel smiled. "Anyways, I'll beat her tomorrow when we joust!" she said.

"Do I smell overconfidence?" said Dom.

Kel glared at him. "Fine!" he said "You will win! After all in all this progress you have jousted around thirty time and have yet to lose a joust!"

* * *

"Good job lass!" said George. "You were, as always, amazing!"

Alanna grinned. "She's quite good, but obviously the sword isn't her strongest point"

"No" agreed her husband "however tomorrow you will find out that the lance isn't your strongest point"

"Don't remind me" she said glumly. "Fionala?" she yelled.

"Yes" replied the squire. "Be ready to arm me tomorrow, and I'd like you to join the archery competition, you are quite good"

"Of course, my lady" said the girl "and congratulation on your duel today"

"Thank you"

* * *

The next day Kel and Alanna were mounting their horses, ready to joust. Once again a giant crowd had gathered to watch the two of them fight. When the trumpet sounded, they both surged down the lane toward one another.

Kel, as usual, hit Alanna's shield perfectly. She felt her lance shatter. She then felt the hit of Alanna's lance. It wasn't as arm-numbing as Lord Raoul and she could endure it better.

They both went back to their starting point. When the trumpet sounded again they charged. Kel hit Alanna's shield squarely and put her weight behind the hit. She smiled when she saw the small woman pop out of her saddle.

She chanted "I beat the lioness, I beat the lioness" over and over as she went to lend her hero a hand up.

"You are like a hammer!" said Alanna "I'm never jousting against you again! I don't know who is worst between you and Raoul. You are both so strong in the saddle."

"Thank you!" answered Kel. Once again they walked away together as chant of 'Masbolle! Masbolle! Masbolle!' sounded around them.

* * *

"Are you on the lists tomorrow" asked Dom. For some reason Kel found this moment somewhat... déjà vu. She was checking the list with her sweetheart. She scanned the list to find her name, linked with Lord Wyldon's.

"Yes" she answered. "You better order me a coffin"

Dom raised an eyebrow and looked at the name of her opponent.

"Surely you'll do good! You are great on horseback! You might unseat him" She was, for the second time that night, struck with the resemblance of a time when a very similar conversation had taken place. The last time however, it had been with Cleon. They had only been courting, and he had been teasing her about becoming lovers.

She snorted at his comment. "Hey give me credit for the compliment!" she laughed as she quickly pressed her lips to his.

He smiled and swept her off her feet and started to carry her, bridal style, towards their tent.

"Hi My lord" said Dom has they passed the baffled Raoul.

"Hi Dom, Kel" he said looking after them.

Kel was giggling at Dom's antic until they reached their tent. The moment the flap fell and sent them into darkness his lips were against hers.

* * *

She watched her old training master at the end of the lane. He was quietly waiting for the match before theirs to end. The herald came over to her and told her "You know the rules, but I'll just say this, if you get yourself killed Lord Raoul will never forgive you"

Kel laughed at the words her had said the first time she jousted against Lord Wyldon.

They took their places on the lanes. She saw from the corner of her eye Dom and Tobe sitting together on the first bench. Close to them was Neal and her other yearmates. It took her a few second to realize they were cheering her on. Lady Alanna and Raoul were also there a few seat to Dom's right, cheering as well.

When the trumpet sounded, all of that faded away. She focused on the oncoming shield. She lowered her lance and struck his shield. At the same time she felt the impact of his lance on her shield.

She was pushed back against her saddle as her lance shattered. She went back to the starting point and waited until she could breath normally again. The man was powerful and her arm was somewhat numb.

The trumpet sounded again. She hit Lord Wyldon's shield again. Her lance didn't shatter, however she did not manage to unhorse him. His lance shattered on her shield. One of the shards came fairly close to her face. She felt something tug on her neck. She looked down and found nothing offending so she shrugged and forgot about it.

The field monitor insisted on giving her a new lance. The trumpet sounded for the third time and down the lane she went. She lowered her lance, and she felt completely in sync, from the lance to her shield to Peachblossom. She hit Lord Wyldon's shield and put all the force she had behind her hit.

Silence fell on the arena.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm know... I'm evil about the cliffhanger :P eheh! **


	35. Chapter 35

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places

* * *

Silence fell on the arena. Not one bird chirped. The crowd was stunned, so were the two opponents. Keladry was staring down at Lord Wyldon, completely shocked. Suddenly sound erupted everywhere. Cheers surrounded the arena. Kel still sat on her horse stunned. "I unhorsed lord Wyldon?" she asked herself quietly.

"You most certainly did" replied the certain Lord. He was standing beside Peachblossom. "You are one of the best knight I have trained, and I'm very proud of you" he told her. "I would have expected no less from you"

"I unhorsed you" she told him, still shocked.

"Yes you did." He told her "Now, do me a favour and challenge Lord Raoul"

"But you no one can unhorse you" she replied.

Lord Wyldon looked at her. "Well now someone can" he told her "and I'm glad it's you"

"Thank you, my lord" she replied.

She dismounted and he gently gave her a one armed hug. "You are one of the greatest knights today" and he walked off toward his wife who sat in the stands.

Arms snaked themselves around her midsection, over her armour. "You were unbelievable!" whispered her husband.

She turned to face him. "I still can't believe it" she said "I unhorsed him"

"You sound shocked" he said.

"I am"

"Look at all your year mates" he told her, pointing at the stands. Merric, Seaver, Faleron and Esmond were staring at her, mouths hanging open with disbelief in their eyes.

Owen was looking at her like she was a god and needed to be revered. Alanna, Raoul, her parents and the monarch were looking at her awed.

Neal was nowhere to be seen. But she had the distinct impression that he was the lump, unconscious form that Yuki was leaning over.

"Yes" said Dom "he fainted"

Kel laughed. The crowds cheered her even more loudly had Dom dipped his head to kiss her. "Now I want to make sure you are all in one piece" he said. Shivers went down her back.

She left the arena with Dom. Surprisingly no one challenged her to a joust.

She went to her and Dom's tent. There Dom helped her with her armour. Of course it would have been a whole lot faster if he didn't kiss every single inch of her that was revealed as he removed her stuff. After her armour was completely off she turned to him and kissed him on the mouth. "Thanks for the help" she said.

"I'm not done" he told her.

"But my armour off" she answered baffled.

"Well... you need help getting out of your shirt right?"

She laughed at that. "How could I forget" she said.

A little while later both of their set of clothes were on the floor and Dom was considering whether they should go on the bed, which was a few feet away, or just use the floor. When Kel moaned softly after he caressed her hip, he decided on the floor because the bed was just too far.

Kel was blissfully happy. But this time, their lovemaking held something more than just lust and love. She couldn't exactly say what it was, but they shared something more. It was as if they created something new.

* * *

For the next two week, the progress traveled through Tortall. They were currently staying at Goldenlake, Raoul and Buri's home.

She finally understood why her knight-master was terrified of his family. His great Aunt was downright scary. She also pitied the big man a little, and totally understood why he hated social functions. She was a real dragon. And she scolded him in front of several people about choosing the wrong bride, because "Buri was too old to bear children"

Of course, all his family was fighting for the right to become his heir.

So late at night Raoul summoned Kel and Dom to his chamber. "I need your help" he told them.

"What can we do My Lord?"

"If I choose one of my distant relative to be the next Lord of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, the whole family will be divided. If I don't choose anyone, they will fight for it. So no matter what I do, it will turn out bad" he admitted.

"So we were thinking" continued Buri "that we could make someone outside of the family to inherit, since I will not bear children"

"So we picked the both of you" said Raoul cheerfully.

"Us?" asked Kel.

"Yes, we'd like to announce it tomorrow. All you have to do is sign here and here" he said pointing to a paper. "But really Kel, there is no one else I would give such trust to. You were my squire, and I know you will do well. You are a commander and you will treat the people well" he said. "And Dom, you are a good man, and you become an even better man with Kel around, both of you will accomplish so much and you deserve this."

"Thank you" said Kel. Only her Yamani mask kept her from crying. However when Raoul hugged her tightly she threw her arm around his neck to hug him closer.

* * *

The next day, it was announced. She was now Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle, Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak.

* * *

They continued to travel north. New Hope had been scheduled to host the progress for a few days. A month after defeating Lord Wyldon they reached New Hope. As they neared her flag was raised. She smiled happily at the sight. It was the first time since the progress that she slept in a bed, or not in a tent. Her refuge, now villager, could not bear to see their protector and friend sleep in a tent. So she ushered in her usual room. They had informed her that no one ever slept in that room, except for her and Dom.

All the villager expressed their congratulation to her marriage.

That night at the feast that they cooked up, which Kel thought was the most amazing dinner since they started the progress, the king announced that New Hope was being turned into a fief. Kel dreaded knowing who would be the Lord of these people that she loved and trusted to much. She even dug her nails into Dom's hand, leaving small marks.

"The new lord and Lady of New Hope will be, unsurprisingly, the Lady Knight Keladry and her husband. Since she was the one who built this town and helped them through the hardest times"

Everyone from New Hope cheered happily. The children rushed to her and hugged her. She smiled softly as Fanche came close to her and told her "That saves me from having to train a new noble"

"No, you just have to deal with me" she said.

"Just like old times" replied the older woman.

That night, she went to bed extremely happy. However her happiness didn't extend to the morning. She woke up and was sick.

"Are you ok love?" asked Dom, while he held her hair as she emptied the content of her stomach.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she asked.

"Do you want me to get Neal?" he asked, worried.

Kel put a hand to her chest and froze. "Kel?" asked Dom, even more worried "What is wrong?"

"My charm, where is it?" she asked.

It was Dom's turn to freeze. He was searching in his memory when was the last time he had seen the charm. It was over a month ago.

"Do you think you're..." he asked.

"I think so" she replied "I didn't think much of the fact that my monthlies were late..." she said.

"We're having a baby" he said quietly.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry this is late! :S i know it's not the best, but this chapter is there to introduce the next few chapters and then the story will be done! However the sequel to this story is already being thought and somewhat drafted! :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to Joust?" he asked her, for the hundredth time it seemed.

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "Yes, and don't worry I'll be careful! And we will announce it tonight! Is that fine?"

He smiled as he softly kissed her "Well, you were pretty sick this morning"

"I'll be fine! It was just morning sickness! See I'm perfectly fine now"

She was jousting against a newly knighted knight. It would be an easy joust. Mithros she had unhorsed Lord WYldon and Raoul was now refusing to joust against her, because 'it would hurt my ego' was what he said.

She climbed up on Peachblossom and adjusted her shield. As usual the crowd of fans was in the stands. As the trumpet sounded she went down the lane and aimed her lance at her opponents shield. Of course she was very surprised when she then got a beautiful view of the sky. She tucked and roll as she had been shown how to do baffled by the fact that she had been unhorsed.

Dom rushed to her side "Are you ok?" he asked worried.

She looked at him and answered "No" as she turned her head to be sick again. Neal, seeing Kel vomit on the field, ran over to see what was wrong.

When Kel saw her best friends glowing hand she pushed it aside. "Kel let me check you"

"I know what is wrong" she said.

"Well then I can heal that" he replied, clearly annoyed.

"No I don't think you can" she replied.

He rolled his eyes. Why was she always so stoic? "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" she said.

"Come again"

"I'm pregnant"

Neal just stared at her "You and Dom... are... having... a baby?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Dom, rolling his eyes.

"Watch out Dom, it looks like he's about to faint" said Kel.

"I do not faint" he replied hotly.

"What about last month? When Kel unhorsed Lord Wyldon?" asked Dom.

"That was completely different" said Neal. "Kel? I have a question for you"

"Yes?" she replied, wary.

"WHY IN MITHROS NAME WERE YOU JOUSTING IF YOU KNEW YOU WERE PREGNANT?!?!" he yelled.

A shocked silence filled the air. "I realized it yesterday" she answered "And there was no time to retire from the list, and since I'm about one month pregnant I didn't think it would be too bad"

"You are pregnant?" asked Raoul coming up behind Neal. Kel nodded mutely. He patted Dom's shoulder. "I should warn you, George was on the brisk of running away from Alanna when she was pregnant. Mood swings, morning sickness, food cravings, the weird urge she had to poke him with her sword because he was 'overprotective'. All lovely side of pregnancy. But otherwise, congratulations guys"

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes Tobe?" replied Kel.

"When my new little sister comes along, will you still love me and be my mother?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. "Of course I'll always love you Tobe, you are my son and always will be"

"Tobe?" said Dom, as he entered their tent "Me and Kel have been talking, we are now the baron and baroness of New Hope, and will eventually be the lord and lady of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak" Tobe nodded "So we figured that you, and only you, shall inherit New Hope, since it is your home"

Tobe looked at Dom "Really?" he asked, wobbly.

'Really" replied Kel.

Tobe threw his arms around Dom's middle. Laughing Kel went and joined them, wrapping one arm around Tobe's shoulder and the other around Dom's waist.

"Tobe?" she asked after a while.

"Yes?'

"Why did you say your new little sister?" she asked "Maybe it'll be a boy" she said.

'No" he replied "Irnai said it'd be a girl"

Kel rubbed her stomach absently "A little girl" she whispered with a smiled.

* * *

For the two next months, nothing really changed. Except the fact that she wasn't allowed to joust. But she still managed to force her way and lead Third company to be the relief force for a town that had burnt. She had barely managed to convince Neal. So the moment he had agreed she had packed her stuff and left as quickly as possible hoping that he wouldn't change his mind before she left.

The stayed at Fenlith for two months, repairing the damage. Of course she was starting to show a slight bump and Dom loved to rub his hand along her stomach. When they slept, he would press her back to his chest and gently rub the small bump protruding from her belly.

The men also started to notice her bump and they loved to rub it. They also indulged Kel with whatever she wanted. And she had some cravings. Ice cream, pickles, oranges, rice. Pretty much anything. Dom had his hand on her belly, as usual, when the baby made her presence known for the first time.

"Was that..." he asked.

"The baby kicking?" she finished for him "Yes"

Of course the men scrambled around her. They were all talking excitedly about the baby. Wolset approached her gently and touched her stomach to feel the second kick that came. He grinned. "She'll be a strong one!" he said.

Everyone laughed at that. "She will be so spoiled" said Kel to Dom quietly.

Dom looking at the men of the King's Own couldn't help but agree. Apparently all it took to turn the brave and undefeatable men of Third Company to turn them to softies was a little baby. Listening to their conversation he realized, not any babies. Kel's babies.

His and Kel's kids would always, in the mind of the men of the King's Own, be the King's Own's babies. He knew that his children would have a hundred uncles and that the men would love them unconditionally because they were Kel's. And Kel and himself belonged to the King's Own. He smiled as he drifted to sleep, wrapped around his wife, feeling once again his unborn daughter kick.

* * *

When they returned to the Palace for Midwinter Kel was about seven months pregnant. She was clearly pregnant, having what felt like a watermelon sticking out of her stomach.

Raoul, when he glimpsed his ex-squire figure, jumped up from his chair to rush over and ask if the baby kicked.

'All the time!" replied Kel. She took his hand and guided it to her stomach where he felt a hard kick. He grinned at Kel.

Just then Neal, Yuki and Kely walked in. Kely, it appeared, had learned how to walk. She rushed over to Kel and lifted her arm. "Auntie Kel!"

Dom took the squirming child from Kel and told the little one "Soon you'll have a little cousin!"

"I just hope they don't become like their fathers" said Yuki quietly. "Guess what Kel"

"What?" replied Kel.

"I'm having a second child"

"Congratulation!" replied Kel.

Kel was actually quite surprised by how much the pregnancy didn't bother her. She disliked the fact that she couldn't train, but she didn't hate it. It felt like she was in vacation. She especially loved all the attention she was getting from Dom. She realized the pregnancy had fallen at exactly the right time, with no war to fights and not to many immortals. And she was happy to have a child with Dom. She just couldn't wait to have the baby.

She smiled softly at Dom. "You know I love you more than anything?" she asked.

He smiled "I know, and I love you just as much!"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! And I fot so many of them! You guys seriously rock! :) I'm sorry about all the mistakes! BUT it will improve! It already has started. I found someone willing to go through my story and review my chapters! So this awesome someone will review my stories and try to catch all my stupid mistakes! :) (However it might take a while!) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places.**

* * *

"You are sure you are feeling all right?" asked Alanna for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Yes Alanna, I'm sure I'm fine"

"You don't have any urges to punch Dom because it is his fault, or any of the males around you for being protective?"

"No I do not have any urges to punch Dom or any of the man"

"You are sure?"

"I am certain" she said.

"Keladry, you do not seem to realize that you have over a hundred men being over protective of you"

"I'm very well aware of that fact" replied Kel, calmly.

Apparently, Alanna was under the impression that Kel would hate all the attention. It was quite the opposite. Kel could ask for anything and over half a dozen of men would rush to get her whatever it was. Among those was her husband. Also the afore mentioned men, would insist that she take it easy and watched her like a hawk. Worst of them was... surprisingly... not her husband. Dom understood her better than anyone. He knew her limits and made sure she stayed within that range.

No the man she felt like throttling would be Neal. For several reasons. One, for being overprotective. Two for making her drink those awful teas. Three because he gave the men the idea that she needed to stay in bed for over 20 hours of the day. Four, for telling the men they shouldn't spoil her. And last but not least, in Kel's mind the worst one, he had told Dom they shouldn't sleep together.

Of course she had fixed that rather quickly. She had dedcided to inform Dom that she would sleep outside if he didn't sleep in the same bed as her. He had then thought that sleeping outside was worst and had agreed to cuddle with her. She liked cuddling. Especially with Dom.

"So there is no one you want to punch?"

"Well..." replied Kel "I wouldn't mind punching Neal" she said.

"Let's prank him"

"I feel so mean to him. He is always my victim"

"Who the meathead?" said Dom as he walked around the corner.

Kel found this hysterically funny and doubled over laughing. Which was rather impressive when she had a small watermelon sticking out of her belly.

"Indeed" replied Alanna. "We wish to prank him"

A glint came in Dom's eyes. "I have an idea" he said. "Lovem could you please stop laughing?" he asked Kel.

Kel nodded and straightened up to listen to Dom's marvellous plan.

* * *

"I can't believe you manage to get Yuki in the plan" said Dom, later that night as they lay gently in bed." He was, as usual, lying behind her, with his arms wrapped possessively around her. One of his hand was glued to her stomach. Ever since he had felt his daughter kick he couldn't keep his hands away.

He had been very upset and sad when Neal had informed him that sleeping next to Kel wasn't a good idea. Neal had tried to explain why, but it hadn't made sense. But, Neal was the healer, so he had agreed. That is, until Kel took the matter in her hand and gave him an ultimatum. Which wasn't much of one. If she had so much has said she was cold and needed something warm he would have jumped in bed to warm her.

"Wasn't hard at all" she replied. "Yuki always wants in on our prank, she's excited to finally be in, even if it is against her husband, and it's not like she has to do much, just avoid the trap herself."

"You'd never prank me right?" asked Dom.

"Depends" replied Kel. Dom waited to see what she meant. When she didn't continue he asked.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No" she replied.

"But you can't just say stuff like that and not explain" he told her.

"Sure I can" she replied "And I'm pregnant so I can blame the hormones"

She then squirmed in his arms and turned around. She rested her head on his shoulder and raised her face so he could look into her wonderful hazel eyes.

"In a few more weeks, two or three, we'll have a lovely daughter" she said.

His arms tighten around her. "I know" he looked at her "Go to sleep love"

* * *

"Neal can you go get food?" Yuki was getting annoyed. She was very well aware that the next person who opened the door to her apartment was going to get tarred and feathered. Also the rope around ankle level would make that person fall headlong into the corridor and into the view of the library and some of the realms most notable people. Such as the King and Queen, Raoul, Alanna, Wyldon and many other. She just didn't want it to be her.

However her husband was contrary and didn't want to leave the apartment. He wanted to play with little Kely. Which was cute, but right now, not helping.

"I'm not very hungry" he said.

"But I am and Kely will be soon"

"Fine" he said has he rose to his feet to gently kiss her and rub his hand on her belly. Neal was a real sweetheart and a loving man, but making fun of him was just too easy. When he was surrounded by people, he tried to have a cold nobleman image (which he clearly didn't manage). But when it was just the two of them, he became someone entirely more mature and more loving.

He stepped outside the door and down went the tar, followed by feathers. He groaned as he took a step forward which launched him into the hallway, and he ended exactly where it was intended and that was in front of some pretty important people.

Blushing scarlet he excused himself. He could hear them laughing. He thought he even heard the Stump laughing, which was impossible. He went back to his room where Yuki was waiting with her fan up, clearly trying and failing to hide her giggles.

"I'll kill Dom" he said.

Just then Dom himself walked in.

"Laugh all you want" said Neal, expecting the exuberant laughter of his cousin. Which didn't happen. Neal looked up to see Dom looking rather scared.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Kel's gone into labour!"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I totally got cheated out of reviews because of that technical glitch! grr! Anywayz i know this chapter is not good at all! I don't usually don't make excuses but for this one I will. I had some trouble recenlty and i had to be rushed to the hospital and spent the last few days there. So that somewhat interfered with my stories and made me write badly! :S sorry about that. I promise it will get better! however there is not much left to this story! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places**

* * *

"What?"

"Kel has gone into labour!" yelled Dom.

"You are just trying to prank me and when I get to yours and Kel's room something will happen that will embarrass me!" he shot back.

"No, Kel is actually in labour"

"Neal, maybe Kel really is in labour!" said Yuki quietly.

"No I bet it's all part of their plan to prank me" he told her quietly.

Dom was, by now turning purple. "KEL IS IN LABOUR!" he yelled.

"He's a good actor, isn't he Yuki?" asked Neal.

"I'm not acting" he yelled at Neal.

Just then Lord Roaul came by and spotted Dom. "Dom, what are you waiting for your wife is in labour!" he told his sergeant. "What happened to you?" he asked Neal.

Neal pointed at Dom. Dom pointed at Neal.

Neal blanched. "Kel's actually in labour?" he asked.

Both Raoul and Dom nodded. "Well why didn't you tell me?" he asked Dom.

"Dear, maybe you should go see how Kel is doing and get away from Dom... he looks like he wants to strangle you" said Yuki.

"Do not strangle or hurt Meathead, Don't strangle and hurt Meathead" Dom kept repeating to himself. "Until after your daughter is born than both Kel and I can beat him up!"

"Going" said Neal as he rushed to his best friends room, followed closely by Dom, Raoul and Yuki, and pretty much everyone he had landed in front of.

When he reached her room, he looked around. "Where's Kel?" he asked, thinking that they were playing a prank on him again and that Raoul was in it. Dom pointed to the privy. Kel was sitting on the floor clutching her belly as a contraction hit.

"You actually ARE in labour!" he told her.

"Thanks for informing me, I really hadn't noticed!" she said. She looked at him "you look like a chicken"

"I'll cleanup" he told her. He had totally forgotten about the tar and feathers. He went to the sink and cleaned out the feathers and tar. And then he turned to Kel.

"Stay!" he told her.

'What am I?" She asked, "a dog?"

He went to her bed, where the blankets were crumpled and there was still warmt from bodies sleeping there. Trying to banish the thought of Kel and Dom napping together, he pulled the covers aside and put some clean blanket on it and led Kel to the bed where he propped her against the pillow.

He turned around to see Raoul and Dom standing around awkwardly, worry for Kel clearly written all over their faces.

"Raoul, Dom why don't you guys wait outside" He saw Dom about to argue "I know Dom, your wife is in labour, but there is not much you can do except being in the way. Trust me on this, I will take care of Kel"

Dom nodded and left with Raoul. "Yuki can you please get some cool compress and wipe Kel's forehead with them"

"Of course" she said "Don't worry Kel, you'll be fine!"

* * *

Merric, Owen, Raoul, Buri, Daine, the Prince, Wolset and many more people were waiting with him outside his room. He shuddered every time he heard his wife scream in pain. All he wanted was to be in there and be able to soothe her and tell her she was the most amazing woman. Having been kicked out of his room and denied entry every time he had tried, he stood in the hallway pacing.

Thank god Wolset was worried for Kel, or Dom would have been teased mercilessly.

He could hear Neal tell her it was almost over and he felt slightly comforted. But of course Owen had to ruin it and murmur "he's been saying that for the past 3 hours"

Dom glared at him. Raoul put his hand on Dom's shoulder. "She'll be fine"

"It's been over seven hours! How long does it take to give birth"

Shinko came up to him holding her son's Jonathan hand and Kely's hand. "It took thirteen hours for me to give birth to Jonathan, and by what I hear, Kel is actually close to be done, Don't worry"

Dom then picked-up Kely and took comfort in her small weight. She actually fell asleep in his arms.

One hour later, the sounds coming from his room changed. The hall fell silent as they listened to the soon-to-be mother and the healer.

"Ok Kel? She's about to come out soon"

"About time" said Kel.

"Ok when I tell you to push, I want you to push" she said.

"Thank you for clearing that up! If you had told me to push I probably would have pulled" she told him sarcastically.

"This is no time to be sarcastic, dear" he informed her. "Now ready to push?"

"Push what?" she asked. Then moaned as, Dom thought, another contraction came over her.

"Just... push" he said.

"That totally cleared thing up!" she informed him.

"Well, just push the baby out?" he more asked than told her.

"Helpful!" she told him.

"You know what, you are the first woman to ask me that! Usually they understand what I mean!" he informed her. "And I've never given birth so I can't really help you"

"Neal, once I'm over the whole birth thing and I'm rested you and I are going jousting"

"Eh! I can still drop your daughter"

Dom growled at that. Apparently he wasn't the only one because a low rumble was heard behind him. "Don't worry Dom, I won't" Neal screamed through the door.

"Now Kel... push" he told her.

"Push what?" she yelled.

"Just try to push the baby out your body, with your stomach muscle" said Yuki.

"See Neal! Couldn't you say something helpful like that?" she said. She then screamed. "Push!" yelled Neal.

Dom's nerves were at his limit and he went to open the door to see his wife, everyone in the hall with him wanting to see her and comfort her. But then Neal said.

"There!"

Then they heard it, his daughter complaining at the ordeal of being brought into the world. Dom couldn't help it, he burst into the room and looked on has Neal wrapped his daughter in a bundle of cloth, while Yuki bathed Kel's sweaty forehead with a cloth. Kel was sitting upright in bed, her arms outstretched, demanding to hold her baby.

Neal looked up when he came in and walked the short distance and held out his daughter so he could hold her. He took her small body in his arm, looked at two very blue eyes. He walked over to Kel as if in a dream. He gently deposited his daughter in his wife's arms. Kel actually had tears in her eyes.

"She's so beautiful" she said. "She has blue eyes, I hoped she would!"

"She's so beautiful!" said Dom "I'm so proud of you." He said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"How do we keep her from crying?" asked Kel

"Feed her" said Neal, smartly.

Kel turned to see Neal "I haven't forgotten about you Neal!" she told him "just push Kel!" she said mimicking Neal.

"Hey, I was trying to help!" he said.

She laughed and her eyes rested on the doorway where most of her friends stood, trying to catch a glimpse of the baby. Tobe was in front, unsure if he should come in. At Kel's nod, he came in and peered at his new sister.

"She's so tiny" he said. And then he lowered his head to whisper in her ear "wait till you can walk! I'll show you how to ride a horse! You'll be so beautiful!" he informed his sister. "You'll be able to ride by the age of 4 little Mia"

"Mia?" asked Kel.

"She looks like a Mia" he said.

"I like it" said Dom.

"Me too" she said.

All the while Mia was making her hunger and discomfort known. "Kel" said Neal "I suggest you feed her, do you want a wet nurse?" he asked.

"No" she said. "Dom can you close the door please? " she turned to the people in the doorway "Why don't you guys come back tomorrow and see her?" they all nodded and left.

"She is a treasure" said Dom. "She's amazing! Look at her, she's so pretty!"

"I know" said Kel gazing at her daughter, while she unclasped her shirt to expose her breast band.

"Neal" said Dom "leave now"

Neal said "I helped her get in the world and I can't even hold her I mean I am her godfather!"

"You are?" said Kel and Dom in unison.

"Of course I'm her godfather" said Neal. "Let me!" he said holding his arms out.

Dom took up little Mia and put her carefully in Neal's arm. "If you drop her your are a dead man"

Neal looked at Mia and checked all her vitals with his magic. "She's so cute" he said. "Not as cute as Kely, but she was already behind with Dom as a sire" he walked to Kel and deposited Mia in her arms "Here, she's got all ten toes and all ten fingers. She's healthy as can be, I'll see you tomorrow"

With that he left the little family to its own. After Kel fed the little one, Tobe took her in his arms and Dom was making sure Tobe didn't drop the little one.

"She's so... squirmy" said the little boy.

Dom laughed as he adjusted Tobe's hold on his sister.

"Come here" said Kel to them. Dom followed Tobe who was holding Mia. She patted the space beside her. Tobe climbed up on the bed and gave her Mia, who was by now fast asleep. Kel gently laid her daughter on the bed beside her and Tobe laid down beside Mia. Dom then went behind Dom and draped his arm around his family.

Kel, content to have her family around her, her daughter and son and her wonderful husband next to her, fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! :) **


	39. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charatcters or places**

* * *

Dom had been right. Of the hundred of war hardened and war veteran who were among the toughest and bravest men, none of them withstood a chance against Mia.

They all turned to real softies when it came to the Lady Knight's baby. They were all besotted. Dom was the worst of them all. Lord Raoul loved the little one unconditionally. She was like the granddaughter he would never get. Buri and Raoul doted on the little Mia.

Dom had found Wolset and some of the other men of the King's Own holding his daughter and singing to her. Tobe was among the most protective men in little Mia's life.

Kel loved her daughter to death. She loved to just hold the little one and rock her. Dom loved to watch Kel coo softly to Mia. Of course Kel soon went back to active duty and whenever Third Company was called away and both Dom and Kel left, they let Neal and Yuki baby sit the little one. Or Ilane and Piers. They were besotted with the baby. Raoul and Buri also enjoyed babysitting Mia.

Dom would always remember Mia's first birthday. She had sat grinning with cake all around her face. What had made his day was that Mia had thrown cake into Neal's face. Kely and Mia soon became close friends.

Upon seeing this Yuki had said that "they'd better not be like their fathers"

After Mia had learned how to walk she became a little terror. The King's Own would chase after her everywhere. Of course most people couldn't resist the beautiful toddler. She was beautiful. She had Some dirty blond curls with big dreamy eyes.

When she was five they realize she had her mother's tendency to take in strays, after she had brought in a kitten that was about to be chopped off because he had stolen some food. Princess, the little gray kitten, and Jump soon became fast friends and the small kitten helped Jump in his adventures to steal food.

Sparrows also loved the little ones. Tobe got her a small pony when she was five and set out to teach her how to ride. "No sister of mine will not know how to ride a horse" he had informed everyone.

When Mia was four Kel became pregnant again and gave birth to a little boy named Raoul.

When King Jonathan gave the crown to his son, Kel became one of his closest advisor, along with Neal, Seaver, Faleron, Owen and MErric. Of course their meetings were not always very productive. But they manage to follow Thayet and Jonathan's footstep in changing the country to give more rights to all.

When Alanna retired from being the King's Champion, Kel was appointed the new King's champion. The last time she had been unseated in a joust, was the day she had announced her pregnancy to the world. Raoul refused to joust with her now.

Of course Kel never stopped to take in strays, help the ones without any power to defend themselves. Tales of her exploit went down as legend. The protector of the small became even more famous than the Lioness.

Kel looked on has her ten year old daughter rode her horse behind her father. They had been called out and for the first time they took Mia with them. Tobe was there as well. Mia didn't want to follow her mother's footstep and become a Lady Knight. So she rode with her parents now. She sat upon her mare, her back straight, her golden curls tied back in a braid her beautiful dreamy blue eyes looking eagerly at everything around her.

Kel caught Dom's eyes. He smiled at her as he rode up next to her. He bent his head and kissed her.

"I love you, protector of the small"

* * *

**This is the end of this story! :( Thank you for all the rviews! **


	40. Lady of the King's Own prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyof the characters or places.**

**I suggest reading Lady Knight Commander before reading this story, for there is some reference to that story!**

* * *

Apparently my family is very unconventional. Personally I find nothing wrong with it. I say we are all perfectly normal. But apparently, we are not.

I mean we're all totally sane. Well, maybe not my uncle but, that my uncle for you.

Well to be fair to the people who say we are insane... my family is not necessarily traditional, to say the least.

Usually in noble family the lady sits at home and waits for her husband. Not so with my mother.

My brother also managed to raise a lot of complaint. Because he was adopted.

Most people think my mother is insane. But I guess it does take a little bit of insanity to be the first known female to try for knighthood. They say my father is insane for loving my mother.

My brother is a scaran by-blow. He was an indenture servant before my mother adopted him. I have three grandpa and three grandma. There is Lady Ilane of Mindelan, my mother's mom and Lord Piers of Mindelan. They are very easy going and not so conventional. Then there is Lady Dominique of Masbolle, my dad's mom and her husband Lord Daniel of Masbolle. They are the conventional ones. Then there is Lady Buri of Goldenlake and Malorie Peak and her husband Lord Raoul. They are just two of the people who gave my mom a chance and gave my dad some very good opportunity to shine. And they all spoil me!

Then there is Tobe. He is my brother and I love him. He was one of my mom's strays. And he adores her for taking him in. He is now the heir to New Hope. He has super talent with horses. He is the one who thought me how to ride. But he is somewhat protective.

I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty. Ok, that is an understatement. I'm beautiful! I have beautiful golden curls, blue dreamy eyes, I'm farily tall, but not with my mother's muscular stature. Boys like me. A lot. And Tobe thinks he's the one who should protect me from boys. I know how to take care of myself!

Then there is my actual uncles. There is to many of them on my mom side to talk about them all, but they are all awesome. Then there is Uncle Neal and daddy's side. Yeah, his nickname is Meathead, if that tells you about his mental state. He is insane. But his daughter Kely is great. She is currently my mom's squire. The fit uncle meathead threw when she said she wanted to be a knight. Then there is Baird. He is 3 months younger than me. We call him fruithead! Kely and I always bully him!

Then there is my other family. And that would be the King's Own. That would be why people think I am insane. But they are family. They say it's a waste that such a pretty girl as me would rather ride and laugh with soldier than go to court. But they are my family and I love them.


End file.
